


Incubus Midnight

by starian_nightzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizarding Britain descended into chaos and madness when a fire supposedly claimed the life of the cherished Girl-Who-Lived. Laws were changed. People took sides. Until a dhampir by the name of Krista turned up for her first year at Hogwarts School. This is her story—in a world that's gone mad. Cedric/Fem!Harry. Semi-dark fic. Fake prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night's Servant

_Maybe you should take some time off,_ was what Klaus had suggested. _See the sights—see the human world. You need time to heal from Elise's death._

 _That_ was what Klaus had suggested nearly six years ago, and even now, six years after his older brother, his sister-in-law and even his father have shooed him out of Avalon, Ethan Nightray honestly doesn't even _feel_ halfway healed.

 _It is like a part of you had disappeared or even died,_ Carmella Morgenstern, Ethan's childhood friend since he was barely out of his diapers had told him days before his Bonding and wedding to his then fiancée. _You won't really feel…'right'._

And Carmella was right. It had been six years since his beloved's death, and Ethan still feels as if something is missing. It honestly didn't really help that Elise was pregnant at that time, and when those _hunters_ have killed her, they've also killed their unborn child.

Ethan had nearly gone mad with grief at that time. If it hadn't been for his brother, father and sister-in-law along with Carmella, he really would have.

Honestly, Ethan doesn't really understand all the prejudice and contempt for the Hidden Circle—the _Unseens,_ also sometimes known as the Downworlders.

The vampires. The fey. The faeries. The elves. The goblins. Basically, all the non-humans.

Ethan himself is one of them as well—younger brother to the High Prince of the Nightray vampire clan—one of the twelve vampire ruling clans over vampire kind.

After the last wizarding war that had dragged in the Hidden Circle (against their will!), the members and clans of the Hidden Circle have scattered and hidden themselves from the prying eyes of humans—mundane and wizard-like. As the magic and spells of the Hidden Circle were much more potent than the wizards of this day and age, it wasn't very difficult to do so.

Elise's death had hit Ethan hard—as her murder was one of those 'hunts' carried out during a time when the wizards hunt down and kill any Unseen that they could. Most members of the Hidden Circle were more than content to live in isolation away from humans. They don't wish to seek power and control, unlike contrary belief.

Thus, when the Wizarding War had broken out, the Hidden Circle somehow found themselves dragged in too. And it was all that the Ministry of Magic could do to make reparations towards them after the war, as the Seven High Warlocks—technically the members of the ruling council of the Hidden Circle were _pissed._

While _technically,_ it was the seven High Warlocks who made up the ruling council, the truth is that they rarely if never interferes in the affairs between the different clans. The only time they stepped in is when there's wizard interference. The different clans ruled themselves. They have their own laws and sacred creeds. And to the members of the Hidden Circle, their word is sacred. They _always_ honour their own word.

The honour and word of a member of the Hidden Circle is sacred to them.

Something, like what Nikolai Nightray had told his sons scornfully once, the humans could do to learn.

Ethan sighed even as he walked down the streets of Privet Drive, almost cringing at the almost identical houses even as he walked. He is never really _that_ comfortable in the mundane world, unlike those high-and-mighty wizards and witches. But like most of the Hidden Circle, he could blend in perfectly well.

As a noble vampire from one of the twelve vampire ruling clans, he is extremely good-looking with aristocratic features—with midnight black hair that reaches to the nape of his neck which frames his face perfectly and crimson red eyes. And despite being a little over two hundred years old, he could have passed off as a young man in his early twenties.

' _Maybe I should just go home.'_ Ethan thought miserably to himself even as he left the residential district and wandered into the commercial district absently. _'I miss home. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Klaus and Vivian too. And Carmella.'_

His eyes then wandered onto a small bookstore tucked away neatly in a corner between a flower shop and a small eatery, and a small smile graced his face. Like most vampires, he might be extremely proficient in combat—it is in his blood after all, but Ethan also loves reading and learning new things.

There is only so much you could do when you're immortal after all.

The world is always advancing, and always learning. Unlike their wizarding counterparts in Great Britain who refuses to advance and thus remained stuck in the 16th century, the Hidden Circle is constantly advancing and learning to blend in, otherwise, the mundanes or some other human might have stumbled upon their existences by now.

"Welcome, can I help you with anything?" A young man maybe in his early to mid-twenties greeted from behind the counter as Ethan stepped into the shop, with a bell ringing somewhere above his head even as he pushed the door opened.

Ethan barely restrained a cringe, as his sensitive nose could smell all the years of dust and even the unmistakable smell of papers. "No, thank you. I'm just browsing." Ethan answered politely before he wandered off to the section labelled 'Literary'.

It has been a long time since he was engrossed in a good book after all. The last time was with his wife when they were both giggling over another of Ernest Hemingway's works. Ethan was almost engrossed in _Hamlet_ when his vampire hearing caught the sound of the bells tinkling and the high voice of a little girl talking to the bookstore owner.

Out of curiosity, Ethan looked around the shelf that he is currently behind only to see the owner smiling at a small girl who looks about three, dressed in an oversized shirt nearly five times bigger than her and dark blue pants. Her feet was also bare, and Ethan narrowed his eyes, feeling his familiar temper slowly starting to bubble to the surface when his vampire sight caught the tell-tale signs of bruises on her arms and even bruises half-hidden beneath her oversized shirt. And by the hitches of breaths, Ethan could also wager that the little girl must have either hurt or broken some ribs.

Ethan isn't stupid. He had seen enough of the mundane world to know an abused child when he'd seen one. Though who in the world is inhumane enough to hurt a child this young? She had to be only about three, and she looks simply adorable with that dark auburn hair that just reaches to her earlobes and big round green eyes.

"Hello Kristina." The shop owner smiled down sadly at the little girl who is currently clutching a grocery bag that had to be heavier than her. "Back again, are you?"

The little girl beamed at the man and nodded. "I can't stay long this time," she said sadly. "But do you have anymore of Charles Dickens? I really liked his stories."

The man smiled sadly. "Of course." He reached to below the counter on his side and drew out a weather-beaten book that had 'The BFG' written across the cover. "This used to be one of my favourites." The little girl beamed as she reached out to take the book on her tippy toes before the bookstore owner narrowed his eyes and grasped Kristina's tiny hands, turning them over so that he could see the palms.

Ethan almost heard a silent furious roar in his ears as he saw what the store owner saw at the same time, and tightened his hold on the book in his hand.

_Burns. And blisters._

Someone had deliberately burned that little girl's hands. Most likely on some stove or something, as a fire wouldn't do that. And those injuries are already starting to shown signs of infection which means that it must have happened sometime ago.

What in the name of the Morrigan is the mundane police even doing? Didn't _anyone_ notice the signs of abuse?

" _What happened?"_ The bookstore owner sounded furious as he stared down at those tiny hands. "Did they do this to you?"

Kristina flinched at the fury and tugged her tiny hands out of the man's grasp. "It's nothing. I just…burned myself on the stove," she said timidly. She flinched as she saw that the bookstore owner looked as if he's about to snap. "I-I got to go! I'll come again another day! Bye!"

And without even taking the book that she was offered earlier, the little redhead fled the shop, with the bell tinkling somewhere as she did. The bookstore owner cursed several expletives beneath his breath, muttering some death threats to someone called 'Dursley'.

"Excuse me!" Ethan finally made up his mind, walking over to the counter and placing the book in his hand before the still furious man. "I would like to get this."

The owner took several deep breaths to calm himself down before forcing a smile at Ethan and picking the book up. "Of course, sir," he said politely, but Ethan could see his hands shaking with fury.

"If I may ask, who was that little girl? And what happened?" Ethan asked, adding a mild compelling spell in his words to make the owner a little loose-tongued.

It is a skill of all the Night Children—being able to compel mortals to do their bidding. In an era before the time of the ministries and before the witches and wizards ruled themselves, the Hidden Circle need to have ways to protect themselves and make mortals forget what they've seen if they've stumbled across something that they shouldn't see.

"You caught that, huh?" The owner gave a sad smile as he made a show of flipping through the pages of the book to ensure that there isn't a missing page. "That child… Her name is Kristina. And despite how she looks, she is actually five."

Ethan's eyes widened. The girl looked to be about three, not five! And _Kristina?_ He only knows of one fairly _well known_ mortal with this name. _Kristina Seraphina Potter._ The cause of the Dark Lord Voldemort's fall.

Those _high-and-mighty_ British wizards put their _saviour_ with a bunch of child abusers?! Ethan could almost laugh at the irony. And how the hell wouldn't anyone _notice_ the abuse? _He_ could, and he had never even spoken to the girl!

"Her parents are dead." The owner continued talking, not meeting Ethan's eyes, but continuing to flip through the pages of the book. "It is the topic of this entire town when her aunt found her on her doorstep. I think Kristina's mother is her sister or something."

"And the abuse?" Ethan cringed when he realised that his words came out almost as a growl.

The owner's hand stilled. "…You saw, huh?" He sounded sad. "Lots of us actually knew about it, but we couldn't do _anything."_ He held up one hand to stop Ethan when he saw that the vampire looked really angry. "People _tried_ in the past. You know, try to get authorities to come in? Whenever that happens, Social Services would just proclaim everything fine or that it's just a mistake and leave. The more persistent ones that tried to get help would somehow mysteriously find themselves accused of some crime or find themselves unable to live here anymore."

Ethan narrowed his eyes. This entire story _reeks_ of wizarding interference. To be exact, the Britain kind. And he knows who the hell is behind it!

And that is breaking the Laws of Neutrality—the Magna Carta that the Hidden Circle and the British Wizarding Community _both_ signed with the monarch of Great Britain _centuries ago!_ That none of them will interfere in the affairs of the other and vice-versa.

"My dad—before he'd passed away last year tried to help Kristina. But after my aunt tried getting the police involved, she found herself dismissed from her job as a teacher, and ended up being forced to move far away." The owner explained. "Before my aunt moved, she had warned my dad not to do anything further to involve the authorities. Better that we try to better Kristina's life in small ways than trying the big ones and ultimately failing. And that's what we do. But as you can see, it is never good enough." The owner sighed. "I just wish…that we can do something. Hell, adopt her. _Anything!_ With the rate that the abuse is going, Kristina is going to end up dead before she is even old enough to attend secondary school!" He placed the book in a carrier before handing it to Ethan. "Fifteen pounds."

Ethan handed the necessary amount over, his mind working out a plan furiously. Call him whatever you wish. The Hidden Circle _doesn't_ offer second chances—that is a fact. But one thing that they don't tolerate is child abuse. Children are cherished amongst the Hidden Circle, especially the vampires.

For immortals like the Hidden Circle, the females of their individual races don't get pregnant often. And when they do, it is often a cause for celebration. Hence why children are always cherished and protected. It is one reason why majority of the Hidden Circle aren't too fond of humans, as they don't really like how the humans treat their own children.

Ethan's older brother _and_ father will have his head for whatever actions that he is about to take in the next couple of hours. But a child… He can't leave a child to get beaten to death by her own relatives.

"By the way, do you happen to know where…Kristina lives?" Ethan enquired.

The world will never be the same again.

**XXXXXX**

_~Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Ministry of Magic~_

"Take a seat, Lord Potter." Amelia Bones smiled at Charlus Potter as he sat across her, dressed in the regal robes of a lord. The years hadn't been kind to her former boss, with his once raven hair now streaked with gray and white. But the intensity in those hazel eyes is still there—exactly the same as when Amelia herself had been going through Auror training years ago, though now streaked with weariness. "What can I do for you?"

Charlus Potter looked at Amelia Bones.

The _entire_ wizarding community—not just Britain but the _world_ knew the enormous _fuss_ that Lord Charlus Potter had kicked up four years ago when the _Wizengamot_ had ruled in Albus _fucking_ Dumbledore's favour, and had his only grandchild carted off to _who-knows-where._

Amelia can't help but feel pity for her former boss. He was once one of the best Aurors there was on the force, and had even trained Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Moody who never takes to anyone had respected Charlus Potter with the kind of respect that he reserves for no one else. Oh sure, he'd respected Amelia, Rufus and a small number of people, but none of them were given the same revere that Moody had given Charlus Potter.

Charlus Potter had also married the love of his life, Dorea Black—and that was a big surprise for everyone as the two were like fire and water throughout their Hogwarts years until they've started dating in sixth year.

Until Dorea had passed away when their son, James Potter was only in his sixth year in Hogwarts School. After James Potter's marriage to Lily Evans, the couple had made it a point to visit Charlus a few times each week. The visits increased when their daughter was born.

Charlus had _doted_ on the child, and had spoiled her rotten. James Potter had often joked that his father will probably get the stars from the sky himself if he thought that it would make his grandchild smile. Charlus had also often brought his grandchild with him to the DMLE to visit his former protégés and colleagues.

At least until on that fateful Halloween night when Charlus had lost his son, his daughter-in-law and even his grandchild all in a single night. Sure, unlike James and Lily, Kristina is actually still _alive,_ but it is both the Wizengamot and Albus Dumbledore that had kept the child from her only blood relation left.

Honestly, even Amelia had agreed that it is low. Moody too was disgusted with Dumbledore's actions when he actually had to comfort the angry grandfather when the Wizengamot had ruled in Dumbledore's favour—for little Kristina Potter to stay with her current guardians—whoever the hell they are.

Though another thing that had Charlus Potter on the warpath is the incarceration of Sirius Orion Black.

Amelia had even called in Moody and her Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour to sit in on her meeting with Charlus Potter when they've debated about Sirius' case.

And what had all four adults seeing red is that Sirius was chucked into Azkaban _without a fucking trial_ by that senile Bagshot. Charlus actually had to head to Gringotts personally to get the goblins to _unseal_ James and Lily's will to get the proof that Sirius had _never_ betrayed his son and daughter-in-law.

And there the proof was written in black and white. James and Lily had stated who their Secret Keeper is, and it _isn't_ Sirius like what the vast majority of Britain have believed.

So here Charlus Potter sit four years later, trying to get his adopted son freed _and_ get custody of his precious grandchild.

"I want a trial set for Sirius." Charlus said simply.

Amelia merely looked surprised. "Not get custody of Kristina?" she enquired, as every single time whenever Charlus Potter entered her office, it is always for this reason. Amelia would have pitied Dumbledore if she didn't despise him so much for his actions in denying Charlus his only wish. Albus Dumbledore had made himself a fearsome enemy—and it is most likely one that he really couldn't afford to antagonise.

"Well, I want that too, but I think it's easier to get custody if I have Sirius on my side." Charlus admitted. The Potter family is an old and ancient house, second only to the Blacks after all. And with two of the Ancient Houses on the warpath, even the Wizengamot and Ministry combined can't refuse them. "And Amelia, you and I both know that the Ministry _doesn't_ have a case to begin with! All the evidence speaks for itself! Sirius _isn't_ their Secret Keeper! _Pettigrew_ is! It is stated as much in James and Lily's will! And like I've mentioned before, Sirius is Kristina's godfather! He was named her godfather the magical way. I was there. I saw the vows take place." Charlus's voice shook. "Please… Don't take everything away from me." He pleaded. "Kristina… I just want her back."

"Calm down, Lord Potter." Amelia soothed even as she pushed a cup of tea laced with some Calming Draught towards the angry and distraught Potter lord. Magical Britain _and_ Hogwarts combined is starting to feel the wrath of the angry Potter lord after Albus Dumbledore seemed to have left his brains somewhere between his home and Hogwarts by denying Charlus the custody of his granddaughter. "Before, we couldn't push for the trial for various reasons. I've been rallying for the support that I need to get this trial pushed through for four years now. And James and Lily's will is all the evidence that we need to get Sirius out of Azkaban."

"Amelia, can we get a trial for Sirius or not? Answer me." Charlus interrupted. "Yes or no?"

Amelia sighed before pulling out a bunch of parchments from the drawer within her desk and placed it before Charlus—a confirmation for a full trial to be held for Sirius Orion Black in Courtroom 10 tomorrow. She met the relieved Charlus' eyes and smirked.

" _Yes."_

**XXXXXX**

_Number 4 Privet Drive._

That was the address that the man at the bookstore had given Ethan before he'd left the store, with his mind whirling with the story that the bookstore owner had told him.

The residential street was silent even as Ethan walked down the street with the near identical houses that it almost made him cringe. Back in Avalon, the hidden _home_ of the Hidden Circle, _nothing_ is ever identical. True, the different races have their own clan territories. But it _feels_ safe to them—home. It is the one place where they don't have to hide.

Ethan looked up at the skies only to see that the sun is setting, casting a warm orange-red glow over the streets. It is almost nightfall. He wonders for a moment what he should do even as he walked past Number 8. Should he wait until midnight and 'kidnap' the child out of her bed? Maybe they will think she had run away—and honestly, considering that half the town _knew_ that she's been abused, no one would bat an eye.

A frightened pained scream reaches Ethan's sensitive hearing just then—coming from Number 4, and he saw red.

Moving with incredible speed that no mortal should be capable of, he was before the door of Number 4 within moments and yanked the front door out of its doorframe easily. Rage consumed him almost immediately when he saw a large obese man who could _really_ do with some weight loss programs whipping at the little girl whom he'd seen several hours ago with a belt that already had stains of blood visible on the buckle and leather. And from the looks of it, that belt was used as a regular torture device.

The little abused girl whom he'd seen was curled up in a ball on the ground—blood staining through her shirt, and she is clearly unconscious.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!" The man shouted rudely at Ethan, lifting his arm once more to hit the girl once again.

Before the obese man could even move, Ethan had thrown him into the nearby wall, uncaring whether he'd broken anything, bending down and picking up the small girl into his arms. He frowned as the girl barely weighed anything at all! Now, Ethan might be stronger than the average human due to his status as a vampire, but this is ridiculous!

"Vernon!" A high-pitched nasal voice screeched that caused Ethan to cringe even as a woman with a face like that of a horse appeared in the doorway of what must be the kitchen—arms wrapped protectively around a obese boy who looks almost like a carbon copy of the man that he'd just thrown against a wall. "Leave my husband alone!"

Ethan frowned, examining the little girl in his arms, and he felt his blood boil even as his magic told him just what kind of injuries the girl had—and he isn't even a Healer. "Trust me on this, _mundane,_ I would be out of here in a flash with this girl since it is _obvious_ that you aren't fit to be her guardians." He sneered. "And you people call my kind monsters. You're more of a monster than we are!" His voice came out in an almost animalistic snarl.

Petunia Dursley shrunk back with her son, shaking, even as she felt her skin crawl with the same feeling that she always get whenever one of _them_ is in her presence. "Y-You're one of them! You're one of those freaks!" she shrieked, pointing a shaking finger at him.

Ethan's eyes flashed an ominous red at that moment. He had quite enough of this family, and he had been around long enough to be able to smell the bad and good in people. And let's just say that there is a special place in Hell reserved for people like them from what he'd seen and smelt.

May Hades take no mercy on them.

"I normally abhor killing _mundanes,_ especially children." Ethan sneered at Petunia and her obese son, lifting up his left hand even as bright blue flames surrounded it—and Petunia shrunk back in fear. "But I think I'll make a special exception today."

* * *

Occupants of literally nearly every house in Privet Drive were looking out of their windows curiously even as fire-fighters fought the raging fire that is raging within the house of Number Four. The flames were large and bright and _angry—_ literally lighting up the night sky.

Arabella Figg stared in shock and horror across Number Four—standing in the yard of her little abode, surrounded by her numerous kneazle cats that were all yowling in discomfort and fear.

"How the hell did the fire start?" One confused policeman was asking the Chief Fire-Fighter even as the paramedics that were called were currently carting three charred and broken bodies to the ambulance—their faces grim.

"We have no idea." The fire-fighter admitted to the policeman. "According to witnesses, the fire just…flared up all of a sudden. By the time we got here, it was already raging like this." He waved his hand towards said house that is on fire. And curiously, the flames doesn't seem to be at the risk of spreading to the other houses even though with such a large fire like this, it just _shouldn't be possible._

"Arson?"

"Not possible." The fire-fighter shook his head immediately. "Arson wouldn't spread this quickly.

"Any alive?"

"None. All the occupants are dead."

Arabella Figg felt her heart constrain itself even as she entered her house once again, tears streaming down her cheeks. Little Kristina Potter…dead?

One thing she does know however.

Shit is going to hit the fan.

**XXXXXX**

The first thing that Kristina Potter realised upon waking up is that she felt warmth. A kind of warmth that she had never felt before in her life—or if she did, she doesn't remember it in the least.

She felt _protected._ This warmth makes her feel _safe._ Protected.

If this is a dream, then she doesn't ever want to wake up.

There was a low chuckle above her just then, and her eyes snapped opened only to see a handsome black-haired man looking at her with gentle eyes, amusement visible in his visage. "I'm afraid it's no dream, child."

With a squeak, Kristina Potter leapt up only to wince as she felt as if red-hot daggers had just stabbed itself through her back. The man looked alarmed as he steadied her small body. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "Don't move so suddenly. It took me hours just to stop the bleeding."

Kristina looked at the man with tear-filled eyes. "Who are you? Why did you help me?" she whimpered, taking a look around her surroundings. It is an extremely nice room—looking almost like one of those executive suite hotel rooms that are always advertised on television.

"My name is Ethan. Ethan Nightray." The man introduced himself. "And for the love of Hecate, dear child, if I hadn't came when I did, your uncle would have beaten you to death!" His voice sounded angry, and Kristina flinched.

He sounds almost like how Uncle Greg at the bookstore had sounded before he'd passed away when he had found out what had happened. Big Brother Matt had sounded the same way too. Why are they all so concerned for her? She's a freak, isn't she? That's what Aunt Petunia always said.

Ethan hesitated as he saw the cowed expression on the child's face, with the small girl looking as if she'd expected him to hit her. The vampire coughed into his hand. "Okay, Krista. Let's try this again. My name's Ethan Nightray. I got you out of that house. And as for your relatives, let's just say that they won't be going near you _ever_ again." An almost vindictive smirk appeared on his face.

Kristina blinked doe-like eyes at him. "'Krista'?" she echoed.

"Kristina is a little too grown-up name for a little girl." Ethan teased, poking her on the nose, and the girl pouted. "And it's a mouthful. Besides, 'Krista' kind of suits you."

Furthermore, Krista is also the short form for 'Kristina'.

"Krista…" Kristina repeated the name. Is it a nickname, like the one that Aunt Petunia had always given her cousin? She nodded her head, finding that she likes it. "I like it."

"Also…" Ethan hesitated before slowly and gently scooping up the little girl and sitting her on his lap—he'd long learned that abused children don't take well to sudden fast movements. "Tell me something, Krista. Do you believe in vampires?"


	2. Road to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristina Potter is hereby named as Krista Nightray. Meanwhile with Magical Britain, everything had came to a standstill when Kingsley Shacklebolt delivered the news of the fire at Number 4 to Amelia Bones.

Avalon, the home country of the Hidden Circle is the one place where the Unseens didn't have to hide who they are—it is their sanctuary. And as it's name states— _hidden—_ they are hidden from prying eyes by both the mundanes and the wizarding communities alike.

As the Hidden Circle's history could be traced since before the time of King Arthur, Lady Morgana Le Fey and the Great Wizard Merlin, they have a long and ancient history that could be dated back since the beginning of the world.

Due to their magic that is much more potent and powerful than what the wizarding communities are capable of these days, with the countless wards, runes and barriers surrounding Avalon, no wizard had been able to find the exact location of their home country—not that they didn't _try._

Owls and other feathered creatures or even alternative methods of mail from the various wizarding communities could still reach them, but nothing more than that. And while the Hidden Circle did sometimes invite humans not in the Hidden Circle to one of their countless celebrations and rituals held, precautions are always exercised, as _nothing_ is more important than keeping the location of Avalon a secret.

The exact location is mostly unknown—but if one has to pinpoint an exact location, it is somewhere in Central Europe. And due to the countless wards, runes and barriers surrounding it, anyone that the Hidden Circle doesn't want knowing about or entering Avalon will just be transported through to the other side if they should come close to crossing it. Not even airplanes will be able to see Avalon from the air.

Thus, here Ethan Nightray stood at the front doors of Nightray Manor in Avalon facing his very confused brother with a scared human child in his arms.

Rather than use one of the many hidden entrances hidden all over the world that is only accessible by one of the Downworlders, as there is a _human_ child with him, and not to mention a _very_ vulnerable and scared human child who is still trying to wrap her head around the entire tale of magic, vampires and such for three days now, Ethan had opted to take the _physical_ entrance in Central Europe.

Thus, Klaus Nightray stood in front of his younger brother on the front doorsteps of Nightray Manor, looking extremely confused. This is definitely _not_ what he is expecting when he had came to welcome his younger brother home after six years.

"Ethan, what in the name of the Morrigan did you _do?"_ Klaus almost groaned.

Ethan coughed into his hand as Krista gave a very light giggle into his chest, clutching at the fabric of his clothes. Klaus like all vampires who have adored children gazed at Krista adoringly before switching his exasperated gaze back at his brother.

"Is Father around?" Ethan asked meekly at last. "This is a _bit_ of a long story."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he looked from the little redhead in Ethan's arms to the sheepish expression on his brother's face. From his experience with his brother whenever Ethan had one of his crazy ideas, he had a feeling that this isn't just a _bit._

"Yeah, I can just imagine." Klaus added dryly.

* * *

Krista was passed into the temporary care of Klaus' wife, Vivian Nightray who was formerly known as Vivian Rosario before she had married Klaus, and the two brothers have then hurried into Nikolai Nightray's study to meet with the Nightray vampire lord.

Like all vampires, Vivian is extremely beautiful, carrying herself with a kind of grace and elegance that Aunt Petunia likely wouldn't be able to pull off in a million years, despite the countless lessons that she had taken at finishing school, and even after.

The Lady had beautiful golden-blonde hair that reaches to her waist and crimson red eyes. She is also dressed in a dark blue and white dress that while looks elegant and forthcoming of her status as the wife of a vampire noble house, will also allow her to move easily should she ever find herself in a situation that warrants combat. Her nails are also beautifully manicured and painted with black nail polish, with gleaming bracelets around her wrists, and a ruby necklace around her neck.

Krista thought that she looks extremely kind and beautiful, and didn't fail to tell Vivian so. The vampire had only laughed. "That's very sweet of you, dear." Vivian had smiled, gazing at Krista with an adoring and longing look. "And you are adorable. I can't fathom why anyone would want to hurt you." Crimson eyes narrowed into slits when she'd said that, as one of the few things that the Hidden Circle can't stand is abuse of a child.

Ethan didn't even have to say anything—both Klaus and Vivian aren't blind. They could both see the injuries and signs of abuse on the small redhead and even smell the blood beneath her clothes and the bandages. Curiously however, even despite the fact that noble vampires generally had extremely good control over their thirst, Krista's blood doesn't even _sing_ to them in the least.

Vivian could only assume that Ethan had unconsciously seen Krista as family—maybe as a daughter or something, and something in the blood of the Nightray vampires have recognised it. And honestly, considering that Carmella Morgenstern who had been Ethan's best friend since early childhood, and had been _Vivian's_ close friend since their days at Nightshades Academy—the academy for the Downworlders, Vivian had long been accustomed to Ethan's eccentrics and how he can make certain decisions that simply scream 'crazy' to them.

Krista only beamed at Vivian, currently sitting on her lap as the vampire gazed at her fondly, a look of longing and want on her face. She felt suddenly shy—as all her life, she had the feelings of being unwanted and unneeded drilled into her, with Uncle Greg and Big Brother Matt along with a few others making her believe the exact opposite, but unable to do anything further. And now, with Ethan and his family, they made her feel _protected._ Safe.

She _wants_ to stay with them, no matter what.

There was a knock on the ornate doors of Vivian and Klaus' bedchambers just then, and Vivian looked up, smiling. "Eve, is that you? Come on in."

A girl who looks very similar to Vivian entered just then. She looks maybe about sixteen or so, but Krista had learned by now that appearances don't really reflect a vampire's true age.

"Hi Vivian." The girl chirped before looking at the child currently cradled in Vivian's arms curiously. "Who's this? Is she human?"

Vivian smiled before gesturing for the vampire—Eve. "Krista, this is my cousin, Evelyn Rosario. Eve, this is Krista. Ethan brought her home."

"Hello." Eve smiled at Krista kindly, though she'd exchanged startled looks with her cousin when her vampire sight had caught the signs of abuse on the small redhead.

"Hello." Krista whispered timidly.

Vivian smiled at the two girls before her. "Now, why don't we have one of the servants prepare us a meal as we wait for the men to be done with their business?" she suggested.

* * *

"Of all the things for you to do, Ethan, this has to be the most _idiotic_ thing that you've done to date!" Nikolai Nightray roared at his younger son, with loose papers and items not fastened properly flying off his desk with the magic that he had released in his anger.

Ethan and Klaus both winced as one in the face of their father's anger. They rarely had that anger turned on them ever since they were fledglings. Nikolai Nightray might be a number of things, but he is a good father—had been to them ever since they've lost their mother when Ethan was barely old enough to remember, and the vampire lord had loved both his boys accordingly.

"I have a reason—"

"I should hope so, as I should throw you before the Vampire High Council for this—"

"It is important—"

"What is so important that you took Wizarding Britain's most cherished child here to Avalon—"

"Father, you're not listening—"

"Just tell me what is going through your _brain_ exactly, Ethan—"

" _Can you be quiet and just listen to me for just one goddamn second, for Morrigan's sake!"_ Ethan raised his voice, and both Klaus and Nikolai were instantly silenced, staring at their younger brother and son respectively with astonishment, as Ethan had _never_ raised his voice against his family for any reason.

Not even when his wife and mate had died nearly six years ago, and Ethan had tried to starve himself to the point that he had nearly gone insane with bloodlust, and Klaus had to shove bags of blood down his brother's throat with desperation to prevent him from fading away.

Ethan sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looks a lot like his father and brother. All three Nightray men have the same raven-black hair and crimson eyes. Unlike Klaus who had the defined features and firm jawline of Nikolai, Ethan had the softer features of their mother whom Ethan doesn't even remember anymore.

"…She would have died if I hadn't taken her away, Father." Ethan said wearily.

Nikolai frowned. "That is what humans do, Ethan," he said harshly. "They _die._ We're in no position to save every human from certain death. Just like we need _explicit permission_ from the Shadowguardians, the Vampire High Council _or_ the High Warlocks to change a human into one of us, we have to abide by the Law. We _can't_ interfere in the affairs of either the mundanes or the wizarding communities and vice-versa."

"It isn't that simple, Father." Ethan said again, wiping a hand down his face.

Klaus frowned, looking at his younger brother. He knows his brother well, and knows that Ethan generally wouldn't do a thing like that for no good reason. Probably, more than anyone else, Ethan _detests_ the wizarding communities more than any Downworlder that he knew of. It had after all been wizard hunters who have killed his sister-in-law and his unborn niece or nephew for nothing at all—unless one counts simply existing as a sin.

And not to mention that the child whom Ethan had brought to Avalon _and_ Nightray Manor isn't just any wizarding child. It is _Kristina Seraphina Potter_ herself—the so-called icon of the 'Light'. Honestly, the Hidden Circle had called it bull, what the wizards have called that miraculous night when the one-year-old had survived a curse that had killed thousands.

Klaus knew from his conversations with Magnus and Nain—two of the High Warlocks that runs Avalon's ruling council, that most likely, Lily Potter had cast extremely powerful protective and blood magic to ensure her infant daughter's survival. In Magical Britain, such magic is considered dark and illegal—as it requires a willing sacrifice to activate that magic—Protective Blood Magic. But in the other wizarding communities around the globe, it is entirely legal, and was even researched.

If Magical Britain hadn't banned literally _every single form of magic_ there is, then they would have known it, and most likely, more people would have survived the war.

After the Fall of Voldemort, not even the Hidden Circle knew where Kristina Potter is, only that she had been living amongst mundanes. And now, Ethan had brought Kristina Potter to Avalon with obvious signs of abuse visible on the small child, and the redhead looks to be only about _three,_ when she is supposed to be _five._

"Ethan, maybe you should explain." Klaus said wearily. "What is going on? Why did you bring Kristina Potter here? And why does she look about three, not five? She looks even scared of her own shadow! And neither Vivian nor I are blind. Has someone been abusing her?"

Nikolai looked ready to burst the moment the words 'abuse' had passed Klaus' lips. Ethan sighed, looking from his father to his older brother. "…I'll start from the beginning," he said wearily.

Both Nikolai and Klaus remained silent as Ethan told his story, only interrupting occasionally to clarify some questions.

Ethan told them how he had travelled to Little Whinging and had stopped into a bookstore in the hopes of buying some literature when he had seen that little girl wander into the store with obvious signs of abuse and _torture_ visible on her small body. How the bookstore owner was so angry about it, and had told Ethan that literally half the town _knew_ that little Kristina Potter had been horribly abused by her own relatives, but could do _nothing_ about it, as whenever the proper authorities are called, it is always explained away as some sort of misunderstanding. When the more persistent ones have tried to get more permanent help for Kristina Potter, they either found themselves mysteriously accused of some crime, or found themselves unable to live in Little Whinging any longer.

At this point, Nikolai looked extremely thunderous and Klaus looked as if he's ready to call Seth and Sena—his retainers to his side and hunt himself some wizards. Both the vampires aren't stupid. They knew wizarding interference when they saw one, and this has wizarding interference written all over it. _And_ this is breaking the Laws of the Sacred Creed furthermore—the Magna Carta that both Magical Britain _and_ the Hidden Circle have signed with the monarch of Great Britain _centuries_ ago.

"Did you kill them—those mundanes?" Nikolai asked when Ethan had finished his story, looking extremely thunderous. The pine wood of the ancient desk looked as if it's about to crack beneath Nikolai's fist—with how hard that he is grinding his fist into it. "Did you make them suffer—those _monsters?"_

Ethan met Nikolai's furious eyes without any fear and nodded, "Yes, I did," he responded.

"Good." Nikolai let out a huff as he leaned back into his chair. "Hurting a child like that… Call us what they want, but even we the Downworlders—the Hidden Circle, will _never_ hurt a child, regardless of their species." He looked at Ethan. "I can understand why you brought her to Avalon now, Ethan."

Klaus frowned as he recalled his first meeting with Krista, and her blood didn't even _sing_ to him in the least. The only way that would happen is if Ethan had claimed her as blood—whether consciously or unconsciously, and the magic of the Lady had responded as such.

"Did you claim her, Ethan?" Klaus asked, and both his father and brother turned towards the older Nightray brother in surprise. "Did you claim her as blood? Because when I first met her, her blood didn't sing to me in the least."

Nikolai looked surprised at that, and looked towards Ethan for his response. His younger son looked guilty before he nodded. "…I did." Ethan answered. "I… I can't just leave a child to suffer. And furthermore…" He fidgeted. "…She reminds me of what I could have if Elise hadn't been killed by hunters. She… She could have been my _daughter._ I couldn't save Elise or my unborn child. I just can't let Krista die at the hands of _mundanes_ before she is even old enough to go to magical school!" He pleaded with Nikolai with his eyes, begging for his understanding. "She would have _died_ within a year or so if they'd kept up with that level of abuse."

Nikolai sighed. If Ethan truly did claim a human child as _blood—_ as _his_ child, then there isn't anything that anyone could have done, as she would be protected under vampire law. Besides, not just any human child could be accepted by vampire magic, with a noble vampire claiming a human child as _theirs._ Their vampire blood and magic—the Protection gifted to the Dark Children by the Lady Morrigan and the Goddess Hecate have to acknowledge it—that _blood_ had accepted and seen the child as _theirs._

Besides, Nikolai had longed for a grandchild to dote on and spoil. When his late daughter-in-law had informed them that she's carrying the next generation of Nightray children, he was overjoyed, looking forward to the experience of being a grandfather. When Elise had died, taking her unborn child with her, he was devastated, and was alarmed with Ethan's state of mind after that. Nikolai was actually relieved when his younger son had stepped in through the doors of Nightray Manor earlier, looking as he was before Elise had died.

Finally, Nikolai looked at his two sons, his gaze gentle as he looked at Ethan, "…I would like to meet her."

**XXXXXX**

"…And thus, we declare one Sirius Orion Black _innocent_ of all charges, and he would be released effective immediately, and would also be compensated for his unjustified imprisonment." Amelia Bones recited even as the chains binding Sirius' limbs to the chair in the middle of the courtroom fell apart. The DMLE head met with Charlus' eyes, with the Potter lord looking both relieved and grateful, and he nodded appreciatively to her.

There were flashes going off via the reporters' cameras—thankfully, _none_ of them being Rita Skeeter. Amelia Bones was very firm on that when Fudge, that pompous fool had invited the press from literally every single wizarding paper and magazine there is to the trial of Sirius Black. Clearly, that pompous fool had thought to discredit Amelia and Moody by having the members of the press report what must be a _grievous mistake_ on the parts of the DMLE by daring to proclaim that the Minister of Magic _and_ Wizengamot had made such a terrible _mistake._

Well, he is eating his words now, Amelia thought to her internal glee, watching as Fudge looked as if he'd just swallowed an extremely sour lemon. Albus Dumbledore who wasn't able to preside the trial due to a conflict of interests looked displeased too. Surprisingly, Remus Lupin was also present, being seated next to Dumbledore while looking at Charlus Potter despairingly, with the Potter lord determinedly _not_ looking at the werewolf.

Amelia wondered for a moment the reason behind that, knowing that Charlus had never really liked Remus. Oh, it is definitely not for his werewolf status, as Charlus Potter had been one of the biggest advocates of Downworlder rights. In fact, if memory serves her correctly, he had been working with Amos Diggory for _years_ now to pass a new bill to force a new peace treaty between Magical Britain and the Hidden Circle.

Most likely, Charlus had despised Remus for his lack of a backbone, as what Moody had told Amelia in confidence once—sometime back during the war before the Potters have died. The werewolf incident back during James Potter's Sixth Year had Charlus _furious._ He had actually spanked his sixteen-year-old son, much to James' chagrin when he had returned for the summer holidays, but James had admitted that he deserved it, and Charlus had even grounded both James and Sirius for the entire summer.

The two boys were even forced to read through every single book and bill on werewolf legislation and even how dangerous it is to run around with a werewolf even in their Animagus forms.

The nail that had forced the coffin shut is the fact that Remus had so readily believed the worst of Sirius—that he could so easily believe that it is _Sirius_ who had betrayed both his best friends to Voldemort. Charlus wasn't pleased with that, when it is _Remus_ who had shared a dorm for seven years with the same boy and had grown up with him. Thus, shouldn't he know Sirius better than anyone else?

Honestly, Amelia knew that Remus Lupin is going to have a lot of grovelling to do before Charlus _and_ Sirius would forgive the werewolf for throwing Sirius so easily…to the wolves. Both men aren't the forgiving sort, and they aren't the type to just 'forget and forgive' either.

"Mr Black, do you have any requests?" Amelia asked of Sirius who looked both shocked and relieved at his sentencing. At this time tomorrow, all of Magical Britain will know of his innocence, and will thus be on the hunt for the real traitor, Peter Pettigrew.

"Yes. I want to at least visit Kristina if Lord Potter permits it." Sirius said immediately, looking towards Charlus hopefully.

"Yes, I would like to make my case before the entire Wizengamot _once again."_ Charlus said firmly, emphasising the words, getting to his feet, and a hush fell upon the room. "I would like to claim custody on my granddaughter as it should be. I will present my son and daughter-in-law's will if I have to. Will you really be foolish enough to go against two _heads_ of the Ancient Houses?"

The unsaid threat was clearly visible in his words.

"Y-Yes, yes, I suppose it _is_ possible for you to claim custody if the child's godfather wishes it too." Fudge blubbered, wiping his sweating forehead with a handkerchief nervously, looking as if he is about to piss himself with fear when Charlus turned cold hazel eyes towards the Minister. "Uh well…"

"I'm afraid not." Albus Dumbledore stood up next, meeting Charlus' cold eyes bravely. Amelia should really give Dumbledore props for it, as not even _Alastor Moody_ is brave enough to meet Charlus Potter's eyes when he is in a foul mood. The man isn't one of the greatest Aurors that had ever lived for nothing. "Kristina is safe where she is. But I guess occasional once a month visits is good enough?" He offered what must be a peace offering, but clearly, Charlus didn't seem to think so.

"You kept my granddaughter from me for long enough, Dumbledore!" Charlus Potter roared, and the entire chamber jumped in fright. Out of the corner of her eye, Amelia spied the reporters scribbling into their notebooks quickly. "It is stated in James and Lily's will that Kristina should go to _me!_ And if not me, then Sirius! _We_ are her legal guardians! Her magical guardians! You will release Kristina's location to me right now, or so help me, Albus, I will duel you into a drooling imbecile!" Charlus summoned his wand from his wrist holster silently at that point.

"She is safe where she is." Dumbledore stated stubbornly. "She—"

"—should be with family." A cool voice spoke, interrupting another of Dumbledore's 'Greater Good' tirades. As one, everyone in the chambers of Courtroom 10 turned only to spy the cool visage of Lucius Malfoy who is gazing at Dumbledore with disgust. "Any wizarding child born will be claimed by the father's family, and _not_ the mother's. It is one of the ancient wizarding laws written by Merlin himself, and despite what you may think, Dumbledore, you are _not_ above the law." The Malfoy Head stated firmly. "The girl—regardless of who she is—is still a magical child, and she belongs with wizards and witches, not whoever you deem fit to raise her."

Charlus had never quite liked the Malfoy House, but in this case, he is of agreement with Lucius Malfoy, Abraxas' boy.

Abraxas had been a man of honour and is a family man through and through—it is something that Charlus had respected about his childhood rival. It is of no surprise that Abraxas had passed that down to his son. Charlus had assumed that sometime between Abraxas' death during Lucius' Fifth Year and after he'd graduated, Lucius had somehow forgotten what his father had stood for and went towards Voldemort's side, thus besmirching the honour of the Malfoy line. Either that, or Lucius had caved into peer pressure to join Voldemort.

"I agree." Augusta Longbottom, the Regent of House Longbottom stated next, looking at Dumbledore with disgust. "Release custody of the Potter Heiress to Lord Potter. It should be what is done five years ago."

"W-Well…" Fudge mopped his brow nervously even as expectant eyes turned towards him, the most prominent amongst them being Charlus' dagger-like eyes and Dumbledore's madly twinkling blues giving him a cool warning, "Amelia, if you could send one of your Aurors to the Child Welfare Office within the next hour, I will give the order to unseal Kristina Potter's file. And if Lord Potter could send a copy of James and Lily Potter's will to Child Welfare, we will make sure that custody is transferred to him—"

"And Sirius." Charlus stated firmly, having walked down to the ground level and standing by Sirius, giving the younger man a number of potions to consume.

"A-And Lord Black." Fudge echoed nervously.

"Thank you." Amelia huffed, seeing as how she had been trying to do the same thing for _years_ now ever since Kristina Potter was whisked off to who-knows-where after the fiasco on that Halloween night. Dumbledore isn't the only person Charlus is angry with. Rubeus Hagrid is another—for kidnapping his granddaughter when he has _no_ authority to do that. Amelia definitely wouldn't be surprised if Charlus decided to press charges against Dumbledore _and_ Hagrid sometime in the near future. "Kingsley, if you can do that for me, and then go and collect Kristina Potter, it would be appreciated."

"Yes, Boss." Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded his head and scurried out of the courtroom.

"Mr Potter." Sirius gazed at Charlus with the adoration of a son would his father. _"Thank you."_ He sobbed, all the emotions coming back to him now that he isn't exposed to the Dementors daily anymore. "I _knew_ that you would come for me. I _believed._ I swear that I didn't mean to—I _didn't know_ that Peter is the traitor. I didn't know that he… James and Lily—"

"Hush now, child." Charlus patted Sirius' back comfortingly the same way he always did whenever Sirius is upset or ill ever since he had taken the child in after Sirius had ran away, and Arcturus Black had transferred care of his grandson to his rival, stating that it is safer for Sirius than risk having his grandson getting beaten half to death by his deranged daughter-in-law. "We have time to talk. Now, it's more important to get you treated. I have my personal Healer waiting for us at Potter Manor. Let's go—"

"…Sirius. Mr Potter."

As one, both Sirius and Charlus turned towards the meek voice that belonged to a nervous Remus Lupin who had Albus Dumbledore at his side. Charlus' face hardened upon seeing the spineless coward and the manipulative bastard who had kept his granddaughter from him. "It's _Lord_ Potter to you, Lupin." Charlus said coolly, and Remus looked as if he'd just been slapped.

"It's not a good idea to take Kristina from her current guardians." Dumbledore said with a frown. "It's not safe—"

"That's not for you to decide." Charlus cut in, eyes narrowing at Dumbledore. "You got my son and daughter-in-law killed when you persuaded them to move out of Potter Manor to Godric's Hollow of all places! Potter Manor is one of the safest places in the UK! Voldemort would _never_ have found them there! Their deaths are on your head! _You_ got them killed, and then you have the audacity to take Kristina away from me when you have _no_ right to do that!"

Sirius meanwhile was glaring at his former friend in disgust. "You abandoned me!" he hissed at Remus who looked hurt. "How could you believe that I would have betrayed James and Lily? James is like my brother! They named me godfather to Kristina! I would rather die than betray them, and you know that!"

"Come along, Sirius." Charlus said, glaring at Dumbledore and Lupin with contempt. "Let's get to the DMLE to get your wand and let's go home. I might just send Kristina to Beauxbatons or even Salem once she turns eleven rather then send her to Hogwarts. And if you want my advice, I'll advise you to pick your friends wisely."

"I couldn't agree more." Sirius added, giving Dumbledore and Remus one last disgusted look before Charlus led him out of the courtroom.

Remus Lupin stared at the departing backs of Charlus Potter and Sirius Black mournfully. Somewhere within him, Moony howled with anguish for his pack deserting him.

**XXXXXX**

As is standard whenever a Downworlder clan wishes to blood adopt a human child, the three Nightray men have taken Krista with them and headed straight to the residence of one of the High Warlocks to do the adoption ritual.

It had taken nearly twenty minutes of explanation to a very confused Nain, the High Warlock that had always been close to the Nightray clan. In fact, he had always been the High Warlock that the vampires always approached.

Nain had requested to speak with Krista alone for several moments after the entire explanation. And while Ethan is reluctant to let Krista out of his sight, he had relented in the end, as he knew that Nain needs to make sure that Krista isn't coerced into doing this, as it had happened before in the past.

Nain had also made sure that Krista knew what this blood adoption ritual entails. It is literally overriding her humane blood with that of a noble vampire's. But as she had been originally human, it won't make her _full vampire,_ but only part-vampire. She'll still be immortal, and will only stop ageing once she is sixteen—the maturity age for the Hidden Circle.

It is just that unlike full vampires like Ethan and Nikolai, Krista will be more vulnerable than the average vampire. And unlike the full-blooded vampires, she won't need blood as often. While she might be stronger and faster than the average human, her strength level won't match that of a full vampire.

Nain had always been good with children, and he had explained that in an easy to understand way so that he won't scare Krista. But as the long and short of it is that Krista will gain a family—one that won't abandon her, and she won't have to return to abusive relatives, the small redhead had agreed to it readily, as Ethan, Vivian, Eve, Klaus and even Nikolai have been nothing but kind to her.

"Who will take the place as the father?" Nain asked even as with a snap of his fingers, the candles at the points of the pentagram star lit up. Krista gazed at it in wonder from Ethan's arms. Nain is starting to wonder if Ethan will ever let Krista walk on her own legs.

The three Nightray men exchanged looks before Ethan sighed and handed Krista to Nikolai who cradled her carefully in his arms. Their first meeting had been almost awkward, but Krista had quickly charmed the vampire lord with her sweet and innocent nature. By the time that they've left the Nightray Manor to visit Nain, Nikolai was almost reluctant to hand Krista over to Ethan.

"I will." Ethan stated even as he stood at the point where Nain had directed him.

"Do you three gentlemen—and lady—know and understand what this entails?" Nain questioned once more, looking from face to face, and he received firm nods for this. "Very well. Then we shall begin."

Nain began to chant something in the Chthonian tongue—the language only familiar to the Downworlders, as it is the language they used for their rituals and advanced spells. A crimson red glow begin glowing around the pentagram star drawn on the ground.

Krista who is positioned in the middle of the pentagram star looked nervously at Ethan. "Ethan?" she called out in a small voice, not daring to move.

Ethan gave a reassuring smile. "Stay calm and don't move, Krista," he reassured. "Everything's going to be fine, okay?"

A great gust of wind started picking up, and Krista flinched and screwed her eyes shut even as she felt the wind surrounding her; with something _warm_ flowing into her veins. Nain who is still chanting a string of long words in Chthonian was taken aback momentarily as he caught a quick flash of a lady in all black with a black raven perched on her right shoulder appear behind the small redhead for a just a fraction of a moment before she'd disappeared once more.

The crimson glow changed to a brilliant white before the glow then died away, and the flames on the candles flickered once and went out. All was silent for several moments save for harsh breathing, and Nain snapped his fingers once before the lights in his house turned on once more.

"It is done." Nain told the three Nightray vampires. "She's one of us now. Nikolai, you might want to christen your new grandchild with her new name."

Nikolai smiled as Ethan picked up the unconscious Krista, cradling her in his arms carefully, and looking at her tenderly. "…Krista Nightray." Nikolai announced. "My son gave her this name, and it shall be what she's known as."

"Vivian will adore her—she already do in fact." Klaus commented. "We will need to teach her how to control her powers and strength. We need to teach her everything that we teach our young." Klaus ran a mental list of the lessons that they need to give his new niece.

"I can do that. Carmella will help me too." Ethan said immediately.

"Also, you might want to get her checked out." Nain cut in, and the three vampires looked towards the High Warlock who looked solemn. "I saw a faint visage of the Lady Morrigan earlier when we're doing the ritual. She's granted Krista her _personal protection._ You know what it means." He walked towards Ethan and gently turned Krista's left wrist over so that they could see the underside of her wrist. And there, it is visible—a small black crest of a black raven—the mark of the Lady Morrigan. "I think she's one of the Seven."

Nikolai frowned, understanding what Nain is saying. "You're saying that you think my granddaughter is a _Shadowguardian?"_ he asked incredulously.

A Shadowguardian. One of the seven chosen warriors by the Lady Morrigan and Goddess Hecate that protects Avalon and the Hidden Circle. Like how there are _seven_ High Warlocks that made up Avalon's ruling council, the seven Shadowguardians worked with them to protect Avalon and the Hidden Circle. One Shadowguardian to each High Warlock.

And the Shadowguardians doesn't necessarily have to be vampires either. They can be fae, faerie, veela, elf, werewolf, warlock or even one of the 'Dark Humans'—a Necromancer or something along those lines. And ever since the birth of the last known Shadowguardian, there hasn't been another since, and there have been no new births amongst the Hidden Circle either.

"She's Marked by the Lady, Father." Klaus said, gazing at the raven mark on his new niece, before locking eyes with Nikolai. "That's all the evidence we need. And Nain is the only High Warlock without his Shadowguardian. Only makes sense that he will know, since _he's_ the one that did the adoption ritual. It's no coincidence. The Lady had guided Krista to us, and we to her."

"One of the Night Guides." Ethan remarked wryly. "The Lady… She's picked Krista to be one of Her agents." He looked at his father and brother. "We should introduce her to Elijah. He _is_ the leader of the Shadowguardians."

"We'll worry about that later." Nikolai commented. A warm smile appeared on his face as he gazed at his sleeping granddaughter. She's sleeping now, but he knows that once Krista opens her eyes, her once bright green eyes will now be mixed heavily with red—always one of the signs of a vampire due to their consummation of blood. Her features have also changed slightly—reflecting Ethan's more that is always a side effect of the ritual. "Krista Nightray." He said out loud. "My grandchild. I will always protect you."

**XXXXXX**

Amelia Bones was looking over a _request_ from Moody to investigate all the members of the Wizengamot and Albus Dumbledore thoroughly—including a suggestion to take a closer look at the inner workings of Hogwarts when Kingsley Shacklebolt came barrelling through the doors of her office, looking as if he'd ran the entire way here.

His robes were ruffled, and he looked panicked—unusual for the normally composed Auror whom Amelia is seriously considering promoting to Head Auror once Rufus retires or decides to seek further prospects.

"Kingsley?" Amelia raised an eyebrow, putting down the roll of parchment that she is reading where Moody had placed every single reason why they should investigate the Wizengamot. And with how paranoid that man is, it is a pretty impressive list. "What is it? Didn't you go to retrieve Kristina Potter from wherever Dumbledore had placed her? Lord Potter had been flooing me literally every hour just to get an update."

"That's the problem, Boss." Kingsley said urgently, his eyes wide with fear and horror—especially from what he'd managed to find out from one of the residents in Little Whinging. Amelia raised an eyebrow, and he swallowed nervously, knowing that shit is about to hit the fan. "She's gone."

Amelia's eyes widened, and she stood up from behind her desk. "'Gone'?" she echoed incredulously. "What do you mean by 'gone' exactly?"

Kingsley swallowed nervously before trying to catch his breath back. "There was a fire three nights ago that killed all the residents of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging— _that's_ where Dumbledore placed Kristina Potter—with a bunch of Muggles!" he said harshly. Kingsley had never hated Muggles, but he is seriously considering his stance on them after what he'd found out. "Not a single one survived." He met with Amelia's wide eyes who seemed to understand what Kingsley is driving at. "And when I asked around, I learned that…" Kingsley swallowed nervously, unwilling to continue any further.

"What? What did you learn?" Amelia asked almost fearfully. Kristina Potter is just the age of her own niece. Is she dead? How is she going to break the news to Charlus Potter?

Kingsley closed his eyes briefly, wishing that he had been one of the ones to back Amelia up when she had tried to fight for Lord Potter to get custody of his granddaughter years ago. If he had… If Amelia had more support in what she'd wanted…

"…Kristina Potter was abused, Ma'am." Kingsley croaked, his voice cracking at the word 'abused', "by her own _family."_ Amelia went pale. "In the words of one of the residents, he said that 'those thrice damned Dursleys got what they deserved', and if… If the fire hadn't killed Kristina Potter, she wouldn't have survived long enough to attend Hogwarts."

Amelia felt faint even as she sank back down into her chair. Kingsley is never one to exaggerate things. If he had said that, that means the abuse must be bad—very bad. Dear Merlin…

"…Kingsley, summon Scrimgeour, Moody and Proudfoot." Amelia said at last, finally managing to find her voice. "Now. Tell them it's an emergency. I think we need a meeting."

Kingsley nodded shakily before leaving Amelia's office to see to his orders.

Amelia placed her face into her hands, wondering how she is going to break the news to Charlus Potter and Sirius Black who are both currently eagerly waiting for news of their granddaughter and goddaughter in Potter Manor. This news might be what will break them.

"…Good Merlin…" Amelia murmured. "…I'm sorry, Charlus…"


	3. World in Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fat's in the fire. Magical Britain has learned of the 'death' of their cherished saviour. It is just the starting points of Magical Britain's slow descent into madness.

Word spread all over the Ministry within moments after the Auror office could confirm the deaths of the residents in Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

And it only took less than a day for all of Magical Britain to know the truth. Every single person—from the Ministry officials to the common wizard or witch in Magical Britain were demanding answers. How could Kristina Potter die? _Who_ is responsible for it? Why didn't Child Welfare check up on her like they did every orphaned magical child?

It didn't take long for the entire story to come out after that.

The head of Gringotts, Chief Ragnok, the head goblin had informed the Aurors that Amelia Bones had sent to get to the bottom of this that James and Lily Potter's will was sealed under the order of Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot upon their deaths—to never be released or read.

If Charlus Potter didn't have the influence that he had, also being named as Goblin Friend to the goblin empire, their will would likely never see the light of day. Also, in said will, James and Lily Potter had stated there clearly in black and white who their Secret Keeper had been, and who their daughter is to be placed with should they meet untimely deaths.

…It at least answers questions just why Dumbledore had sealed the will.

A sobbing and distraught Arabella Figg had also came forward to give her testimony, though it had taken several minutes to calm the Squib down. She had sworn to tell the truth and nothing but the truth in front of Amelia Bones and the top officials of the DMLE and the Child Welfare Office in the interrogation room.

Arabella Figg had then told her story—that after Kristina Potter was 'kidnapped' and brought to her mother's sister and her husband _(at this point, Kingsley Shacklebolt had to physically restrain Marlene McKinnon, an Auror and also the late Lily Potter's best friend),_ Dumbledore had placed Arabella in the neighbourhood to keep an eye on Kristina Potter to ensure that no Death Eater came through.

And much like half of Little Whinging, Arabella Figg _knew_ about the level of emotional and physical abuse that little Kristina Potter had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. And despite the countless letters and missives that she'd sent to Albus Dumbledore, begging him to remove Kristina from the Dursleys' care, the man refused to budge—claiming that the protection is worth a little unhappiness.

(At this point, even Amelia had to control herself to _not_ hunt down Albus Dumbledore and rip him limb from limb)

But the damage is done.

Despite Fudge _and_ Dumbledore's best efforts, all of Magical Britain have known the full extent of the damage that they've done to an innocent child within hours—that she'd died before she is even old enough to attend wizarding school just because of one man's self-delusions and another man's desire for power.

Howlers flooded the offices of both men for days after that—the most prominent being the ones from Molly Weasley who had somehow managed to incorporate the famous Bat Bogey Hex in her Howlers once it goes off.

There were demands for a full enquiry for the two men _and_ the Wizengamot as _they're_ the ones who have backed Dumbledore's actions in regards to Kristina Potter—so much so that there isn't a Child Welfare officer assigned to her case even—something that Amelia Bones isn't pleased to find out.

"Fat's in the fire now." Amelia Bones sighed after a very disastrous twenty-four hours, currently seated in her office having a drink with Moody and Scrimgeour. "Everything is coming out. I wouldn't be surprised if the purebloods tried to pass another one of their anti-Muggle bills in regards to this incident. They will hate the Muggles even more after this if they aren't already."

"Can you blame them, Amelia?" Rufus Scrimgeour questioned irritably, taking a swig of Firewhiskey. After everything that they've found out in the past twenty-four hours, all of them need something strong to drink. "Honestly, I'm seriously considering even _my_ stance on Muggles after this if a magical child could be so horribly abused by her Muggle relatives for _five years_ and _none of us_ know!"

"This is all Albus' fault." Moody growled, his magical eye spinning in its eye socket with such speeds that it even made Amelia queasy to look at it. Beside him, Scrimgeour looked at him with surprise, as it is well known that Moody and Dumbledore are good friends. Seems like whatever good will that Moody had for Dumbledore had evaporated into thin air in the wake of this incident. "If he hadn't denied Lord Potter custody of his granddaughter and had done what he did, the child wouldn't be dead!"

Scrimgeour winced at the mention of Lord Potter, and he turned towards Amelia. "How is he?" he asked Amelia.

Like Amelia and Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour had great respect for Charlus Potter who had been the Head Auror when Scrimgeour himself had been an Auror-in-training. In fact, Charlus Potter had been a _legend._ There is no Auror better than him, Moody had claimed whenever he had trained the newbies.

James Potter had actually found himself having a lot to live up to when he had first signed up for the Auror training program. After Dorea Potter's death, Charlus had retired from the Auror corps, not wishing to risk himself any longer when his son only had one parent left. Charlus had instead stayed on with the DMLE as an advisor of sorts, also occasionally helping to train the newbies.

And unlike most purebloods and probably what must amount to eighty percent of Magical Britain's population, Charlus Potter had _never_ discriminated against any Downworlder. He had actually been a big help to Amos Diggory when he had first taken on the position as Head of the Magical Creatures Regulation, helping the man to set up meetings and such to regulate peace treaties—though anyone knew that those are 'peace treaties' in name only, given how the Minister of Magic and his toady have both felt about the Downworlders.

Thus, everyone in the wizarding community knew better than to cross Lord Charlus Potter.

"Stuck in denial—both of them." Amelia answered with a sigh. "I actually have a meeting with Lord Potter and Sirius tomorrow to clarify everything regarding Kristina Potter." She winced, recalling the ferocity of Charlus Potter's temper. She is so _not_ looking forward to said meeting tomorrow, as Dumbledore had also been called to the after mentioned meeting. "Dumbledore might actually have my pity if he hadn't wrought everything onto himself." Amelia said harshly. "Mark my words, Lord Potter wouldn't let this go."

"I heard that Madam Longbottom, along with a few of the other Heads of Houses have banded together in rare unity—demanding for the Minister to step down and for Dumbledore to step down from his numerous positions." Scrimgeour added. "Kristina Potter is dead because of him after all." Scrimgeour said harshly. He had been there when Charlus Potter was first denied the custody of his granddaughter, and had seen how distraught his former mentor had been. "I heard that there are many people demanding for a full investigation and enquiry of the members of the Wizengamot—as it is common knowledge that nearly half of them are in Dumbledore's pocket."

"It's only a matter of time." Amelia sighed. "First with the Black case, and now this. Fudge's days as Minister is numbered—he wouldn't last longer than a week at this rate. We might even be forced to replace half the members of the Wizengamot too."

" _Why_ does every Minister that we have either turns out to be corrupted or is just a damn fool?" Moody grunted. "First is that fool Bagshot who is practically in Crouch's pocket, and we all know how well that had turned out at the end of the war." Both Amelia and Scrimgeour winced at the mere memory. "And then we get Fudge who is simply _incompetent_ and can't seem to do anything without running to Dumbledore for help every other second!" He banged his fist onto the table. "For the love of Merlin, I'm astounded that the ICW hasn't stepped in yet with the amount of trouble and scandals that we've landed ourselves in throughout the years!"

Amelia and Scrimgeour exchanged looks with each other.

The International Wizard Confederation is an international magical council made up of either representatives or heads of their respective Ministries from the other nations that had a magical Ministry. Amelia knew for one that the ICW doesn't hold Magical Britain in very high regard no thanks to their bigotry and their prejudiced laws regarding Muggleborns and the Downworlders.

Sanguini, a vampire who was once a British wizard back during the 1800s, but had chosen to have himself Turned as his beloved is a vampire is actually the Hidden Circle's _official_ representative to the ICW, as he was once both human and a wizard, and thus, would be able to understand where they're coming from as compared to if the Hidden Circle send a noble vampire or one of the pureblooded Downworlders as their representative.

In several of the other countries, the Downworlders actually lived amongst the wizards and witches, and held jobs or even run businesses. They _co-existed_ together with each other, with each magical Ministry and even the ICW respecting the fact that if any Downworlder broke the law, said Downworlder would be charged by the laws of the Hidden Circle that is actually harsher than the punishments that the wizards would mete out.

Magical Britain is likely the only country on the map that still remains stuck in the 16th century even though the rest of the world had long moved on with the times—especially the Hidden Circle.

Heavens knows how many times Sanguini had complained to the ICW about some bigotry or new law made up in Britain that is severely against the advantage of the Hidden Council. Amos Diggory had been working his fingers to the bone ever since his promotion as Head of the Magical Creatures Regulation, trying to improve lives for the Downworlders in Britain, but he was blocked at every turn. It is probably why next to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office; Amos' department is the one that is the most overworked and also the most underpaid.

"The Hidden Circle is angry too, from what I heard from Amos." Amelia admitted at last. "You know how they feel about children. And the fact that a child is heavily abused by her own family has them all enraged. But they've been staying silent for certain reasons." Both men were silent. "We might as well get someone on our side in the running of Minister. With the way that things are going, we need a competent Minister in office. Someone who wouldn't shrink away from getting their hands dirty. Someone that will do what needs to be done. Someone that is not corrupted."

"Why don't _you_ try then, Amelia?" Moody grunted. "You fit the bill."

Smiling wryly, Amelia Bones shook her head immediately. "No, I'm not cut out for Minister," she said. "I'm more familiar with the workings of the DMLE, and politics isn't something that I want to go in. Rufus, why don't you try? Weren't you always complaining about the Ministry and Dumbledore? And that they're always restricting the Hidden Circle their rights? Here's your chance to put things right. You can even bring Britain to the top if you play your cards properly."

"Me as Minister?" Rufus Scrimgeour echoed incredulously. "And let's say that I agree. Who can take my spot as Head Auror? We're needed badly in Britain, Amelia, you know that. And what with the recent fiasco, it might lure the Death Eaters that we can't sentence to Azkaban out of their hiding spots even."

"Shacklebolt is almost ready to take your spot, Rufus." Moody grunted. "You should give the young a chance to spread their wings, don't you think? Think about it. You might just be able to give Britain their saving grace if you become Minister. You know what it needs. And as you're a former Auror—one that had served on the frontlines during the last war even, you aren't afraid to get your hands dirty. You know how to sacrifice. And you are also one of the few that actually had their heads screwed on properly, and know that ignoring and belittling the Hidden Circle is a road to disaster! They won't stay quiet forever. Sooner or later, they will explode, and it won't be pretty for us." He warned. "And when that happens, the ICW _won't_ help us. They've warned that fool Fudge and Dumbledore what will happen all those years ago when they've first started on their 'hating Downworlders' campaign. Sanguini too. All the ICW will tell us is 'we told you so'."

Rufus Scrimgeour was silent for a long time, contemplating Moody and Amelia's words.

Is he really what Britain needs as their Minister? He isn't blind to the Ministry's faults—all those serving in the DMLE knew the faults of the Ministry and the Minister backwards and forwards, and had seen the corruption within the ranks. Even the number of Auror recruits that they could get yearly is slowly dwindling in number with each year.

Back when Rufus was a fresh recruit, they could get at least twenty recruits easily each year, and after the two year training course, they'll be good enough to be sent out on the field with a partner or two, before being capable enough to tackle solo assignments a year after that.

Now? They'll be lucky to even get three recruits a year with just how much that Fudge had been slashing the DMLE's budget with each passing year—and that is assuming if those recruits won't give up in the middle of the training year and walk out of it entirely. And that woman, Dolores Umbridge is only creating more tension between Magical Britain and the Hidden Circle with all the creature bills that she had been passing.

From Rufus' talks with Amos occasionally during lunchtime or when he had to deliver reports to Amos' office, he knew from the exasperated department head that the Hidden Circle is getting frustrated with their unfair treatment in Britain. The ICW is also losing patience. Magical Britain definitely didn't make themselves any allies with all the laws and bills that they've passed. And Dumbledore's actions for the past several years since the war with Grindelwald didn't help matters either.

Finally, after a long silence, Rufus Scrimgeour looked up. "Let me think about it," he promised.

**XXXXXX**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was very red in the face the next day upon his return to the Ministry with Rufus Scrimgeour, with the younger man spitting curses at Kristina Potter's Muggle relatives _and_ Albus Dumbledore along with Cornelius Fudge.

Scrimgeour winced inwardly upon hearing what Kingsley wanted to do to Dumbledore. And what is he talking about—'sticking his wand in where the sun doesn't shine'? Where does the sun _not_ shine?

Amelia had sent them both out to Little Whinging once more to get a thorough understanding of the entire case, with the two Aurors posing as mundane government officers from Child Welfare, wishing to find out more about little Kristina Potter's living situation with her guardians.

The residents of Little Whinging were more than willing to tell them what they know, though more than one resident had glared at them when they'd knocked on their door—spitting and snarling at them—stating that little Kristina Potter wouldn't be dead if they could just _do their_ _fucking jobs._

That had been the first thing that had sent warning bells ringing through Rufus' head.

The two Aurors have struck gold when they'd wandered onto the commercial district, and had managed to find the one person who knew more than the basics that they already knew—that Kristina Potter's relatives had been abusing her, end of story.

Matthew Greene, the owner of Little Whinging's antique bookstore was willing to tell them what he know, though he'd looked at them suspiciously the entire time that he was telling them what he know. He'd known Kristina Potter since he was a university student and helping out at the bookstore when his father was still alive and running it after all.

Half the town had _known_ that Kristina Potter is getting horribly abused. But any reports that they've made to Social Services or the police are always dismissed as some misunderstanding, and the abuse would then get worse after that. The more persistent ones that tried to get help would mysteriously find themselves unable to remain in Little Whinging any longer.

It all came to such a point that everyone just gave up, only trying to make life easier for Kristina Potter with the little things. It is what Matthew Greene did. It is what _everyone_ did.

Rufus Scrimgeour and Kingsley Shacklebolt knew immediately with those words that there has been wizarding interference, and they don't even _need_ to guess to know which wizard. Hint: his initials are A and D.

Following that, Rufus and Kingsley have then gone to what remains of Number 4 that is just a blackened skeleton of the house. The two Aurors have put up Notice-Me-Not charms as they cast Revealing spells within a fifty mile radius only to come up with _lots_ that the Aurors that were sent before them didn't discover the first time when they did a basic sweep.

Number one, there were remnants of what seems to be a blood ward around the house, cast with protective magic in mind. Number two, there is also a _strong_ compulsion charm weaved into said ward, compelling the inhabitants of Number 4 to _keep_ Kristina Potter, but not love her. There are also illegal Monitoring Charms cast with blood around the house, thus, any claims that Dumbledore made about not knowing Kristina Potter's health state is negated with what they've uncovered.

Needless to say, the two Aurors were almost spitting fire when they've returned to the Ministry of Magic with all their findings. Dumbledore _and_ Fudge will both be very lucky to still be able to retain their positions once Amelia is done with her investigation.

"If those thrice-damned Muggles aren't already dead, I'll kill them myself!" Kingsley raged even as they entered the elevator and pressed the button for the level to the DMLE, with Rufus currently holding a folder containing the abuse photos of Kristina Potter that Matthew Greene had given them as evidence. The young man had taken photos of the abuse whenever he could—keeping them as evidence in hopes that someday, the right authorities could do something about Kristina's abusive relatives. "It makes me wonder if Voldemort didn't have the right idea after all—that all Muggles should be killed."

"Don't repeat this where anyone can hear you, Kingsley!" Rufus reprimanded harshly, though personally, he had agreed with his colleague.

Abuse in the wizarding world is rare, as each child is cherished. But to think that the most famous wizarding child is abused to this extent that if she hadn't died in that fire, she would never have survived long enough to see her eleventh birthday? Is there really a God in this world, Rufus wondered.

The elevator doors opened with a light bang just then, and both Aurors stepped out. And then, the silence that had surrounded them since entering the elevator is instantly destroyed.

" _You got my granddaughter killed!"_

"What's going on?" Kingsley blinked with confusion as they entered the main floor of the Auror Office where he saw a furious Sirius Black being held back by a grim Marlene McKinnon, with Alastor Moody restraining a furious Charlus Potter.

Across the two furious men is Albus Dumbledore whose already crooked nose is bleeding, and no doubt broken from the punch that either Charlus or Sirius had given him. Amelia Bones is also present, along with Remus Lupin. And even though this assault on Albus Dumbledore should really be considered criminal assault, all the Aurors present seemed to have mysteriously turned blind and deaf, and suddenly seemed to be very busy with paperwork at their desks.

"Dumbledore didn't _know_ that—"

"You're still defending that bastard at a time like this?" Sirius roared at his once best friend, with Remus Lupin flinching at Sirius' fury. Marlene tightened her hold on Sirius, refusing to let him loose. "Let me go, Marlene!"

"Not until you've calmed down!" Marlene told her boyfriend sternly.

"You placed my granddaughter with a bunch of _Muggles—_ a bunch of fucking _child abusers_ that Lily had explicitly stated that she isn't to go near!" Charlus Potter roared with fury, his magic cackling around him. "You _caused_ her death! You killed Kristina!"

"Lord Potter, please calm down!" An unknown Auror pleaded with the Potter lord, looking petrified at the amount of magic that Charlus is releasing in his fury.

"My son! My daughter-in-law! And now my granddaughter!" Charlus roared at Dumbledore who looked both abashed and guilty and even ashamed of himself for a moment. "They're all dead because of _you!"_

"That isn't fair!" Remus protested, trying once _again_ to speak up for Dumbledore. Rufus could really tell that idiotic werewolf that it is _not_ a good idea, judging by how angry that Sirius Black and Charlus Potter are. "It isn't Dumbledore's fault—"

"Why don't you shut your trap?" shouted one of the Aurors, shooting Remus and Dumbledore a venomous look.

"What did we ever do to you?! What did we ever do for you to _destroy my family?!"_ Rufus is almost worried for Charlus Potter's heart at this point, due to how agitated that he is. "Even Kristina… She isn't even two yet when you'd sent her to a bunch of child abusers! Did you even check up on her like you said you did? And you don't even have the decency to let me visit her at least!" Rufus felt tears prickling at the side of his eyes at the sight of the distraught grandfather, and he quickly blinked his tears away. "She's all that I have! You took her away from me!" Charlus roared at Dumbledore. "Give her back! Give me back my grandchild! Give me back my family!" Everyone on the DMLE's floor watched with wet eyes as the proud Potter lord broke down, with only the strong grips of Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody holding him up, "Give…them back…"

Augusta Longbottom pushed her way to the front from the crowd of Aurors just then, much to Rufus' surprise, as he didn't even see her there. The regent of House Longbottom had been Charlus Potter's schoolmate when they were still in school, and had been a great friend to Charlus and Dorea both.

In fact, when Augusta had lost her son and daughter-in-law to Bellatrix Lestrange, it had been Charlus who had kept her sane throughout it all. It was _Charlus_ who had stepped in and ripped Augusta's idiot brother a new one when he had thought it a great idea to throw little Neville Longbottom from the second floor window to force his accidental magic.

"Madame Longbottom." Moody murmured, inclining his head politely like a gentleman would a lady.

Augusta Longbottom only nodded to Moody and Amelia as she took Charlus' arm, also giving Dumbledore and Remus disgusted looks. "Come on, Charlus, let's go and get some tea at the teahouse downstairs," she said briskly. "It'll help to calm you down. You too, Lord Black. You need to calm down."

Rufus and Kingsley both parted ways for Charlus Potter and Augusta Longbottom as they made for the elevator, with Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon following them. All four barely noticed their presences—their minds were so consumed with grief and rage.

Rufus Scrimgeour watched as the elevator doors shut with a bang, and he closed his eyes briefly, making up his mind. If this is what Britain had become, then he'll fix the mess that the generations before him had caused.

Their country should never have become one man's cat paw, and neither should they have lived in fear for _years_ when Voldemort had first risen to power. Other countries have their own militia forces—there to take care of any terrorists and usurpers. _They_ never have to worry about potential usurpers like Voldemort in their countries. But Britain never had that.

In fact, according to their own history, Magical Britain _used_ to have forces resembling the Queen's Royal Guard, but it was disbanded after Grindelwald was imprisoned and after Dumbledore had gained the influence that he did. Why though? Why disband them?

And come to think of it, wasn't that also around the time when Britain had slowly started to cut off the Hidden Circle from their lands? Like how Britain had Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley as their magical districts, there is a district dealing in Downworlders' stuff that the witches and wizards frequent too—Grim Avenue. But it was closed down not long after the First War due to all the creature bills and legislations that had forced the Hidden Circle into hiding. Rufus knew from Amos that all those on British soil had retreated back to their home country.

If things continue on the way they are, Britain is only going on a path of destruction. And when that happens—when the Hidden Circle finally decides they had enough, with the Muggleborns right behind them, all that the ICW and the few supporters of Downworlder and Muggleborn rights will say is 'we told you so'.

"…I'm putting my name in for Minister." Rufus said at last, and next to him, Kingsley looked surprised. "It's a sad day when our own government is responsible for a child's death, and ripped an entire family apart. I'm not letting this happen again. If I have to break Britain down to the very foundations and rebuild it, then that's what I'm going to do."

In a corner, a vampire with pale skin and red eyes narrowed his eyes as he watched Charlus Potter disappeared into the elevator with Augusta Longbottom, Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon before switching his crimson gaze to where Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin are standing.

That man—Albus with-too-many-names Dumbledore… He is trouble.

Sanguini sighed to himself. "I'd better inform Ethan about Charlus Potter," he murmured before he disappeared in wisps of black shadows.

**XXXXXX**

One year after Ethan Nightray had picked up a frightened and traumatised abused little girl, blood adopting her as family, and now, that little girl is slowly coming out of her shell, making friends with all the other Downworlder children in the Hidden Circle.

Nain, along with the entire Nightray family were surprised in the beginning when the newly named Krista Nightray had opened her eyes three days after the blood adoption ritual only to reveal that instead of green-red eyes that Nikolai Nightray had expected to see, Krista Nightray now had one green and one red eye.

The High Warlock was overjoyed to find his Shadowguardian at last, and he'd spent several months after the ritual assisting the Nightray clan in preparing potions and medicines to heal Krista's internal injuries and the serious malnutrition. Even though the ritual could heal her physical wounds, the internal injuries aren't quite so easy to heal. Krista would likely always be petite and smaller than those of her age group.

Nain however wasn't so amused when he had thoroughly checked Krista for any health issues after the ritual and had discovered a soul anchor in Krista's _head._ The ritual had done its part in _unblocking_ the soul, and being a _High Warlock_ furthermore, it is child's play for Nain to rip the screaming soul shard out before imprisoning it into a Soul Crystal.

Ethan had spent days after that nursing his young daughter, applying the concocted salve that Nain had given him to the bleeding scar on Krista's head, watching with relief as the scar lightened day by day until the lightning bolt scar had totally vanished by the time that Krista had opened her eyes, only leaving new and unblemished skin behind.

Nain meanwhile had taken the Soul Crystal to one of the Necromancers in Avalon and had told him the entire story. Following that, the Necromancer had banished the soul shard to the depths of Gehenna, informing Nain that the soul shard is a piece of that accursed Black Mage Voldemort. And if he, as a wizard, is insane enough to _split_ his soul, chances are that there are more of those soul shards around. It is probably how he's still alive.

If Nikolai's opinion of the Britain wizards isn't low enough, this piece of information in regards to Krista's health state caused his estimation of them to plunge even lower.

Don't those Britain wizards have any decency _at all?_ Didn't they even bother to _check_ the baby after an attack on her by the most feared Dark Wizard of the last century? So they see a scar on her head, and then what? They just leave it as that?

Not for the first time, Nikolai Nightray thanked the Morrigan for leading his son to Little Whinging where he had been able to rescue the little girl who is slowly stealing his heart. He barely dared to fathom what would happen if Ethan had never gone to Little Whinging. Chances are that Kristina Potter would likely have died within a year or so from the abuse.

Evelyn Rosario, Vivian's younger cousin is also overjoyed to have a little sister of sorts that she can spoil and pamper, having just graduated from Nightshades—the training academy for the Downworlders. She had also just passed her majority, and also had the luck to find her mate _even before_ her graduation—much to the delight of her clan.

The Downworlders' children all knew the barest details of what had happened to Krista prior to her adoption, and they were all quick to include the former human into their fold, teaching her all about their history and their ways.

 _All_ of the Hidden Circle knew what had happened when the Nightray Clan had taken Krista in, but it is kept a strict secret within their circle. To speak of it _outside_ is an offence punishable by death. The High Warlocks are very strict on it. The Vampire Ruling Council had also met a week after Nikolai Nightray had sent out the missive regarding his new granddaughter. That meeting had lasted well over two hours. And by the end of it, to say that the twelve vampire lords are upset is an understatement. For once, they are all in agreement that Krista Nightray is one of _theirs,_ and screw the wizarding world.

Krista was uncomfortable in the beginning when everyone had tried to make her feel welcome—having been made to feel _un_ welcome nearly her entire life, with her aunt and uncle drilling thoughts like she's unwanted and such into her head since she was old enough to understand.

Curiously, Evelyn seemed furious the first time that Krista had told her that, but the older vampire had quickly smoothened her expression before telling the little girl gently that they are _family_ now, and family do not abandon family.

Alexander Mikaelsson, the High Prince and Heir to one of the twelve vampire ruling clans had also taken to Krista straight off the bat when Evelyn had introduced the pair to each other. Much like Krista, he is a Shadowguardian too, and he had taught her the barest basics before the leader of the Shadowguardians had stepped in and had taken her through the A to Z of everything, even teaching her how to summon her weapon, and training her in the combat and magic aspects.

Another person who is also quickly becoming one of Krista's best friends is Nathaniel Krauss—one of the few warlocks in Avalon, and thus, is highly skilled in magic.

Now one year after her adoption, several of the Downworlder children whom Krista had been acquainted or friends with over the span of one year are currently gathered in some forest to the far north of Scotland that is the land belonging to one of the vampire lords.

Every year, the vampire lords meet at least once to talk about any affairs occurring amongst their lands and such. Usually, the meetings are held in Avalon. But this year, as the time for their meeting also coincides with the time of the year when the faeries of the Wild Hunt is carrying out their… _Hunt,_ the vampire lords have decided that it might be best if they had their meeting somewhere than Avalon.

And thus, the children—or fledglings as they are known as are all gathered in the forest either teaching Krista what she doesn't know or playing with each other, with Evelyn Rosario supervising. Her mate is actually patrolling the perimeter. He is actually nervous, as the area they're in is rather close to British wizard territory, and the Hidden Circle aren't exactly known to be best buds with them.

"Midnight Tales—the history of the Night Children and the Hidden Circle." Alexander Mikaelsson was telling Krista, with both of them leaning with their backs against a giant oak tree. Nathaniel was sitting on Krista's other side, with a giant tome currently resting on her knees. Some of the other children were also seated near them—several of them with their own books, but were listening with interest; eager to share whatever they knew with Krista. "The immortal brothers—they are said to be the first of the Immortal Children—way before magic's birth. One brother bitten by bat. The other by wolf. Thus, they are said to be the first vampire and the first werewolf."

"Ethan covered that during his first lesson with me." Krista said, remembering that Ethan did teach her something about this. "They were the Originators. From them came the first of the Hidden Circle. And from the demons of the underworld came the faeries and the warlocks, and the rest of the Hidden Circle. Kraven, the First Werewolf. And Talesmi, the First Vampire."

Helen Youngblood, one of the Fey who is just a little older than Krista smiled and nodded, her golden hair almost like a halo around her head. "Very good," she said. "But because they are the _first,_ they lacked the sanity and control that the Night and Moon Children have today. Thus, they went on a killing spree. Finally, the Hidden Circle that have originated from them decided that the killings can't go on. Thus, they decided to do something about it. The Night Children—the vampires surrounded Kraven, the First Werewolf. They used silver swords and blades. And as he is the first werewolf, he is more sensitive to silver than the Moon Children that have originated from him. Thus, he died. However, Talesmi is a little more complicated."

"From him came the Immortal Children." Nathaniel added, his serpentine-like blue eyes being his warlock mark gazing at the pictures of the tome on Krista's lap. "Thus, he is _immortal._ The Moon Children who have surrounded him weren't able to kill him. Finally, the Hidden Circle as a whole surrounded him. After a week of battle, with countless deaths and sacrifices, they imprisoned him. Locking him down with _seven_ layers of runic wards and barriers—safeguarded with rune seals scattered around the world." He looked at Krista. "Only the Shadowguardians knew the exact rune pattern that keeps him imprisoned. _Seven_ Shadowguardians, Krista." Nathaniel held up the thumb and index finger of his right hand for the number seven. _"Seven_ runic locks. One lock to each Shadowguardian. _That_ is part of the Shadowguardians' duty. That _knowledge_ is passed down to us from the Lady Morrigan. It is part of our instincts. Our blood. We will know what to do instinctively."

"Avalon…" Krista murmured, and Alec nodded.

"It is our sanctuary—the one place where we don't have to hide." Helen added. "We can be who we are there. Thus the sacred creed for all the Downworlders being to defend our kind and our home."

Evelyn who is seated in a tree bough above their heads smiled down at the fledglings—she distinctly remembered _that_ being one of her first lessons as a child too—before she'd even entered Nightshades.

The history of the Hidden Circle is definitely much more interesting as compared to their wizard counterparts, as much of their past consists of endless bloodshed and battles before Avalon and their ruling council was created sometime during the era of King Arthur.

To a child like Krista who was forbidden to learn and ask questions, it should be heaven to her. She always sees Krista's eyes sparkling like diamonds whenever she is in one of her tutoring sessions, as compared to when Evelyn was her age, and always tried her best to get out of her tutoring sessions—not that it always succeeded.

Evelyn stiffened just then and looked up, as she caught the sounds of rustling. Clearly, the fledglings have heard it too, as more than one of them had looked up, worried.

And then, Issac Morgenstern came bursting through the trees, his silver hair flying wildly around his head as frantic red eyes searched the surroundings before they finally fell on Evelyn who is now standing atop the tree bough.

"Eve, get down here!" Issac hollered, even as Evelyn landed with a light thud on her feet.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked quickly, even as the fledglings gathered together, scared looks on their faces. Whenever the older kids who are meant to guard them had that look on their faces and are panicked, it _never_ bodes good news.

"Hunters," was all that Issac said, but Evelyn's eyes widened a slight fraction. "We need to get the fledglings out of here." He bit his lip, mentally measuring the distance between here to the place where the vampires lords are having their meeting, and thus, there is a Portal there that can take them back to Avalon. "Great Morrigan…"

Evelyn growled as she could already hear the approaching sounds and shouts of the human hunters. _Wizards,_ she can only presume, as the mundanes these days no longer believed in the supernatural unless you count Italy.

She looked at Krista who is standing in between Alec and Nathaniel—all three of them looked scared. Krista for one looks so damn tiny standing in between the two boys, hugging that large tome to her chest, and Evelyn felt her heart go out to her. Didn't she swear it to herself when Ethan had first brought Krista home to his father, and she had later become a daughter of House Nightray? Evelyn had sworn to protect Krista. She will not fail that promise.

Finally, she made up her mind.

"Issac, take them to the castle." Evelyn ordered, and Issac stared. "I'll stay behind. Protect them. Take care of them."

"Eve…" Issac said slowly, horror dawning in his eyes as he realised what Evelyn is about to do. And then again, if he had been Evelyn, he would have done the same thing. _Protect the children,_ is something that every Downworlder learned once they're adults.

"Go." Evelyn murmured, staring in the distance where she could hear the hunters approaching.

Issac closed his eyes briefly. "Come on!" he called out to the children who immediately followed Issac as he led the way towards the castle where the vampire lords are. "Try to keep up! As fast as you can!"

Given how young the fledglings are, they haven't yet learned how to use their Downworlder strength, and thus, if Evelyn don't keep the hunters occupied, chances are they would catch up to them before long.

A Hunt…

And Issac would bet that this is an _unsanctioned_ hunt by the British wizards. Amos Diggory would _never_ order one—especially one on the Downworlder children!

"But Eve—" Krista protested even as Alec tugged her by the wrist and pulled her along.

"Krista, don't look back." Issac told her almost gently, not looking at her. Is there something _sparkling_ around his eyes? "Run. As fast as you can. Straight to the castle!"

There was an explosion behind them, and Krista turned over her shoulder. "Eve!"

Helen Youngblood was the next one to grab Krista by the shoulder and turn her forcibly around. The faerie had an apologetic look on her face. "She made her choice, Krista," she told the younger dhampir. "She chose to protect us. Let's respect that."

Krista took one look back over her shoulder before she forced herself to look forwards.

_Eve…_

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

Evelyn Rosario coughed out blood even as she leaned against the bark of a tree, the crimson liquid spilling from the edges of her lips, with blood also visible on the fabric of her clothes. Crimson eyes glared at the _wizards—_ the hunters that have headed this unsanctioned hunt.

"…Who sent you?" Eve demanded, already feeling her strength fading fast. Hopefully, Issac had managed to get them to the castle by now, as she can't hold up the barrier for much longer. "There's no way that Amos Diggory would order this! _Who sent you?"_

"We don't answer to bloodsuckers." One wizard snarled, his wand gripped in his hand even as several of the dead bodies of his fellow wizards lay around his feet. Even as good as Evelyn is, she is just barely past the age of adulthood, and wouldn't be able to deal with this many wizards at once. "Die!"

Eve coughed out more blood, knowing that she is about to die—like so many before her who have sacrificed their lives to protect the children. She murmured a string of words in Chthonian—the language of the Downworlders. Upon hearing a string of unfamiliar words, it stopped the British wizards in their tracks—each of them with fearful expressions on their faces.

"… _My Lady, I return to you… I am known as Evelyn Rosario on this Earth where You gave Your children Life."_ Eve murmured the words that each Downworlder was taught to speak once they've felt that their life is slipping away, _"My_ _ **true**_ _name is Evian. Evian Rosario. I…return to you."_ Eve coughed out more blood and glared at the petrified wizards, also chuckling darkly even as she gathered as much of her remaining strength and magic as possible. "I have a pretty good idea who put you up to this, as even we've heard of the chaos that is your Ministry right now. You shouldn't have targeted the children! I'll make you pay for this!" Eve hissed darkly. "…I might die here, but I'm taking you with me. It's only too bad…that I won't get to see the wrath of the High Warlocks after this—Avalon's ruling council."

The leader of the hunters paled and his eyes widened in horror as he sensed a huge gathering of magic and energy from the dying vampire in front of him.

"…Dear Merlin…"

A dark smirk appeared on Evelyn Rosario's face.

"…Die…"

A large explosion enveloped the area.

**XXXXXX**

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_You don't know who I am, but I do know of you. My name is Ethan Nightray, and I am writing to inform you of a matter of great importance…_


	4. Ever Yet Was Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlus received a letter from Ethan Nightray, informing him of his grandchild's survival. Meanwhile, Rufus Scrimgeour was named as the new Minister of Magic. His first action? Request for a meeting with the muggle Prime Minister.

" _Mors certa, hora incerta (Death is certain, its hour is uncertain)." - Julius Morgenstern_

**XXXXXX**

It was a very _angry_ High Warlock that contacted a confused Amos Diggory two days after a forest to the far north of Scotland mysteriously went up in flames. And just as long since the _entire_ Avalon Council had to persuade the _extremely angry_ vampire council to _not_ wage war against the British wizards when said fire was caused when an unsanctioned hunt was carried out on a group of underage Downworlders, thus ending up killing a daughter of one of the ruling vampire houses who had managed to take twelve of those hunters with her, and leaving one in critical condition.

And from there, things started to get moving.

It didn't take long for Amelia Bones to get down to things, though the annoyed DMLE head wished that her department could take a break. Things around the DMLE haven't been really quiet ever since Kristina Potter's death. Thus, two whole days since Amos Diggory and the entire Department of Magical Creatures Regulation have to find all kinds of ways to placate the upset Downworlders lest they wage war against Magical Britain. Because honestly, they have _every_ reason to want to do so.

And from there, things started unravelling when one of the best Occumulens in the Auror forces headed straight to St. Mungo's Burn Unit to look into the head of the sole survivor of the unsanctioned hunt, despite Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore's protests. The two were however thwarted by Amos, Amelia and Charlus Potter who had been ridiculously yin to Albus Dumbledore's yang for five years now.

And then, from there, the truth came out and was all over the papers of nearly every single publication in Magical Britain.

An _unsanctioned hunt_ ordered by Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore due to the sudden change of feelings that the Downworlders had towards Magical Britain due to the recent spate of events. An _unsanctioned hunt_ towards a group of underage Downworlders who are barely old enough to even learn how to utilise their Downworlder gifts.

Needless to say, all the Downworlders are _extremely angry,_ and it took Amos using up just about every excuse that he had just to placate them. And not to mention that the ICW are demanding answers from Britain as well—they wanted something done, and they want it _now_ before they make a vote of no confidence at the next ICW meeting, and then Magical Britain will be lucky to still have a magical Ministry left as the ICW representatives will likely go straight to the Queen of Britain.

Needless to say, a full court Wizengamot session was called by Amos Diggory and Amelia Bones within the week. It had lasted nearly three hours, but at the end of it, a vote of no confidence was called, and Cornelius Fudge was booted out as Minister, with Albus Dumbledore right behind him—with the man losing his position as Chief Warlock. The only reason why Dumbledore wasn't dismissed as Headmaster due to all his mistakes is because if they replace Hogwarts' Headmaster at this point, it will likely make things worse.

Rufus Scrimgeour was voted in as the Minister of Magic _unsurprisingly,_ and Moody who was one of the Aurors acting as Amelia Bones' guard wasn't surprised to see that several of the extremists were unhappy to see that it is Rufus who had became the new Minister and not someone else whom they can easily manipulate (Dumbledore) or bribe (Lucius Malfoy).

Unlike Fudge and several of his predecessors before him, Rufus Scrimgeour had actually been a _trained_ Auror and had been one of the best on the force—having also studied under the tutelage of both Charlus Potter and Alastor Moody. There isn't a single corrupted bone in his body, and he is too strong willed and stubborn to be cowed by threats or bribes.

With someone like Rufus Scrimgeour in charge, he'll likely shake things up in Britain, and he'll make damn sure that everyone feels it—regardless of their feelings towards him.

Even as the Wizengamot meeting came to an end, and Albus Dumbledore took his cue to leave—still in shock over losing his Chief Warlock position and also at risk of losing his Order of Merlin medal—he can't help but feel as if Rufus and his group actually _meant_ for this to happen.

In a corner, Charlus Potter glared at Albus Dumbledore with contempt.

**XXXXXX**

In the middle of Avalon, the hidden home country of the Hidden Circle lies a massive tower known as the Raven Tower that is basically the Downworlder equivalent of the Tower of London in Great Britain— _the_ most haunted place in the entire nation with a long and bloody history of bloodshed ever since its inception.

The Raven Tower is also said to be the Morrigan's symbol—it is said that the Tower is where she will be if she should ever descend down to the Earth. The Downworlders also uses the colour of the Raven Tower to convey messages, with its usual colour being gray.

Gold for marriages and celebrations. White for mourning. And red for danger.

Much like the Tower of London, flocks of ravens are always flocking around the Raven Tower, thus giving its name, as ravens are the messengers of the Lady Morrigan. The Raven Tower is also the place that only the Shadowguardians and the High Warlocks could enter—with them being the Lady's chosen.

The Raven Tower is also the place where the Shadowguardians trained in combat. It is where both the Shadowguardians and the High Warlocks held their meetings on the rare occasions when there is a need for one. And it is also the place where the powerful ritualistic magicks are performed.

And it is also the Raven Tower where Krista Nightray could be found nearly two weeks after the unsanctioned hunt that had all the Downworlders up in arms, and just as long since House Rosario had buried a daughter of their house in their clan's burial plot.

* * *

The sounds of wood clashing against wood resounded again and again from the training room of the Raven Tower. Perched on the windowsill, the ravens that called this Tower home all watched with interest. Unlike their feathered brothers and sisters who resided in the mundane world, the ravens of Avalon seemed to be much more intelligent and self-aware. It is said that these ravens are the Morrigan's personal messengers—that is why their life spans are unusually long for a raven.

Seated with their backs against the wall in the training room, Nathaniel Krauss and Alexander Mikaelsson watched with wide eyes as Krista Nightray and Julius Morgenstern went at it against each other with wooden swords.

Julius Morgenstern is the current second-in-command of the Shadowguardians, and thus, always made it his duty to train the younger ones of the Shadowguardians in combat until they're old enough and confident enough in their skills. He is also amongst the eldest of the Shadowguardians—being just nine years old. The eldest of the Shadowguardians is actually their leader, Elijah Romanus who is just three years short of his majority.

Much like most of the vampires from one of the ruling clans, Julius had silver hair that reaches to just below his earlobes. Unlike most of his clansmen however, Julius' silver hair had tips of gold to it—more easily visible beneath the sun. It had been a bit of a running joke amongst his peers—that Julius is literally a walking representative of the Morgenstern name that translates into 'Morning Star'.

"They've been at it all morning." Alec murmured, wide-eyed, twirling a strand of his raven hair around his finger. He turned towards Nathaniel who is like the Day to his Night in terms of hair colour, with Nathaniel's hair being more of a silver-gold much like Julius. Unlike the Shadowguardians' second-in-command however, Nathaniel's eyes are a serpentine electric blue—with his eyes being his warlock mark. "You want to catch a breath of fresh air?"

"Yeah." Nathaniel nodded before the pair slipped out of the training room carefully—careful not to let either Julius or Krista notice, though neither Nathaniel nor Alec doubted that Julius or Krista would stop them either way even if they _did_ notice.

Krista winced as Julius' wooden sword smacked with hers once more, with the older vampire stronger than her in terms of brute strength, and not to mention that he easily dwarfed her in size.

"On your feet, Krista." Julius said firmly, not letting up on his assault, and Krista barely managed to dodge the sudden flurry of fast strikes. Though the fact that she is able to dodge it now instead of getting smacked by it is a vast improvement as compared to when she'd first begun training. "Don't hang back and stay your hand. Continue onward. Finish it off. Your enemy won't show you any mercy. So you shouldn't either." Krista had a determined look on her face, and a muscle in Julius' cheek twitched upon seeing that even as the smaller dhampir rushed at him from the side before Julius tripped her up by using his feet, thus causing the smaller form of the dhampir to land painfully on her behind. "Get up, Krista. Use your size and speed to your advantage—not make it your disadvantage. There is no enemy that is unbeatable."

Krista wiped a bead of sweat from the bottom of her chin before she got to her feet once more, her auburn hair now already matted to her head with sweat, and her training sword felt almost slick with sweat beneath her hands. The fact that her fingers already felt numb spoke wonders of just how long that they both have been going at it.

Krista knocked the back of her right heel against the wooden floorboards of the training room, and Julius narrowed his eyes, adjusting his grip on his own sword. Then before his eyes, Krista vanished in a blur before he brought up his sword just in time to block the attack from a determined Krista, and his lips stretched into a grin.

"That's right. That's it," he almost crowed. "You got it." An almost evil smirk then appeared on Julius' face. "But you're still too naïve." He quickly switched the grip of his sword to a backhand grip and quickly knocked Krista's wooden sword out of her hands. Said sword landed with a loud clang at the back of the training room.

Krista only blinked as she looked towards where the sword had landed and sighed. "Still not enough training, I guess," she mumbled.

"Well, you're already doing very well compared to when I was your age." Julius joked, ruffling her sweat drenched hair. He then turned serious, studying Krista intensely. Ethan Nightray had approached him nearly two weeks ago when Krista had started spending most of her free time in the training room of the Raven Tower. And between the both of them, they've managed to figure out just why Krista had started receding back into her shell once more—the same way that she did when Ethan had first brought her to Avalon. "Are you still dwelling on Eve?"

Krista looked surprised as she looked up at Julius' knowing face. "It's just…" She hesitated, then stared at her clenched fist that is still shaking due to how long that she had been training. "If maybe I was just a little stronger…"

"Do you honestly think that you're the only one thinking alongside those lines?" Julius sighed. He had heard from some of the others that the fledglings that have been there that day were all blaming themselves for Evelyn Rosario's death, much to the dismay of House Rosario. "You probably wouldn't understand now—but you will someday in the future." Krista looked irritated with those words—Julius had better not start on 'you'll understand once you're old enough'. "Eve made her choice—she _knew_ what is going to happen." Julius explained to Krista. "She was prepared for it—she is prepared to die. _Protect the children._ That is something that every Downworlder learned once we're old enough. Eve isn't the first person to die for the sake of protecting those younger than her. And she likely won't be the last."

"It's just… If only we were stronger…" Krista murmured, staring at her fist. Nathaniel and Alec have said the same thing too. _If only they were stronger…_

"If you feel that you lack in strength, then grow stronger." Julius said simply, and Krista looked up at him, surprised. Julius had an almost gentle look in his eyes. "I'm your mentor. I'm here to make you stronger, and also to protect you until you're strong enough to do that on your own. Nathaniel and Alec and Lyssandra and Natalia. All of them as well. Elijah and myself just make damn sure that all of you are strong enough to handle yourselves before we unleash you outside Avalon." Julius then bent down to Krista's eye level so that she doesn't have to keep looking _up._ "We are the _Shadowguardians,_ Krista. The Lady's chosen warriors." He emphasised. _"Mors certa, hora incerta (Death is certain, its hour is uncertain)."_ Julius recited the Latin phrase of the Downworlders' code. "We _protect,_ Krista. But we don't do it alone. There is a reason why Shadowguardians work in either pairs or teams of three. We work as a unit."

Krista gave a small smile and nodded. "…I understand," she said.

Julius gave a small smile at the young dhampir before he straightened to his feet and started walking across the training room to retrieve Krista's downed training sword. "So are you ready for the big day?" he enquired even as he threw the sword across the room without any warning, and was pleased when Krista managed to pluck it out of the air easily without even batting an eye. Battle is in the blood of all Downworlders after all. They have the instincts to do that. It is why those foolish British wizards feared them so much, not just because of their Downworlder powers. "We're going to send you to the Tower of London in another month to finalise the Lady's blessing via her avatars."

**XXXXXX**

Number 10, Downing Street received a very surprising visitor on an early Monday morning even as Great Britain's Prime Minister, Margaret Thatcher sat down on this day to work on her endless amounts of paperwork.

The woman who is the first in Great Britain's history to become their first female Prime Minister had made it to her current position with extreme hard work. And thus, when she had first taken office, her predecessor had deemed it fit to brief her on the occasional visits from the people of 'the other world' as he'd put it. Ever since the Magna Carta was established between the monarch of Britain and the magical side of the nation, it had always been the Prime Minister who acted as the liaison between the two worlds to ensure that everything is going fine.

According to James Callaghan however, throughout his reign, there has _never_ been a single Minister of Magic that is competent and _not_ a damn fool. And may the Lord be with you if you asked them to meet you in a non-magical setting. They won't even know how to dress themselves _not_ to stand out. He had one Minister coming to meet him at the Prime Minister's residence one time dressed in a bathrobe, much to his secretary's confusion as well as everyone who had seen him on the street.

The magical side of Britain is so stagnant—still remaining stuck in the 16th century that it isn't even funny.

Especially after their war with that terrorist of theirs. Margaret knew that Her Majesty isn't too pleased with how the wizarding world is handling their affairs, and is this close to declaring their independency void and placing Magical Britain back under the rule of the Crown.

Thus, imagine Margaret's very pleasant surprise when her secretary had received a phone call approximately a week ago from _that_ side (when according to her own unpleasant experiences with Cornelius Fudge, the wizards don't even know what a telephone is and how to use it), with the _new_ Minister of Magic requesting a formal meeting in a formal setting with the Prime Minister of Great Britain.

 _This_ new Minister at least knows how to dress himself not to stand out, currently dressed in a smart business suit with a tie and boots. And Margaret's first cursory glance of Rufus Scrimgeour had pleased her, as he doesn't seem to be a fool like his predecessor and he must have served in the magical side of the army at some point, as he carries himself like her father did.

"You're a pleasant change from Fudge at least, Mr Scrimgeour." Margaret Thatcher commented, arms crossed over her chest as she eyed Rufus. "You at least seem to be a man that knows what to do and how to get things done without running off to one of your 'advisors' every single time I asked you a question." She had a look of disgust on her face at that, recalling the compulsory yearly meetings that she had with Cornelius Fudge to give a report on the magical world to the Queen.

Every single meeting always ended with her running for her herbal remedies or even a quick headache cure.

Rufus Scrimgeour coughed into his hand to disguise his laugh, as that definitely sounds like Cornelius Fudge. "I'll take that as a compliment, Ma'am, and say thank you," he responded politely. "And I like to think that I'm a far more competent Minister than former Minister Fudge, as I am here to request royal backing in what I and several others hope to achieve for the magical side of Britain."

Margaret Thatcher only raised an eyebrow at that. Internally however, she is literally jumping for glee at not having to deal with an idiot like Fudge for the rest of her career as Prime Minister until she could do as her predecessor did and hand off said idiot to the next person unfortunate enough to sit in the Prime Minister's seat.

The Magna Carta that King William the Third had signed with the newly established Ministry of Magic in Great Britain at that time isn't just with the witches and wizards residing in his kingdom. It is also with the Hidden Circle—the Downworlders.

Needless to say, Margaret had regular yearly meetings with their representative too, and to say that she is nervous is an understatement the first time that she had met the vampire, Sanguini. With the magical side of Britain, while they are idiots and the ways they think don't always make sense, at least they are still _human._ But the Downworlders are different.

At least until James Callaghan had sat her down and explained about the Downworlders to Margaret, telling her that she has nothing to fear from the Downworlders. Her Majesty had also backed up the former Prime Minister, stating that they've never done anything to displease her, and had always answered the calls of her and her predecessors when the British monarch are in need of their assistance.

It is true that the Downworlders have a set of very peculiar laws. Their morals are different from those of humans as they lived on entirely different laws and rules. They ruled themselves, having a type of democracy system in place. And unlike Britain and majority of the world that believed in the Lord of the Church of Heaven, the Downworlders worshipped a different goddess—she is real to them. They will believe in no other.

However, as what James Callaghan and Her Majesty have explained to Margaret, the Downworlders are an extremely loyal people. If you give them no reason to want you harm, they will not harm you. And unlike Magical Britain, they at least know how to dress themselves and have moved on with the times like the rest of the world. It seems to Margaret at times that it is only Britain's magical world that still remains stuck in the 16th century.

Not that Margaret didn't _try._ Oh, she did try to make the Minister of Magic move their world with the times, but he is stubborn, and refuses to change a system that had worked extremely well for eons.

It had made Margaret despair at that point in time, especially with the fast advancing technologies, especially with computers and then emails being invented, and then handheld phones. It won't be long before civilians will be able to take photos and videos with their own phones even, at the rate of how technology is advancing.

It will only be a matter of time before the magical world of Great Britain will be discovered if they refused to advance with the times. And Margaret feared for the future of their country if that does happen.

In fact, Margaret had a rather unpleasant meeting with Sanguini and the High Warlock Nain just over three years ago—with the two Downworlders stating their displeasure with Magical Britain, and how the Downworlders have been treated as compared to the other nations.

The Hidden Circle are not happy with Magical Britain. And Her Majesty isn't either when she'd found out how the magical side of Britain have been treating those under her rule as well.

"I'll be frank here, Mr Scrimgeour." Margaret said at last. "I had an extremely unpleasant meeting with the representatives of the Downworlders a few short years ago, and it seems to me that they've gotten steadily more unhappy with your Ministry as each year passed." Rufus Scrimgeour winced internally. Oh boy, so the Downworlders _did_ gripe to the muggle Prime Minister after all. "The Downworlders are _very_ unhappy with your Ministry and the magical side of Britain. If it wasn't for the fact that the mundane side of things have never wronged them, they would never have stayed quiet this long." Margaret knew by now that the Downworlders are vindictive and vicious when angered or slighted. They are an extremely proud people. "And after we've heard what your Ministry had done to force them from the shores of Magical Britain years ago, we aren't too happy either." Rufus winced. Damn that idiot Fudge for leaving behind a giant mess for him to clear up! At this rate, he really does need to play the dictator or the bad guy to bring Britain back to the top. "We meet with the Downworlders at least once a year the same way that I do with the Minister of Magic ever since the Magna Carta was established between the monarch of Britain and the Ministry of Magic as well as the Hidden Circle." Margaret explained calmly. "But unlike you wizards, Her Majesty still wishes to abide by the treaty that her great ancestor had made with them. Honestly, with your Ministry voiding one of the most crucial agreements set in that treaty—'treat all men equal', I'm actually surprised that you still had your magic."

Rufus Scrimgeour cringed, though he wondered if that is what the American Minister of Magic had meant when he said that Britain is right at the bottom when it comes to the magic and power levels, what with them banning everything. In fact, Britain is likely the only nation whose adult wizards and witches still uses their wands for everything well into adulthood whereas in other nations, once a magical leaves school, they will be able to freely cast wandless magic.

Is it because Britain had voided the agreement and the pact that they've made with Magic herself that they are losing their magic and power? After all, even Rufus can see that more and more squibs are being born each year, and the muggle borns that came to their world are also leaving in droves—disgruntled at the unfair treatment that they received just for their blood status. Whereas in the muggle world, the people don't care if they're of noble birth or not as long as they're fully qualified to do their jobs.

"The Downworlders are all extremely upset with your Ministry, Mr Scrimgeour." Margaret stated coolly. "And also with a great number of your population. Her Majesty is upset with how the magical side of things is run too. If you don't clean your act up fast, Her Majesty is going to act. And I don't have to tell you that if the queen is upset, bad things will happen. So I'll ask now. What is it that you wish for?"

**XXXXXX**

Charlus Potter, now decked out in full mundane wear, stepped in front of the most haunted place in all of Great Britain, already feeling the impressive wards surrounding the Tower of London prickling at his skin, warning him against any ill doing.

The Potter lord felt a surge of excitement in his chest. He hoped for a moment that that letter that he had received over a month ago isn't just some cruel joke.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_You don't know who I am, but I do know of you. My name is Ethan Nightray, and I am writing to inform you of a matter of great importance…_

A loud squawk greeted Charlus' ears even as he paid the entrance fee to enter the Tower, and he turned only to see two black ravens nestled amongst the green grass, and the Potter lord felt a smile form on his face as he recalled all the stories that every magical was ever taught about the Tower of London, and how they are warned to never approach.

_The guardians of the Tower_

_If the ravens leave the Tower, the Kingdom will fall_

It had been an ancient myth ever since the Tower's inception, but one that the locals steadfastly held onto. Thus the reason why there are always six ravens at any given time at the Tower of London with one spare. And like the human soldiers of the Queen's forces, those ravens are treated like one—protected and revered though they might be.

_This might sound like a joke, especially after you've received word of the untimely death of your grandchild and Heiress. But I will swear upon the name of the Lady Morrigan if I have to—that every word written in this missive is true—and may the Lady cast me down into Nastrond if one word of this missive is written in lies._

_Your grandchild, Kristina Seraphina Potter still lives._

"Excuse me, sir. We are closing early today." A man whom Charlus assume to be one of the Tower's Yeoman Warders approached the Potter lord. "If you like, you can come back tomorrow—"

"I was given an invitation by Master Nightray." Charlus answered promptly—reciting the words that the person who had written that missive had told him to tell the Yeoman Warder.

_I rescued her from Little Whinging over a year ago from abusive mundane relatives, and while I normally never take the lives of mundanes and children, I made an exception just that day when I found out how bad the abuse had been. I also destroyed all evidences with fire._

_I never knew that Kristina Potter had a living relation still until the entire fuss with her death had come out. But by that point in time, it was a little too late, as House Nightray had already claimed her as a Daughter of our House via a Downworlder adoption ritual. It not only healed all external injuries that she had suffered, it also allows the High Warlock to remove the soul parasite of the Dark Lord that had caused fear in Magical Britain that resides in that lightning bolt scar._

Charlus added another thing to his list of why he should make Albus Dumbledore's life a living hell when he'd read that part. Which _idiot_ wouldn't check a toddler that had just been exposed to Dark Magic for a case _of_ Dark Magic? And is the letter trying to tell him that until this Nightray guy had rescued his precious princess, there is a piece of that accursed coward who didn't dare to use his real name residing in his grandchild's head for _five years?_

Heads are going to roll, Charlus had sworn to himself. And _Nightray._ He recognised that name—having been involved with the Downworlders and their politics for as long as he had, and Charlus Potter had also been heavily involved with advocating Downworlder rights ever since he'd first ascended to his Lordship.

Nightray is the name of one of the twelve ruling vampire clans—a noble vampire house. And if whoever had penned the letter is telling the truth, he is basically telling Charlus that Kristina is full human no longer.

And yet, Charlus doesn't care in the least. He meant what he had told Sirius when Augusta and Sirius have managed to get him home on that day when he broke down in the DMLE. He doesn't care even if Kristina lived on the streets amongst the dregs of society or even if some Downworlder had claimed her and turned her into one of them as long as she is still _alive._

That is all that Charlus asked for—for Kristina to be alive and well.

_I wish that I can apologise, but I won't. Because I've never regretted taking her in. Her name is now Krista Nightray._

_Krista, as she is known as now told me once after the adoption that Kristina Potter is the name of the 'Freak' who had nothing, and who simply acts as her mundane relatives' slave. Krista Nightray is the name of the daughter of Ethan Nightray; the niece of High Prince Klaus Nightray and Her Ladyship Vivian Nightray de Rosario; and is also the name of the grandchild of Lord Nikolai Nightray and Lord Charlus Potter._

Charlus Potter waited in a corner of the Tower's Rookery, ignoring the curious glances sent his way by the Ravenmaster and the Yeoman Warders—all of them were obviously preparing for something.

_I am sorry that I took this long to inform you of your grandchild's survival when enough heartbreak and pain could be spared if I'd just sent you this letter earlier. But before I could do that, I need Krista's consent—if she wishes to reconnect with the family belonging to her former human life._

_As you might be aware of, Lord Potter, a vampire—half-blood or not is not human. We don't have the same morals that humans do. Krista might not be the person whom you'd once known as your grandchild._

_And even if you can accept that, please understand that there are several people in Magical Britain who still seeks her as Kristina Potter for their own selfish reasons and desires for power. Thus, if you ever reconnect with her again, please understand that you can tell no one that your grandchild is still alive. If your Ward and Lord Black is agreeable with this, and could be trusted to keep his mouth shut, then he can be told, but no one else._

_If you can still accept these terms, then please head to the Tower of London before 4PM this coming Sunday. And if the Yeoman Warders or the mundane caretakers of the Tower stops you, recite this to them word for word: "I was given an invitation by Master Nightray."_

_They'll understand what it means. And don't worry about the secrecy, for the Tower's inhabitants are one of the few that knows about the wizarding world and the Downworlders and are sworn to secrecy for certain reasons—reasons that you'll find out if you should come._

_If you would like to meet her, please pen a reply to this letter, and in turn, I'll send you an amulet that would allow you to enter the Tower's wards that would repel any magical._

_May the Lady Morrigan bless you._

_Yours sincerely,  
_ _Ethan Nightray_

* * *

The inhabitants of the Tower of London are one of the rare few that are actually aware of the existences of the wizarding world and the Downworlders for several reasons. One of the main ones had been the fact that several of the Yeoman Warders are either squibs or magicals themselves or are married to witches or wizards.

Another reason is the fact that whenever a Shadowguardian was discovered by the Downworlders, said Shadowguardian will have a year to settle their Downworlder magic before they will be brought to the Tower of London to finalise the Lady Morrigan's blessing.

For ravens are Her messengers, and the Tower's ravens are rumoured to be Her Servants.

In fact, the last Shadowguardian that had ever entered the Tower to receive the blessing and is witnessed by the Queen as is done every single time one entered had been nearly four years ago.

The Queen of England, Queen Elizabeth the Second, watched with fond pride as Julius Morgenstern led the small auburn haired child with him to where the Queen is standing—with the pair keeping a considerable amount of distance to show the respect to the monarch of the kingdom, and also not too far to be shown as insulting.

In a corner, Ethan Nightray was leaning against the wall, eyes filled with pride and a little sadness as he watched his adoptive daughter.

"It's been quite some time, My Liege." Julius Morgenstern stepped forward and took the Queen's hand before turning it over and kissing the knuckles like the way the men of old would greet the ladies. "It is good to see you well."

"And you, Julius." The Queen noted with a smile. "It has been quite some time. So is this child the one?" She questioned Julius, eyes flickering towards the small child by the vampire's side.

"…Yes, My Liege." Krista Nightray took a short bow before coming up again with her right fist against the left side of her chest—the way of showing the monarch of the nation respect for the Downworlders as they bow to no King. "My name is Krista. Krista of House Nightray."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The Queen said warmly. "And now, if you would, I permit you to invoke the blessing."

"…Yes, My Liege."

For several moments, everyone in the Rookery fell silent even as Julius Morgenstern stood by the Queen's side with her bodyguard on the other side—with Julius to remain there as Downworlder protection if things go wrong, which rarely did.

Then, everyone watched as the tiny form of the auburn haired dhampir walked to the middle of the Rookery. The ravens who were perched on their perches were all watching her with interest.

Then, Krista stretched out her left arm to the side where a silver bangle is visible—and below it, just on the under wrist, is the Morrigan's Mark. Right on cue, the ravens all cawed as one excitedly—as if welcoming a brother or sister the same way they did whenever a Shadowguardian enters the Tower to invoke the Blessing.

And then, Krista Nightray started speaking in a string of long words in an unfamiliar language—in Chthonian, the language of the Downworlders. At the same moment, all six ravens took flight and started circling around Krista, cawing in time with the words that she's speaking.

Almost as soon as it's begun, it ended, with the six ravens now docile once more, and back on their perches, preening their feathers.

"So that's the Blessing?" One of the Yeoman Warders who were present questioned with interest, with this being the first time that he had seen one. "Pretty intense."

"It's not over yet." Ethan Nightray spoke from behind him, and the man almost jumped. "Watch. The Lady is sending a sign over."

A raven who seems to be barely a fledgling left his nest, fluttering over to Krista's outstretched arm and landed on it. He cawed thrice—the beak pointing upwards before staring at his new partner.

_A Raven familiar to each of my Chosen. They will be the Guides for my Chosen Warriors._

"…Hugo." Krista spoke after a long moment at staring into the young raven's eyes, and she then felt something establish as a bond formed between the two. A Messenger belonging to the Lady Morrigan herself, this raven familiar will live as long as she did, and will return to the Lady once it is her time to die.

"It's over." Julius said, watching as Ethan Nightray approached Krista, giving Julius a nod, and he nodded back—he knows what Ethan wants him to inform the monarch of Great Britain, and hopefully, if the truth should come out, Krista will have some protection from the idiots of Magical Britain. "And begging your pardon, My Liege, but there is something that I need to inform you."

* * *

Ethan Nightray took Krista Nightray by the hand even as her new raven familiar sat perched on her shoulder even as the pair approached a corner where a tall man dressed in a casual summer shirt and long pants was standing. He looked at Krista with a warm smile and with a look of longing visible in his eyes before he turned his gaze to Ethan.

The gentleman nodded to Ethan. "…Mr Nightray."

"Lord Potter." Ethan nodded back in greeting.

Krista gave a small smile at the gentleman. "…Hello, Grandpa."


	5. A Wakeup Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britain is starting to feel the changes that the new Minister had implanted. And what is this about opening Hogwarts' doors to Downworlders?

_Vive memor leti  
_ _(Live remembering Death)_

**XXXXXX**

It soon became quite apparent what Rufus Scrimgeour's plan for Magical Britain is when he built a team to go through every single bill and law that they ever had, and decide whether to keep or remove it, or even make extreme modifications to it.

Needless to say, the Wizengamot had protested greatly with this action, but they are _powerless_ in the face of the new Minister of Magic's ferocity, with him having the support of several high ranking Ministry officials and wizards like Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody and even Charlus Potter, Sirius Black and Augusta Longbottom. It also helps that he has the _Queen's_ backing in his actions, as she is far from pleased with how the magical side of her country had been slipping in recent years especially from the reports that she had gotten from her Prime Minister. It didn't help matters that both the ICW and the Downworlders have been increasingly unhappy with Magical Britain for several years now.

Hence, whether the Wizengamot likes it or not, they could neither say or do anything in the face of Rufus' ferocity; not when he had the backing of several powerful wizards and witches who wouldn't be cowed by bribes or threats, and even had the support of the Queen herself who had only given Rufus one order; clean Magical Britain up in two years, or the magical world will be brought under the rule of the Crown once more.

Hence, for the first time in their lives, the Wizengamot and several important wizards who had bribed the former Minister and the Wizengamot to get several laws that they wanted passed, were feeling powerless.

It didn't really help that the team and people who worked closely together with Rufus were either Aurors or former members of the DMLE who are either retired or have joined other departments after the war due to severe injuries. In other words, people that isn't possible to be bought by bribes or cowed by threats.

Dolores Umbridge, the personal Senior Undersecretary to former Minister Fudge was the first that Rufus had demoted to a small administrative position in the Ministerial Wizarding Register Department that is basically just a sub division of the DMLE.

Subsequently, people within the Ministry were either released or demoted to a place more deserving of their 'talents' along with the large pay cuts; whilst the people with talents were subsequently given the promotions and salary raise that they were long overdue. The muggleborns and the half bloods that have formerly applied to the Ministry for job positions but were denied due to their blood status have letters sent out to them, stating that they're free to apply for Ministry positions again should they still desire it.

The DMLE and the Magical Creatures Regulation that have suffered the worst of the budget cuts when Fudge was still in power have regained the budgets that they otherwise should have, whereas the departments that have larger than normal budgets no thanks to Fudge have found _their_ budgets subsequently reduced. Hence, this meant that the DMLE could finally start training up new Aurors and hit wizards to match the numbers that they once had during the war; though Rufus had also given Amelia a new order: create a magical army similar to the one that the Queen had.

It will doubtlessly take time, possibly years; Queen's orders notwithstanding. But Rufus knew that Amelia is nothing but determined when she had an idea in her head; she didn't become the first female department head in the Ministry for nothing. In fact, he'll wager that Amelia will at most take five years before she had an elite magical force like that of the Queen's army now that they had the budget that they need.

In fact, Amelia had invited most of her retired Aurors back to the DMLE as Auror instructors. Rufus is also considering Amelia and Moody's suggestions to open an Auror Academy to give new aspiring Aurors the necessary training before tossing them out onto the field. This will save them from having to remove their senior Aurors from active field duty by assigning them as instructors to the new Aurors like how they've always done things.

The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office was also given a complete revamp and had their budget adjusted. Arthur Weasley, the current head of that department was called in for a meeting with Rufus the same way that every single department head did. Rufus had a new idea in mind for the only muggle related department in the Ministry that he wished to run through with Arthur that is quite possibly the only pureblood wizard that he knew is increasingly fond of muggles; but even that is starting to come in question especially after Kristina Potter's fate was made known.

Like how Rufus is busy cleaning up the _huge mess_ that Cornelius Fudge and Millicent Bagnold have left behind for him to clean, Margaret Thatcher, the muggle Prime Minister is handling the magical affairs on the mundane side of things due to the Queen's orders as well. There will be a team assigned to assist the Prime Minister and the Queen with inter magical relations with the magical Ministry for as long as needed, as with the way that the world had been advancing, it will only be a matter of time before the existence of the magical world is revealed.

Needless to say, all the extreme changes that Rufus had been making to their society as a whole is making the entire community uneasy—the more powerful and influential wizards especially, but he had ignored them all. Dumbledore especially was a frequent protestor of Rufus enforcing his decrees with force, but with Kristina Potter's death, and after the truth of his manipulations revolving around that child's life had came out, Dumbledore's popularity had plummeted. These days, even the students at Hogwarts don't respect him as much anymore.

Regardless of the methods that Rufus had used however, there is no denying that they are seeing results—positive ones in fact. Even the Wizengamot was given a complete revamp. While half of the seats are still held by the heads of the noble houses, the other half of the seats are voted in by the general populace—an idea given to Rufus by the Italian and American Ministers of Magic when he'd attended the last ICW meeting to introduce himself as Britain's new Minister of Magic.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly appointed Head Auror, though young he might be, had also given the _Daily Prophet_ office a visit under a request by Rufus. He had met with the chief editor and had given them a strict set of rules written by Rufus for them to clean their act up and stop writing in the favour of the Ministry or the purebloods.

Basically, Rufus had told them to declare neutrality and report _only_ the truth as it is, or they risk facing lawsuits or even having their entire press office shut down. The Wizarding Wireless Network faced the same visit as well, along with every single magazine and magical paper in Britain.

It is an entirely new concept to all of Magical Britain; having the press report the truth as it is and not telling the news that is seen as favourable to either side. Xenophilius Lovegood is likely the only one who does, along with a small number of magazines, but because of this trait of theirs—'report only the truth'; they are seen as eccentric, crazy even.

The Queen was pleased with Rufus' work when he made his report to her and Margaret Thatcher when the two years deadline was up—that he could at least make Magical Britain possess some brains and common sense, and could at least make them advance with the times. All the companies that have looked to open branches in Britain that were previously denied by Fudge just because either their products or services have mundane origins were invited back by Rufus.

The wizard prison was given a complete revamp as well. Amelia Bones had gathered some of her best warders and curse breakers and had locked the entirety of the Dementor population on an inhabited island where it is hoped that without people's emotions to feed off, the Dementors will wither and die.

Hogwarts didn't slip under Rufus' radar either. If anything, it was the first on Rufus' list to revamp!

The moment that Rufus had taken the Minister seat and had gained the support and backing that is required, the first thing that he had done is send for the department head of the Department of Magical Education that is solely responsible for the education policy in Magical Britain, along with conducting the necessary exams and tests that Hogwarts students take in fifth and seventh year.

And to say that Rufus isn't pleased with the education standard of Hogwarts these days is a severe understatement, especially when you compare it with the magical schools of America, France and even Italy.

Due to Dumbledore losing all his power and backing, there is little that he could do once Rufus and his team started interfering with Hogwarts, all of them determined to bring Hogwarts back to its former glory when they could once more declare the school as the best in Europe. These days, even Drumstrang is held in higher regard than Hogwarts. If you tell anyone outside of Britain that you're a Hogwarts graduate, you'll get laughed at.

Honestly, after Rufus had compared his notes with his talks with the American and Italian Ministers, he had honestly wondered how he had never seen it before. Their community is _so_ backwards as compared to the rest of the world that it isn't even funny anymore. Little wonder that Her Majesty the Queen is so upset with them that it came to such a point that she had given Rufus two years to clean up their community or she'll do it for them and even bring Magical Britain under the direct rule of the Crown once more. The Downworlders too are extremely unhappy with Britain, and it is only due to the Queen's assurances that the new Minister of Magic is undoing all the damage that his predecessors had caused that had stayed their hand.

The education system is one that Rufus had done a complete overhaul and revamp, as Hogwarts is responsible for educating the future of their country. And if they want Magical Britain to even _have_ a future, the first thing that he needs to do is to fix the damage that _Dumbledore_ had caused at Hogwarts ever since Dippet had retired and Dumbledore had taken over as Headmaster.

Madame Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was more than willing to help out Rufus when she had gotten a letter from him by sending one of her best teachers to assist Rufus in writing out a new education system for Hogwarts. America and Italy were willing to assist as well, given that they were neighbours and all.

Hence, Rufus had restored a lot of the lessons that Dumbledore had dropped when he had become Headmaster, deeming them unnecessary. Lessons like wizarding etiquette and customs were restored—that had gained Rufus points in the books of the purebloods who were far from pleased when the lessons were first cut out.

Defence Against the Dark Arts is now renamed to Magical Defence, as they won't just be covering the 'light' spells, but _all_ spells, and the why and how, along with the history of the spells. And hopefully, Rufus hoped that this would work around the 'curse' on the Defence position that had been around even when he was a student. Divination was cut out from the lesson plans; instead, only students who showed signs of the gift would be offered an apprenticeship with a renowned oracle from France who willingly always took on as many students as she could in order to preserve the gift of Clairvoyance.

Muggle Studies had became known as Mundane Affairs; with Rufus revoking the use of the word 'muggle' as it seems almost demeaning to him ever since he was a boy, and had opted to use the word mundane for non-magicals. Mundane Affairs is now considered one of the core subjects—to be taken by every student starting from first year, and Rufus had placed a mundane-born witch into the position as the Mundane Affairs' professor, as she would know more about the mundane world and their history than someone born and raised in the magical world.

Likewise, History of Magic was also revamped, as their text was so out-dated that it wasn't even funny anymore. And Rufus definitely remembered his time as a Hogwarts student well enough to know that Binns is forever always droning on about goblin wars. A new teacher was hired temporarily to fill the position of the History professor until he could find another one, and the temporary professor actually had the capability to make his lessons interesting, even covering about the age of the druids and how magic came to be—even covering the events revolving around Lady Morgana le Fey and Lord Merlin Emyrs.

Potions is the one class where Professor Severus Snape was given a severe warning by both Rufus and Amelia; shape up and stop taking his temper out on children by actually _doing_ his job as a teacher or risk getting fired. Needless to say, the Potions Professor wasn't pleased by this.

In fact, new introductory classes were started at Hogwarts that are only available to first and second years that are mainly mundane-born or mundane-raised—by teaching them the introductory techniques of preparing ingredients for brewing and even what each ingredient does.

Arthur Weasley who had later became part of Rufus' team to revamp Magical Britain due to his innovative ideas in working together with the mundane world had even suggested opening a new class in an attempt to make the wizards and witches of Great Britain more understanding and accepting of the Downworlders. Once they understood them, they won't fear and hate them so much anymore. Amos Diggory had even backed up Arthur in this; as by this point, Rufus, Arthur, Amos and even Charlus Potter have been working their fingers to the bone to get a peace treaty with the Downworlders, and hopefully being able to open Hogwarts to the Downworlder children like how the other schools in the other nations are doing.

Dumbledore had been a royal pain throughout the time when Rufus was doing this, not liking how Rufus is bringing back the classes that he had once dropped because it's 'dark', and even that Rufus had made it mandatory that every bookstore and library continuously update their book collection by importing books directly from America and Italy itself who have some of the best magical theory writers.

Hence, here Rufus sit two years after he had became Minister and just as long since he had placed Magical Britain under martial law and begun cleaning the gigantic mess that Fudge had left behind for him; facing Albus Dumbledore who is once more trying to force his opinions on Rufus.

"Look, I don't care whether you like my methods or not." Rufus said, trying hard to control his temper over what Dumbledore is implying. He still hasn't forgiven the old Headmaster for the level of manipulation that he had done over the Potter family that had caused his old mentor to lose his entire family on that terrible Halloween night. At the rate that this is going, the Potter line is likely going to end with Charlus, as James Potter is his only son. "I don't even care whether you like _me_ or not. I am not here to be liked. I am here to clean up our nation and bring it to the top rather than continue staying stagnant and being the laughing stock of the world!" Rufus slammed his hands atop his desk, glaring at a shocked Albus Dumbledore. "And you have neither the position or power to dictate what I and the others are doing, Dumbledore! You lost that right a long time ago when you decided it best to rip a child from her rightful family that ended up in Lord Potter losing his only grandchild before he even had the chance to know her!"

Dumbledore flushed like he did every single time someone brought that up which is quite often for the past two years. Even after two years, he still couldn't get used from being the most revered wizard to being the most hated. Even the students at Hogwarts don't trust him anymore. Neither does the staff especially after they'd learned what he had done to Kristina Potter. Even Severus doesn't trust him anymore, especially as the Potions professor had felt that that Dumbledore had indirectly made him break his Vow.

"I had my reasons for doing what I did." Dumbledore insisted stubbornly. "But you have no right making this many changes in just two years! Even Hogwarts! It is always the Headmaster who decides what is taught there and who should be hired! It always has been! It is one of Merlin's laws!"

Instead of backing down like how Dumbledore had expected after bringing up one of the magical communities' most sacred laws, Rufus glared right back. "And _according to Merlin's law,_ the Ministry could interfere in the running of a school if we feel that the Headmaster is doing a piss poor job of it and disadvantaging and endangering students which to be honest, _you are!"_ Rufus retorted. _"I_ don't teach you how to run your school, so don't you dare to stand there and teach me how to do _mine!_ I'll do as I damn well please if doing so might just prevent the Queen from placing Magical Britain under the rule of the Crown once more! And given the amount of bigotry and prejudice that this nation has which is in no small part thanks to _you_ and Fudge, I got a gigantic mess to clean up, and mark my words, what I've done over the two years isn't even _halfway_ done! And if I have to break it down and build the nation back up, you can bet your wand that that is what I'm going to do! A leader is _never_ popular!" Rufus pointed out harshly; he had first-hand experience with that during the war when he had seen Crouch and Amelia who is then the Head Auror do what they did just to bring in Death Eaters. "He makes decisions that the people _will_ hate him for, as those decisions are done with them in mind, but they _will not_ be happy about it!" Lord Potter had taught him as such after Crouch's demotion and Amelia's subsequent promotion to the head of the DMLE before being followed by _his_ promotion to Head Auror. "Either you accept our decisions and my ruling, or we can go with the alternative: lay Magical Britain under the direct control of the Crown, and you can bet your ass what will happen if so."

Dumbledore paled at the mere thought of being under the control of the Crown once more. The royal family is the one mundane family that are well aware of the existence of magic and the hidden magical community. Wizards or not, they are still British citizens, and hence, still answerable to the Queen. The Queen is the one person who could control Magical Britain to this extent. It is why Rufus had sought out the support of the Queen, as he would not be able to achieve half of what he even wanted to achieve in just two years if it wasn't for her backing.

"I still feel that it isn't a good idea." Dumbledore insisted.

"Then it's just too bad that I don't care what you think or want, is it?" Rufus retorted. "Count yourself lucky that Amelia didn't arrest you for you doing what you did to James and Lily and their daughter. Lord Potter is just this close to pressing charges against you and Hagrid for kidnapping his grandchild, as that action is indirectly the cause of Kristina Potter's death. Now I'll kindly ask you to leave my office before I have my Aurors forcibly remove you." Rufus pressed a button on the intercom on his desk—one of those inventions that had been sprouting up often lately, especially after some American company that combines mundane inventions with magic had opened a branch on British soil, "Sophia, can you escort Dumbledore out?"

" _Of course, Minister. Sanguini, Madam Bones, Mr Diggory and Lord Potter are here for your appointment at ten."_ Sophia, Rufus' new secretary and personal assistant after he'd demoted Umbridge to the lowest post that he can delegate her, responded. _"Should I send them in?"_

The girl is a fresh graduate from Salem—the only other magical school in Britain, but unlike Hogwarts, it is only a day school. She is however highly capable and got to her current position by talent. In fact, before Rufus had started cleaning up Britain, Sophia was actually a junior clerk in the Minister's office due to Umbridge's jealousy over Sophia's pretty looks and talent.

"Yes, I'm done with Dumbledore. Send them in." Rufus responded before sinking back into his chair. "I have an appointment, Dumbledore. So leave. Now." Rufus said, pulling out a binder from under his desk.

Dumbledore frowned, but he knew when he is being dismissed, and turned to leave, also coincidentally running into Sanguini, Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones and Charlus Potter on the way out—with the latter three giving him deathly glares; with none more so than Charlus Potter.

In fact, ever since Kristina Potter's death, Charlus Potter had been giving Dumbledore several headaches by opposing him at every turn. It is in part due to him and Sirius Black why Dumbledore had lost his numerous positions and even his Order of Merlin award. There were even rumours going around that Dumbledore might even lose his Chocolate Frog card.

"You don't look to be in a good mood, Rufus." Amos joked even as Charlus Potter closed Rufus' office door behind them, with the self-activating silencing and privacy wards going up as it did. "Bad time with Dumbledore?"

"Since when is it _good_ whenever Dumbledore forced himself into my office? And he didn't even have the decency to make an appointment with my secretary! Just barged into my office like that as if he owned the place!" Rufus scowled before conjuring up extra chairs for his visitors.

"My guess is that he's still in denial over becoming one of Britain's most hated wizards now, no thanks in part to the Potter family's deaths." Amelia said, glancing at Charlus and deciding that a change of subject is for the best due to how stormy that his hazel eyes are becoming. "So you set up this meeting to talk about the Downworlders?"

"Yes." Rufus said immediately. "We've taken care of most of the most pressing problems. The groundwork has been laid out for most of the problems—all that leaves is us ironing out the most extreme hiccups. Right now, it is the Downworlders' unhappiness with us that is the most pressing—assuming that they wouldn't suddenly decide to declare war on us due to how Fudge and Umbridge have been disadvantaging them in Britain to the point that all of them have to go into hiding to prevent getting hunted down."

"And the death of a daughter of the Rosario vampire clan two years ago didn't really put things in our favour." Amos pointed out. Honestly, all the lemon drops that Dumbledore is eating must be muddling his brains if he thought it a good idea to send hunters after a group of underage Downworlders just for _being_ Downworlders. "It is all that I could do to pacify them that I didn't order it, and that the person who did would suffer the consequences."

"Trust me, it took Nain and me everything that we had to convince Lord Rosario that the last thing we need is to declare war on the wizards." Sanguini added dryly. "But needless to say that the Hidden Circle are all up in arms."

"I still stick to my opinion, Rufus. If you want the wizards and witches in Britain to accept the Downworlders and vice versa, you must also open Hogwarts to them, and allow the Downworlders the opportunity to gain an education alongside their wizard counterparts." Charlus pointed out. There is something in the Potter lord's eyes that told Rufus that he knew something that he didn't, but Rufus didn't press on.

"But don't the Downworlders have their own Academy?" Amelia Bones asked with a frown. "I remember Amos talking about it once."

"Yes, but I agree with Lord Potter." Amos responded with a nod. "If we want to smooth the shaky relations between us and the Downworlders, the first thing we need to do is to open our community to them. We already did so to foreign ministries and nations. The next thing we need to do is to open our doors to the Downworlders."

Rufus frowned. "I don't really know all that much about that, due to my previous post as the Head Auror," he admitted. "To my knowledge, you're the one who liaise with them. What do you suggest?"

"Our first step: reopen Grim Avenue." Amos said immediately. Clearly, he had already done his research prior to the meeting. "I'm not sure if you even know about it, Rufus, as it was closed down around the time Dumbledore rose in popularity due to defeating Grindewald. But after Venusia Crickerly retired as Minister and Dumbledore gained the power that he did, he started outlawing everything that is deemed as 'dark'. Unfortunately, this includes the Downworlders. Grim Avenue used to be a street for the Downworlders—similar to how Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley is for us. This is way before bigotry started setting in; and all those insane laws and bills about 'creatures' passed."

Rufus frowned before turning to the quiet vampire also present. "Sanguini?"

"I've told you when you called for this meeting; I'm in no position to decide for the Downworlders—for the Shadow Society." Sanguini pointed out. "I am just here to listen to what you've decided and take a message to the High Warlocks. From there, _they_ will make the decision. But yes, I agree with Amos that reopening Grim Avenue is a start." He admitted. "I was still human when Grim Avenue was around. Back then, the wizards and witches coexisted together with the Downworlders. It is why no one said anything when I decided to have myself turned. It is a far cry as compared to now. Besides, what the Downworlders could offer in terms of products and services would only boost Britain's economy—like how it has done for the other nations."

"Your opinion on the education system? Do we need to change anything further?" Rufus enquired, writing some notes down on the binder that he had opened in front of him.

"Yes." Sanguini nodded. "What you're doing now to Hogwarts is a step in the right direction by restoring the countless lessons that Dumbledore had cut from the lesson plans of Hogwarts, but I noticed that you didn't restore the duelling and combat lessons."

A very long silence reigned as the remaining four humans in the office stared at the sole vampire in their midst.

"We used to have that?" Amos Diggory was the first to find his voice.

"Of course we do!" Sanguini said indignantly. "At least they do when I was human and a Hogwarts student. I have no idea when it got cut out from the lesson plans, but that's not the issue here. If we're going to do this; if you're truly sincere in opening Hogwarts to the Downworlders as well, then either you bring the _worst_ wizarding school in the world to the standards of America or Italy at least, or you let us run our own classes too if we're not going to send some of our kids to Nightshades—our academy." He added when he saw blank looks on the faces of Charlus, Amelia and Rufus who clearly didn't know what Nightshades is. "In Nightshades, the students receive combat classes and such. Trust me on this, they will refuse to go if you don't have that."

"Well, I might as well open some teaching positions to the Downworlders for the new combat lessons, as I honestly can't think of anyone good enough to teach _combat_ to a Downworlder." Rufus murmured, scribbling something down on his binder. After all, the Downworlders were trained from early childhood in combat. There's a reason why they were feared in battle.

"Let them have free rein of the Forbidden Forest too." Charlus Potter spoke up, a thoughtful look on his face. "And while you're at it, restrict access to the Forbidden Forest for the other students. I'm certain that the Downworlders would want a secure place for them to hold their yearly rituals like Samhain and Imbolc."

"What of the centaurs though?" Amos asked, looking concerned. "They are highly territorial and regard the Forbidden Forest as theirs."

"We'll talk to them. They'll listen to us." Sanguini reassured Amos.

"But students wander into that damn forest every single year!" Rufus sighed, recalling his own days as a Hogwarts student when it is almost tradition for the first year boys to walk into the Forbidden Forest as a test of courage. "If the Downworlders could erect the proper wards and barriers to prevent students from venturing near the forest, then it might be a great help."

"I'll run that by Nain." Sanguini nodded. "They might add more clauses that they want; but as it is, I can more or less tell you what they will want. My suggestion is that you build a new dormitory for the Downworlder children that will attend Hogwarts. They will never agree to share a sleeping place with humans; and honestly, I think it'll be easier to promote co-existence if we do it slow. Also, if I know the High Warlocks—and I definitely know how they think by now, they will want a few Downworlders in teaching positions at Hogwarts—especially one in the capacity as the History professor. I probably already know who they are going to send as the History professor. You might also want to make some changes to the History lessons to include wizard, mundane and Downworlder history."

"Also, due to how prejudiced that the teachers and several students at Hogwarts still are, you might also want to make it so that any punishments that the Downworlder children receives and will carry out is only applicable by a Downworlder professor." Charlus pointed out grimly.

"We should start out slow—maybe only opening Hogwarts to two Downworlder children for the upcoming school year." Amelia pointed out. "We can increase the numbers as the years goes by."

"Well, I need to meet with the Downworlders at least to finalise everything." Rufus murmured. "But I can first start on building the groundwork to at least show them _something_ to prove our sincerity. It's a long time coming, if you ask me."

"I can set up a meeting for you with them, Rufus. But chances are that one of the shadow dwellers will be the one meeting with you—most likely their leader." Amos pointed out.

"Shadow dwellers?" Rufus echoed with interest. He didn't miss the knowing look in Charlus' eyes or even the interested ones in Amelia's eyes.

"It's what the Downworlders, or the Shadow Society calls them." Amos explained. He only knew as much as he did thanks to being the liaison between the Ministry and the Downworlders. "They're the Shadow Guides. The Enforcers of the Downworlders. _They_ take care of the lawbreakers in the event that the clans couldn't."

"The Shadowguardians, or the Nightguardians as they're more commonly known as now." Sanguini added his two cents. "Not even I've actually met one before. I think only the High Warlocks knew who they are. There is only one rule that you follow when you're dealing with them; never hurt one of their own, especially the children! They'll turn on you without hesitation if you do. The Downworlders takes care of their own first. The Nightguardians on the other hand are also known as the shadow dwellers. They basically make sure that the Downworlders follow their laws, and are the ones taking care of the oathbreakers—the ones who betrays the Shadow Society. _Never_ underestimate them just because of how young they are, Rufus." He warned the startled Minister. "The Downworlders are all trained in combat since early childhood—the Nightguardians more so. And it is said that the current generation of Nightguardians are the most powerful. Even amongst the Downworlders, not all of them know who the Nightguardians are. Just know that they exist. Also, chances are that if the Shadow Society agrees to take the olive branch that you've offered, then chances are that a Nightguardian might be sent as a student in the future."

**XXXXXX**

"Tell me _why_ are _we_ the ones sent out when Elijah could have gone instead?" Nathaniel Krauss asked, scowling, even as they walked across the forested grounds that had the trees above blocking out the little light offered by the moon and the stars to the point that there is literally _no_ light at all. If it weren't for the fact that they're both Downworlders, they would likely have tripped over something by now.

" _Because_ Nain wants Elijah with him when they go and meet with the Ministry official in regards to this education system in Britain." Seven-year-old Krista Nightray said in a self-suffering tone like she'd said it a hundred times before. "And Julius is needed by Magnus to decide who should attend school with the British wizards, and who should go as professors. Thus, we're the only ones that the Praetor trusted to find Fenrir and his pack."

"Ironic that the heads of werewolf kind trusted a _half-vampire_ to find one of their pack brothers, and not another werewolf." Nathaniel pointed out with a smirk.

Krista didn't bother to grace Nathaniel with a response, as she could already smell the scents of werewolf all over the clearing that they've just stepped into. She could even hear the rapid beating hearts of werewolves no thanks to her enhanced senses.

"Fenrir, I know you're there. Come out. We just want to talk." Krista said, hands stuffed into her pockets to appear less threatening. Next to her, Nathaniel was almost slouching.

It only took several moments for a rugged man to leap down from above the treetops, with golden eyes almost glowing in the darkness as he almost growled at the pair of children before him, having smelt the scent of vampire over the female of the pair—what with vampires and werewolves being mortal enemies and all.

"What does Avalon need from me?" Fenrir Greyback almost growled at Krista, his eyes regarding the pair suspiciously. Nathaniel glanced upwards only to see several pairs of amber eyes amongst the treetops—the werewolves of Fenrir's pack, he's assuming.

"The Lupina and the Lupus are calling all Lycans back to Avalon, Fenrir." Krista responded, throwing a golden medallion bearing a wolf's paw print towards Fenrir who caught it with ease—the very symbol of the Praetor Lupus—the rulers of all werewolves. "It's a summons that you and your pack can't ignore, and you know it."

The Shadow Society sometimes addresses the werewolves as 'Lycans'—with that being the official name for one bearing the wolf gene. The Praetor Lupus or the Wolfsguard are also the official rulers of all werewolves in Avalon. They've often acted as the guards for Avalon, and often take it upon themselves to teach young and new werewolves to control their strength and temper and even their transformations—allowing them to keep their minds even in wolf form instead of relying on that poison otherwise known as the Wolfsbane.

"What for?" Fenrir asked, staring at the golden medallion in his hands before turning his gaze back to the pair whom he knew hails from Avalon—the Downworlders' sanctuary. They have the scent of Avalon clinging to their skins.

"A decision must be made by all the Downworlder clans." Nathaniel added. "Thus, the Nightguardians have been sent out as messengers to the ones roaming the lands. We're just the ones sent by the Praetor to seek you out, as you're a hard one to find. Besides, the Lupina and the Lupus wants to hear your side of the story in regards to the rather fearsome reputation that you have amongst the British Isles."

"What makes you think that it isn't the truth?" Fenrir asked carefully.

"We know how backwards that society is, and how they acted like sheep before their new Minister seems to have a backbone and is now cleaning the mess up." Krista pointed out. "Besides, we the Shadow Society always takes what that the British believes with a pinch of salt. Furthermore, the Lupina and the Lupus don't seem to believe those rumours. They want to hear your side of the story, Fenrir. Will you respond in kind, or will you force us to drag you back to Avalon?"

"…Only a fool will ignore a direct summons from the Lupina and the Lupus." Fenrir admitted at last. "I know that better than anyone. They are the ones who have saved and protected me from werewolf hunters as a child. They taught me how to live as a werewolf. I'll respond in kind. I'll return to Avalon with my pack." He raised a fist, and the wolves of his pack appeared by him—all of them gazing at Krista and Nathaniel with suspicion. "And you say that the Praetor is summoning _all_ werewolves?"

Nathaniel nodded, but Krista knew what he is getting at. "Not those that have continued living in denial as wizards and continuing to deny the lycan part of themselves." Krista responded. "There is a decision that must be made by all those under the Praetor's rule. The High Council is meeting as we speak, as the British Isles have contacted us in regards to a proposal."

"A proposal?" Fenrir echoed with suspicion, not having the best experience when it comes to the British wizards.

"Something that we have been waiting for ever since we've gotten 'kicked out' of Britain so to speak." Nathaniel said stiffly. He had heard plenty of stories in regards to _that time_ from some of the High Warlocks, along with every Downworlder. To say that Britain is right at the top of the most hated list of every Downworlder is a severe understatement, especially after what had happened two years ago when Eve had died. "They're reopening their doors to us, especially after their new Minister had declared martial law and had repelled every creature legislation bill that had gotten passed."

"About damn time." One of the werewolves in Fenrir's pack growled.

"We're sent to be your escorts, since I highly doubt you know where the nearest Portal entrance to Avalon is located." Nathaniel noted. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way." Fenrir grunted. He might not have been back to Avalon for years ever since he was a teenager and decided in his bout of teenage rebellion to get back at the bigoted British wizards, but he knows how they worked, and knows that it isn't the brightest thing to do to ignore a direct summons from the Praetor.

The pair in front of him might be kids, but he would be surprised if they couldn't handle themselves in battle if their individual clans have believed that they're ready to leave Avalon. A fledgling could only leave the protections of Avalon for long if they're capable enough in combat after all.

A muscle in Krista's cheek twitched before she shrugged and started to make her way out of the forest with Nathaniel and the rest of Fenrir's pack following them. She had some inkling of what is going on in Britain these days no thanks to the regular letters that she had exchanged via owl (or raven in her case) post with Charlus Potter who had bought a new snowy white owl the moment that he reconciled with his once thought dead granddaughter. Krista was the one who named said owl in fact—something that Charlus had insisted on.

And Krista knew enough to know that Rufus Scrimgeour had plans to wake Britain up big time and to kick them off their high horse.

One thing is certain however: Britain will never be the same again.


	6. Ever I Had Sought

Albus Dumbledore isn't a happy wizard.

All the extreme changes that Rufus Scrimgeour and his team have been making to Magical Britain for the past four years have been making several people uneasy and uncomfortable—as it is rattling them out of their normally comfortable lives and tossing them into an almost foreign environment.

Albus had always known how to handle the more high-strung members of the Wizengamot and the Minister in order for them to do what he wants. But now with half of the Wizengamot being members that the public had voted in, he isn't so sure that he can pass the decrees and bills that he wanted any longer.

Even Rufus Scrimgeour the new Minister of Magic is a problem.

The man is a former Auror and had trained under Charlus Potter and Alastor Moody, and had even fought in the last war. Several of Azkaban's cells were full because of him after all. Hence, he isn't easy to manipulate.

In fact, Rufus seems to take great delight in denying and defying Dumbledore at every turn.

The fact that Rufus had even opened the doors of Magical Britain to foreign companies whose products or services had mundane origins is like a slap in the face to Dumbledore as well. Back when Fudge was still Minister, those same companies have actually approached him to open branches on British soil. Fudge was initially interested, as it might help to boost Britain's economy, but Dumbledore had subtly 'suggested' that it might turn the pureblood houses against him as those companies had muggle origins.

In fact, ever since Rufus had taken office and had declared martial law on Magical Britain with Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory and Charlus Potter behind him, several changes have been occurring.

Doge had even told Dumbledore about the explosive Wizengamot meeting when Rufus had announced that they'd be opening the doors of Magical Britain to the Downworlders.

Dumbledore had paled at that when Doge had informed him about it.

Downworlders in Magical Britain? The Hogwarts headmaster is just one amongst the many in Magical Britain that thinks of the Downworlders as abominations. Filthy creatures of the night that should be exterminated like the vermin they are.

No one should be immortal, Dumbledore had believed. You live and then you die, and go on to the next great cycle of life.

Charlus Potter on the other hand had always been one of the biggest advocates of Downworlder rights, right alongside Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones, and of late, Arthur Weasley.

And Dumbledore honestly couldn't understand just what he had done to make Charlus Potter so pissed at him.

Sure, maybe he could have done something a little more to ensure James and Lily's safety. But there was a prophecy in place about Voldemort and a child born at the end of July that is fated to defeat him. That prophecy is _needed_ to happen, and if it costs the lives of the Potter heir and his wife… Well, it is for the Greater Good.

It had been four years since Rufus Scrimgeour had became Minister, and nearly two years now ever since their doors were opened to the Downworlders.

And in Albus' opinion, things were getting from bad to worse in Magical Britain.

A peace treaty was also drawn up between the Downworlders and the Ministry of Magic—nearly every single paper and magazine in Magical Britain have gone into a tittering frenzy when that had happened.

And the changes in the media are another thing that had Dumbledore uneasy. Previously, papers like the _Daily Prophet_ have always reported what the Ministry wants. But now, the media are reporting only the truth as it is—obviously under strict orders from Rufus to do so. More so after Amelia Bones had passed a law that any reporter and newspaper office is to declare neutrality and report only the truth or risk getting imprisoned and their office shut down permanently.

A few of the medium sized papers and magazines didn't take it seriously at first, and had reported what some of their _'sponsors'_ wanted them to report. By noon the next day, they were all surrounded by Aurors and arrested, and their offices shut down.

It happened five times before all of Britain got the message, and by then, the damage is done.

Dumbledore is almost afraid of the dark path that Rufus Scrimgeour is obviously leading Britain down. It's almost a dictatorship. It is no different from how Tom had done things at the height of the war when he had used fear and power to get what he wants.

The peace treaty between the Downworlders and the Ministry of Magic isn't too complicated. And even so, Dumbledore had actually heard from Doge that Rufus and Amos have to do lots of convincing for the Downworlders to accept their proposal, as the Downworlders are still pretty miffed about the treatment that they've been receiving at the hands of Magical Britain for the past century. The death of a daughter of a noble vampire house didn't help matters either.

And it didn't help either that Britain is the _only_ country in the world with wizard hunters. The other countries with magical Ministries generally report any wrongdoings associated with the Downworlders to Avalon's ruling council where they will handle it. If anything, the Downworlders generally implant pretty harsh punishments on rule breakers or even _oathbreakers._

Punishments that is harsher than anything that the human Ministries could come up with.

Hogwarts is another thing that had several changes implanted into it, much to Dumbledore's displeasure.

Rufus had restored several of the lessons that Dumbledore had cut out from Hogwarts' teaching plans that he had seen as either unnecessary or 'dark'. Lessons like wizarding etiquette and customs were amongst the first to be restored—much to the pleasure of the purebloods, and this had in turn earned Rufus some brownie points with them. One of the core subjects, Defence Against the Dark Arts had now been renamed as Magical Defence, and also had the lesson plans given a complete revamp. Instead of just focusing on the 'light' spells, the lesson plans now had that subject covering _all_ spells—light or dark. Alchemy had also been restored to the lesson plans, but it is only applicable as an elective starting in third year. Mundane Affairs that had formerly been known as Muggle Studies is now no longer considered to be just an elective. Instead, it had now become a core subject, with all students taking it starting from first year. History of Magic had Binns 'fired', with the lesson plans also given a complete revamp. The teachings of the Old Ways would also be part of the lesson plans—much to Dumbledore's displeasure who had neither liked nor approved of the Old Ways to begin with.

Part of the peace treaty that Britain had with the Downworlders is also to open the doors of Hogwarts to them. Hence, two of the teachers were also Downworlders themselves—with one holding the position of the History professor, and with the other being the professor of a new lesson—Combat.

Filius Flitwick along with Pomona Sprout and Minerva McGonagall were amongst the professors roped in to assist Amelia and a Downworlder to create a living space for the Downworlder children as is part of the agreement made as no Downworlder would agree to share sleeping space with witches and wizards—no thanks in part to the extreme bigotry and prejudice in Britain for the past century or so.

All in all, the changes happening to Magical Britain is making Dumbledore uneasy and unhappy, as it is going against everything that he had working for nearly his entire life.

Grim Avenue is also another headache amongst the many.

As Dumbledore no longer had the influence that he once had, he couldn't do anything to stop Amos Diggory from reopening Grim Avenue—the Downworlders' district. Due to the century long state of abandonment, Grim Avenue was left in a rather desolate state, and hence, extreme reconstructive work must be done to restore it.

With magic however, it could be done pretty quickly.

Grim Avenue's general outlook is extremely different from Diagon Alley and even Knockturn Alley. Part of the agreement that the Downworlders had with the Ministry is also that Grim Avenue is theirs and _theirs alone._ The Ministry will not be able to interfere with what goes on in there, and what they sell.

Unlike Diagon and Knockturn that are so cramped that a person could barely walk down the streets without bumping shoulders with one of the walls, Grim Avenue's general outlook is more spacious.

It is built in a circular format—with the shops all surrounding a circular water fountain. And unlike Knockturn and Diagon, the roads were paved with white cobblestones to make it easier for people to walk. The fountain area is also more reminiscent of a courtyard, and there were even benches around it.

The shops were mainly run by Downworlders too. And their products are typically those that you could find nowhere. Though there are a few shops that are run by humans; though in those cases, the humans are approved by the Downworlders to hold shops in _their_ territory.

Rufus and Amelia have also met with the head of the Department of Magical Education along with Arthur Weasley to come up with a new system for the mundane-born students instead of the old one that they've been using for hundreds of years.

Clearly, Kristina Potter's death had set a lot of things in motion in Magical Britain. And not all of them are good.

Apparently, several of the pureblood lords have been raising concerns over the welfare of the children of their society. 'Mudblood' or not, they still have magical blood, as what Lucius Malfoy had said scornfully when Elphias Doge had tried calling him out on it during the Wizengamot meeting that was called to raise this concern. And all children are precious to the magical society.

As a result, the Child Welfare Office as well as the Mundane Liaison Office will likely have their budgets raised in order to employ more people to keep checks on the mundane families of the mundane-born students. Unfortunately, because of Kristina Potter's demise, the restrictions on what the mundane-borns could and couldn't do are stricter as a result.

Even as Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office in Hogwarts school—honestly, that is about the only place he can be in these days without seeing some scorn or disgust shot his way even from the members of his staff.

He stared at the Pensive in front of him, the memories that he had placed in it over the past four years looking like silver smoke even as faint images of his memories could just be seen vaguely over the surface of the bowl.

" _You got my granddaughter killed!"_

_Charlus Potter._

"… _Since clearly, they've shown that they couldn't be trusted if they hold the same abilities that we have, we should restrict what they could or couldn't do while they're still students until they've proven their own allegiance—"_

_Lucius Malfoy._

" _I will do what needs to be done even if it means I have to break down this entire society and build it back up."_

_Rufus Scrimgeour._

"… _The packs couldn't be found_ _ **anywhere.**_ _It's like they've all disappeared. I heard rumours that the Praetor are calling them all back."_

_Remus Lupin._

Dumbledore frowned even as with a wave of his hand, a visage of Remus Lupin's face disappeared from his Pensive. Four years ago, not too long before the entire thing with the Downworlders went down, Lupin had reported that the werewolf packs whom he had been trying to get in contact with had all somehow vanished mysteriously—presumably answering the calls of the Praetor Lupus.

Even with his century long worth of experience and what Lupin could tell him, even Dumbledore doesn't know a whole lot about the werewolf hierarchy. The Praetor Lupus is a name spoken with revere amongst the werewolf community—even by Fenrir Greyback, Europe's most notorious werewolf. As Lupin had never actually embraced his werewolf side, he had never met them, and no werewolf had ever given him the time of day to fill him in on what they are.

The little that Dumbledore knows is that the Praetor Lupus are the rulers of all werewolves. They generally taught young werewolves that were recently bitten to learn how to control their minds when they shift and taught them how to hide from wizard hunters and even how to hunt.

They don't often interfere in the worldly affairs much, but when the Praetor Lupus calls for the werewolves, they answer. Failure to do so will result in the werewolf or his pack being branded as oathbreakers and hunted down.

Like most Downworlders, the Praetor Lupus are a ruthless bunch.

Possibly, the only ones they might listen to is Avalon's ruling council—the rulers of the Downworlders.

Remus Lupin is a rare exception, as his father had been a former wizard hunter before Remus was bitten by Greyback. And even now, Dumbledore suspects that Fenrir Greyback might have done it on purpose to save more of his kind from getting killed. Thus why the Praetor Lupus had left Remus alone—as Remus' 'condition' is the Praetor's revenge against Lyall Lupin for what he had done to their brothers and sisters.

But the fact is that the Downworlders are acting up once more, and with the situation in Britain being what they are, and with the Downworlders having access to Magical Britain and Hogwarts…

Dumbledore hates it. Having those vermin dirty the soil of that which he'd worked so hard to protect.

He is however determined not to make it a comfortable stay for the Downworlders in _his_ school.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore however, he clearly seemed to have forgotten that the Downworlders are a vicious bunch, and they _always_ takes care of their own.

And may the Morrigan be with the person stupid enough to piss them off.

**XXXXXX**

"Where are you taking me, Emily?" Severus Snape questioned almost morosely as he allowed the auburn haired witch currently dragging him around to lead him.

Once upon a time, Severus Snape would never have allowed another to touch him. Only one person was afforded that privilege, but she had been dead for nearly a decade now. But after Kristina Potter's death, it is like whatever that had been fuelling Severus Snape's desire to live had died. He couldn't even muster up the energy to be mean to people or even sneer at Sirius Black whenever he sees him with his girlfriend Marlene McKinnon, with Lord Black carrying his girlfriend's shopping bags. He is just so _tired._ He had failed in his promise to Lily—to protect her only daughter.

And it is Albus Dumbledore who had made him break his Vow!

Thus, every single Hogwarts staff meeting held normally ends with Snape snaking some bitter response or two at Dumbledore.

The Potions Master is just going through the motions of mundane life every single day ever since his entire world had came crashing down upon his head when he'd received the news that Kristina Potter is dead. Lily's little girl—the child whom he'd swore to protect.

The little girl that looks almost exactly like a carbon image of Lily that it almost made Severus' heart ache.

Only Emily Prewett, a second cousin of Molly Weasley had refused to let him live almost like an Inferius.

The woman had been a formidable witch just like most of the Prewett clan had been. And because Dumbledore doesn't possess the power to perform any hiring of teachers any longer, with that privilege falling to the Department of Magical Education and the Minister of Magic, for once in a long time, Hogwarts' staff are all competent teachers.

Emily had been a new addition to the panel of professors—especially after Rufus Scrimgeour had started bringing back all those lessons that were either dropped or cut out from the teaching plans of Hogwarts' teaching curriculum. She is the professor assigned to teaching wizarding etiquette and customs, and even teaching the lessons about the Old Ways.

And much like Molly Weasley, Emily is stubborn when she wants to get her way, and refuses to leave Severus alone. Minerva and Poppy always have this really amused smile on their faces whenever they see Emily drags Severus around after her during weekends and even during the summer holidays.

"To Grim Avenue." Emily said cheerfully even as she continued dragging Severus down Diagon Alley and towards the direction of Grim Avenue. "You need a place where you can relax without someone sniping at you every half-an-hour, and I for one, is getting sick of it."

Severus flinched. It was made pretty public after the end of the last war that he had been a Death Eater who had switched sides, though his trial was made too public for him to be able to return to Voldemort's side if he ever returns—much to his relief. He has no desire to spend the rest of his life being shackled to two masters.

As a result of his trial however, majority of Britain's population had looked at him with disgust. Even amongst his colleagues, it is only Poppy, Minerva and Filius who have treated him with respect like any normal human being. And recently, Emily and the two Downworlders who are professors to one of the newer subjects.

And after Sirius Black's release from Azkaban no thanks to Lord Potter, he had met the two men when Charlus Potter had handed him a letter left behind by Lily to be imparted to him as is stated in her will.

Azkaban had clearly hardened the Lord Black, as he doesn't even seem to want to sneer or taunt at Severus and vice-versa. They would likely never be friends, but just mere acquaintances maybe.

After Lily's death, Severus honestly didn't think that he'd meet another person or even another woman who would look at him and not feel disgusted. But clearly, Emily Prewett is cut from a different cloth.

While most would avoid him like the plague, she refuses to leave him alone.

"So this is the place?" Severus grunted as they finally entered Grim Avenue, and it is far more spacious than either Knockturn or Diagon. The pair are currently standing in front of what seems to be an inn-cum-bar that had the words 'Moon's Dew' written on the ivory signboard in cursive writing, with the designs of what seems to be silver moon behind a black pine tree on the signboard itself.

The establishment was a few storeys high, with the windows slightly tinted to prevent anyone from looking inside. It seems spacious and well to do. And according to what Severus had heard ever since the peace treaty with the Downworlders was made about four years ago, there are wards and charms placed on Grim Avenue to protect the inhabitants from any disgruntled wizards. Though to begin with, it's not like they _can_ hurt the inhabitants even if they want, as the Downworlders are pretty powerful to begin with.

A bell tinkled somewhere in the establishment even as Severus and Emily both entered, and the Potions Master was pretty impressed by the layout even as he stepped in, and he knew that Emily is too, judging by how she is looking around.

Moon's Dew is even bigger than it looks from the outside, and it even had a staircase heading upstairs to what Severus assumed must be inn rooms. A bar counter was at the front of the bar, and there was an assortment of drinks displayed in the ivory shelves against the wall.

A raven haired man—a _vampire_ judging by the red eyes was mixing some drinks together—presumably the owner of Moon's Dew. He glanced at the two newcomers before nodding to them politely, with the pair nodding back. Severus had to remind himself that most of the shops in Grim Avenue are run by Downworlders, and thus, he shouldn't really be surprised that Moon's Dew is run by a vampire. It is almost common in other countries, but in Britain, it is still something that needs time getting used to. That, along with the fact that Hogwarts opens their doors to at least three new Downworlder students every single year.

A room with the entrance partially covered by a black curtain is just visible behind the counter that Severus guessed must be the kitchen. A large tree tapestry with several leaves painted on it is visible on the wall not far from the bar counter. Several numbers were written on the leaves, and a few numbers were glowing orange.

As it is mid-day, there aren't many people around. The few tables that were occupied were occupied by goblins chatting after a day of hard work. There were even a few customers at the other tables that Severus could have sworn were vampires and even werewolves.

Several house elves were running around, delivering food and drinks to their customers, with a few taking orders. All were dressed in smart black and white uniforms like that of a bartender's that Severus had seen once when he'd gone to the mundane world, but the house elves also each have a mini dark blue apron tied over their uniforms with the words 'Moon's Dew' written on it in silver.

There was even a black plaque of sorts hanging on the wall just next to the entrance that details a few rules in Moon's Dew. The most prominent rule being that no discrimination of any sorts is to take place here. Do so, and it is a month's long ban, and maybe even more depending on the number of times that it had already taken place.

"Welcome." The vampire greeted as Severus and Emily both settled into seats at the counter. "If you both would prefer a couple booth, I can show you to one?" He offered, looking between the two who flushed.

"We're not like that." Severus said quickly. "Here is fine. And I'll have an Odin's Apple." He added, glancing at the menu in front of him.

"Same for me."

"If you say so." The vampire shrugged. He took several moments before mixing the drinks and passing them to the two before him. "I've never seen you around before."

"He needs to get out more, or the students are going to start mistaking him as a vampire." Emily smiled wryly even as Severus scowled. "Seriously, Severus, live a little. It can't kill you."

Severus grunted, but the vampire looked interested. "Students? Hogwarts professors then?" Emily nodded. "I see."

"I wonder who we'll be seeing attending Hogwarts this September." Severus mused. "It'll probably be easier on all of us if Dumbledore doesn't tries to make it so _uncomfortable_ for us all!" He scowled.

Hell, Dumbledore couldn't have made it more obvious to anyone with eyes and a brain that he doesn't like the Downworlders being in his school if he tried.

The bell tinkled somewhere in the bar once more even as a dark haired vampire walked in, looking so similar to the owner that they just had to be related. The newcomer nodded to the owner. "Ethan, can we talk?"

Ethan, the owner sighed. "Hey Krista, can you man the front for several minutes?" he called out before an petite auburn haired figure appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the upstairs, a rag in her hand.

"What?" The auburn haired figure—and Severus is almost startled to realise that he had almost thought that he'd seen Lily standing there for a moment.

"I need to talk to Klaus." Ethan jerked a thumb towards the vampire who had just stepped in. "We won't be long."

"All right."

In a blur of vampire speed, she then appeared behind the counter, nodding to the vampire who had just stepped in—with Klaus and Ethan both disappearing up the stairs.

Severus stared at the child vampire—though judging by the mix of red and green in her eyes, she is most likely not full vampire. Almost as if sensing Severus' eyes on her, she looked up, and gave a small nod to the two adults in front of her. "I'm Krista Nightray," the auburn haired dhampir introduced herself, "how may I help you this afternoon?"

* * *

"Damn it, Klaus, we've already been through this a year ago!" Ethan said through tightly gritted teeth the moment that the two brothers were both in his room, with the door closing behind them. "Krista is going to Nightshades with Alec, _not_ Hogwarts!"

"Ethan, we should give her a chance to see the wizarding community with her own eyes at least." Klaus said patiently.

"And she will. But not the ones in Britain." Ethan said grimly. "I don't care what Father or even the British Minister is saying. This peace treaty is doomed to failure if what Helen and the others were reporting about how they've been treated in Hogwarts is true. And it stems from the man that they call a headmaster. How he hasn't been replaced yet never fails to astound me. I'm not letting Krista near that man."

That and the fact that it is that same man who had placed Krista with the people who had abused her to the point where she'd almost died if Ethan hadn't found her.

Klaus sighed. "Krista needs the experience to grow, Ethan. You know that," he tried yet again to reach through to his stubborn brother. "Not just the few wizard interactions that she had with Moon's Dew when growing up, or even her friendship with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. They're as much her family as—"

Clearly, that is the wrong thing to say, as Ethan slammed one hand down on the table, effectively breaking it in half.

" _We're_ her family, not them! At the very least, I'll have some peace of mind if she goes to Nightshades with Alec, as I won't be worried if someone _accidentally_ lights her on fire or something!"

Klaus almost winced at his brother's rare show of anger. Between the two, Ethan is the more cool headed one. There is a reason why he often acts as Klaus' advisor. "I understand your concerns. I really do." Klaus tried again to convince his upset brother. "But we need to send the minimum of three representatives every year as part of the peace treaty—you know that."

"Why Krista then?" Ethan looked irritated. "Why not someone else?"

"Let her choose, Ethan." Klaus said firmly—he knows how to get through to his brother. "It has to be her decision. And if she decides to go, I'll talk to Nathaniel to see if he's willing to accompany her. Alec might too."

If Krista's two best friends are willing to go with her into 'enemy territory', it might at least appease Ethan some.

Ethan has a frown on his face, but he seemed to be getting around to his brother's way of thinking. "If something happens to her at Hogwarts, you're the first one I'm coming after," he said darkly.

Klaus winced, as that is the same thing that his wife had told him. If Krista happens to so much as get a scratch on her, he would likely be banished to the couch for a month. And that is not atop of what Charlus Potter would even do to him. Say what you will about humans, Charlus Potter is someone whom even the Downworlders have respected.

"Let her choose, Ethan." Klaus said again.

Ethan sighed and nodded. "So it's time," he murmured. "It's going to be Krista's stage from here on out. And something tells me that I'm not going to like it."


	7. A Choice to Make

It was nearly a week since Ethan's semi-argument with Klaus, and just as long since both Nightray brothers have told Krista about her schooling options, and Ethan is already at his wits end.

"She's ignoring me, Carmella!" Ethan Nightray complained to Carmella Morgenstern one morning in Moon's Dew, using the fire-call mirrors that Nain had gifted to him and Krista as a gift when they've first made the move out to Magical Britain. The female vampire looked very amused on the surface of the mirror, much to Ethan's disgruntlement. "I swear that she is! She hasn't said a single word to me in a week apart from detailing customers' orders, and she is always locked in her room when I tried to ask her about her schooling options."

"That's your own fault." Carmella pointed out, amused. "I told you that you shouldn't have kept it from her and allowed her to make her choices." Ethan grumbled something, and Carmella sighed. "I know. I know why, Ethan."

Ethan was silent for several moments. "…I don't want her to be under that man's eye," he admitted at last. "She might be one of ours now, and even who she _used_ to be is never known to more than a few of us, but things like this always gets out."

"You just don't want to lose your daughter." Carmella remarked, and at the wince from Ethan, she knew that she had hit the nail on the head. "You _won't,_ Ethan. No matter how _close_ she is to Charlus Potter and Sirius Black, and even with her friendship with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, you won't lose her. Krista won't abandon you. You know that."

"I do." Ethan whispered. "Seriously, I do. I just—"

"You don't want to see her pick the wizards over you." Carmella murmured with understanding. "She might not be fond of wizards—especially those of British origin with what had happened to Eve, but you do know that Krista will most likely stay neutral, don't you? Most Nightguardians do."

"She's sulking." Ethan groaned. "She has never been this mad at me before! And I didn't even _know_ that she could sulk!"

Carmella laughed. "She's _eleven!_ Or close to it anyway. Of course she could!" she reasoned. "Julius sulked worse when he was that age when he doesn't always get his own way!" Considering how the second-in-command of the Nightguardians is these days, it is almost difficult to imagine Julius Morgenstern as a youngling. Carmella then turned serious. "Seriously, Ethan. Trust Krista. She'll be fine. She won't abandon you. You know she won't. You both need to talk, seriously. Don't make me come down there. You won't like it if I do." She warned before her image on the fire-call mirror then ended.

Ethan sighed before ending the silencing ward that he had put up around him with a wave of his hand. He then looked over at Krista was currently speaking with Charlus Potter and Sirius Black, and he sighed again.

Right. He seriously needs to talk to Krista.

He sure doesn't want Carmella making true on her threat and shows up at his doorstep, or woe betide, having _Nikolai Nightray_ showing up here.

His father is extremely fond of Krista and had always doted on her. Hell, he always takes Krista's side, no matter what. The time when he'd nearly pulverised some arrogant noble vampire just because he'd said something about Krista's originally human status had Lord Nightray nearly pulverising said idiot.

Hence, when Ethan and Krista have to move out here due to the whole alliance with Magical Britain, Nikolai Nightray wasn't pleased. Nain had to create those fire-call mirrors and gifted Ethan and Krista with one each before Nikolai was appeased.

Ethan then frowned before a certain scent reaches his nostrils and his red eyes shifted to a corner table where a brunette wearing shabby robes was seated, looking at the table where Sirius Black and Charlus Potter were seated at hopefully.

 _Lycan,_ Ethan's vampire instincts hissed at him. As vampires and werewolves are technically mortal enemies due to their conflicting natures, whenever one is in the vicinity of a vampire, their battle instincts will be enhanced.

Ethan frowned when he saw Krista's back tensing—clearly, she had felt the Lycan's presence too.

That lycan better don't do anything stupid in his territory, Ethan frowned even as he saw faint shadows flickering around outside in the streets of Grim Avenue through the windows. It is after all not the first time that they've thrown out people belonging to Albus Dumbledore's chicken society.

Those fools seriously still haven't learned that there is no way they could hide from a Downworlder's senses.

**XXXXXX**

By this point, Charlus Potter and Sirius Black were frequent regulars of Moon's Dew, and Krista knew their orders by heart by now.

The two men have often come with their friends, but for that day, they've came alone. Clearly, judging from Sirius' depictions of how he had somehow managed to upset his girlfriend who had an early visitor from women's monthly visitor, they need it.

"And how did you upset Marlene this time?" Krista asked, amused, even as she placed down bottles of their drinks onto the surface of the table. While Moon's Dew used house elves as part of their waiting and cleaning staff, there are also jobs around the bar-cum-inn that the elves couldn't do. Krista knew for one that Grim Avenue is slowly growing in popularity, and Ethan is slowly getting overwhelmed by the work involved, and is seriously considering hiring another staff member.

"I don't even know!" Sirius bemoaned, much to Charlus' amusement. "I have completely no idea what I've done to piss her off this time! Women! I can never understand them." He grumbled.

Krista raised a brow. "I'll be sure to inform Marlene of your opinions, Sirius," she said dryly, and Sirius paled.

Charlus chuckled. "Lily was particularly ferocious when she was having her time of the month." The Potter lord recalled. "I recall that James always used to schedule Auror guard duty around that time to avoid Lily. It was worse when she was pregnant, and she had all those mood swings. She will be ordering James to make her a banana split sundae with honey one day before ordering him to wake up at 2AM to get her some chocolate crepes with seaweed paste on it the next."

Sirius looked rather green at that. Why do women always crave for the most disgusting things when pregnant?

"…Krista. Ten o'clock."

Ethan's low murmur from his corner behind the bar counter reaches Krista's ears, and she frowned. To a normal human, they likely wouldn't be able to hear him, but Downworlders have enhanced senses, and could even hear someone talking even through three stone walls.

The dhampir glanced towards the direction that Ethan had mentioned and soon found herself zoning in on a certain lycan that she knew Sirius and Charlus are still pissed with.

Amongst the Downworlder society, the term _lycan_ is the official name for someone inflicted with the wolf gene. The word _werewolf_ is an almost derogatory name, and is never mentioned in polite company amongst Downworlder circles.

Krista frowned when she got a whiff of _something_ from that man.

Good Morgana! Someone _please_ tell her that this lycan isn't _stupid_ enough to use that _poison!_

The invention of the Wolfsbane Potion some years ago had caused waves amongst the Downworlders. No respectable lycan will down that potion, as it basically poisons them and their wolf side, causing even more pain every month. The transformation into a wolf every month on the night of the full moon will not hurt a lycan if they fully accepted themselves, and they will even keep their minds.

The Wolfsbane Potion however is the complete opposite of that.

The Praetor Lupus is after all responsible for teaching young lycans to handle their transformations.

Hence, this is only one amongst the several reasons why the Downworlders abhor the magical society of Great Britain.

…This probably explains why nearly every single Downworlder in Moon's Dew right now is glaring daggers at the corner where the idiotic lycan is. All of them could smell the poison in his veins. And the most ironic thing is that that idiot likely doesn't even know _why_ they are pissed and insulted.

The name Remus Lupin isn't a popular one amongst Downworlder circles.

Krista groaned to herself before she recalled her meeting with the Lupina and Lupus of the Praetor Lupus, along with Fenrir Greyback some years back when the Praetor had first sent out the call to all lycans.

" _If you ever meet that pup, give him the truth as it is." The Lupus told Krista with his deep voice. "It is time we stop coddling him and treat him as the adult that he is. And if he wants to continue denying himself and his wolf side, then fine. He'll no longer be our responsibility, and we will not aid him. He will be oathbreaker to us."_

Krista sighed before straightening up.

"Krista?" Charlus questioned.

"I got some business to attend to," was all that Krista said before she turned and made her way towards the table where Remus Lupin is seated.

Remus looked up at the dhampir nervously. His wolf side almost howled in submission as he met the gaze of the girl in front of him.

"Can I take your order?" Krista asked with forced politeness. Much like everyone in Grim Avenue, Krista has no love lost for those in Albus Dumbledore's chicken society. And that senile old man must think that the Downworlders are idiots if he thought that they couldn't tell who is working for him.

"Uh… Not right now." Remus Lupin murmured, glancing at Charlus and Sirius hopefully once more.

You'll have better luck than the others, I'm sure, Dumbledore had assured him when he had asked Remus to try his luck in planting a spy of some sort in Grim Avenue. You won't fail me, he had said.

 _What the hell was he thinking?_ Remus almost groaned when he met the steel gaze of the dhampir—which from what little news that he knew from Arthur Weasley who is pretty cool with him and all those associated with Dumbledore lately is also the granddaughter of one of the twelve vampire lords.

She is basically vampire royalty.

Krista frowned even as she stared down at Remus—she could do that despite her petite stature because the man is sitting down.

" _I bit him because it's the only way to save the others of our kind from getting killed by that group of hunters that Lyall Lupin led." Fenrir Greyback admitted in the closed room session with the Lupina and Lupus and even with Krista and Nathaniel. "The pups—those that were newly bitten and turned didn't know any better. The Praetor didn't even have the chance to get to them yet. And yet, Lyall Lupin and his group of monsters slaughtered them like they were animals!" A ferocious growl tore from Fenrir's throat, causing two of the Praetor's guards to tense up. "He called us soulless monsters. I won't stand for that. Being a lycan is not a disease! You belong to a pack—to a family. We are brothers and sisters. He has no right saying that about us and doing that!"_

" _So you basically bit Lyall Lupin's son because you were trying to protect your lycan brothers and sisters?" The Lupus questioned, and Fenrir nodded. "Did you ever take him in as your pup as was dictated by Praetor law?"_

_Fenrir shook his head. "I couldn't. His father fought me off before I had even managed to do more than bite him," he admitted. "And even after that, Lyall Lupin kept the pup from public view. I was honestly surprised that Lyall Lupin didn't abandon his son after that. But it worked. He stopped being a hunter and leading all those petitions on werewolf legislations."_

Honestly, just why do the British loathes the Downworlders so much? Just what did they ever do to them?

Krista lowered her voice even as she addressed Remus Lupin, knowing that he could hear her. "…I know who you are. You can either remove yourself from our vicinity and Grim Avenue, or I'll do it for you—in pieces."

Remus paled.

"I'm not—"

"Do you think us as blind or fools?" Krista scoffed. "We can tell if someone is sent here by Dumbledore. You aren't the first person to infiltrate Grim Avenue, and you won't be the last. You can't hide your intentions from us. We can smell it if you lie. Just like how we can smell the poison in your blood." Remus looked curious at that. The dhampir said the same thing as the last werewolf whom he had contact with had said and whom he was trying to convince to take the Wolfsbane. "Whether you like it or not, you _are_ a Lycan. The sooner you accept it, the better it is for you."

"Lycan…" Remus tested the word on his tongue. "What is that? The last werewolf pack I met in northern Europe called themselves that."

Krista resisted the urge to palm her face even as she stared at Remus incredulously. She didn't even have to turn to know that every single Downworlder in Moon's Dew is currently staring at Remus like he'd grown two new heads.

…He didn't even know what a lycan is?

Are you serious right now?

"Lycan is the official name that the Downworlders uses for those with the wolf gene." Krista answered. "We don't use the derogatory name that Magical Britain sees fit to label those carrying the gene."

Remus flinched but met Krista's steel gaze stubbornly. "Those inflicted are just cursed, nothing more," he said stubbornly, and Krista heard angry growls and hisses from the few werewolves in the bar. "It is no gift."

Krista's eye twitched, and she tightened her grip on the serving tray that she is holding to prevent herself from smashing said tray over the idiotic lycan's head.

"Repeat that again, and you won't be getting out of this place alive." Krista hissed, and Remus paled, as he suddenly remembered where he is. "I have a message from the Praetor Lupus for you, Remus Lupin, pup of Fenrir Greyback. The Lupina and the Lupus are calling for all Lycans to their side. If you see yourself as one of them, answer their call and submit to their rule and your nature as one of the Children of the Moon. Don't answer, and you'll forever be an outcast to those of Avalon. The Praetor will not hinder you. But neither will they aid you in your time of need. Downworlders are always loyal to our own first and foremost. You'll be _Oathbreaker_ to us. And you'll also be free game to the Downworlders. So make your decision."

"I am a wizard." Remus Lupin said stubbornly, refusing to face up to the facts that have been laid bare in front of him, and what is risking him. Seems like Avalon finally had enough of his antics in tarnishing their name for all these years and had given him an ultimatum—he is either one of them or their enemy.

Krista's eye twitched. _I hope you guys have a long and thick line of patience if you intend to deal with this idiot in the near future,_ she thought to herself, pitying the Praetor. _He doesn't intend to think of himself as anything but a wizard. Fool._

"Hear this—the longer that you deny yourself and your wolf side, the longer it is going to hurt. Whether you like it or not, you're a Downworlder, and the world will see you as one." Krista said bluntly. Remus opened his mouth to argue, but shut it when he saw the dangerous look in green orbs. "The more you consort yourself with the likes of Albus Dumbledore and the rest of his chicken society, the more you will be an outcast amongst our kind. Neither Downworlder nor wizard. Not human and not lycan either. So tell me, Remus Lupin. Just _what_ are you?"


	8. Preparation

" _I see, so that's your decision." Krista's eyes flashed red even as she took three steps back from Remus Lupin, her lips curling with contempt and disgust._

_Remus Lupin shook his head. He could smell the contempt and disgust from the dhampir child before him, along with every single Downworlder in the room. And the sour scents are almost making him faint._

_It isn't like that! He's a wizard. That is all. He's human._

" _My lady." A smooth voice from one of the vampires in the room caught Remus' attention, and he looked up only to see one of the vampires in the bar addressing the dhampir child. He doesn't look any older than the dhampir. "If you would allow me—allow us—"_

" _Don't dirty your hands with filth like him, Lenox." Krista sneered. "Let him loose. He's no longer welcome here. He is Oathbreaker now—"_

"Krista."

Krista snapped out of her thoughts, and then looked down the ladder that she is currently perched on, returning some of the books to its proper place in the shelf in the small library available in Moon's Dew. Amongst other things, there is a small library available in Moon's Dew for the Downworlder fledglings to study since Moon's Dew is after all technically an 'outpost' of sorts for them in the British wizard community.

Nathaniel and Alec were staring up at her from the ground, apparently amused that she had let her mind wander off to the point that she didn't even notice their appearances in the mini-library. Amongst the seven Nightguardians and even all those that the two knew of, Krista is the best at sensing someone's presence and even pinpointing someone's location as long as she had met that someone once.

It is how Krista and Nathaniel have found Fenrir and his pack so easily after all. The dhampir is invaluable to the Nightguardians and even Avalon as their tracker or even their sensor.

"When did you both get here?" Krista asked even as she placed the last tome back into its place and letting herself drop back down onto the ground without a sound.

"Ten minutes ago. You would have realised that if you hadn't been so out of your thoughts." Alec pointed out, amused. He then turned serious. "I heard about it from Lenox and even Ethan. They told us that Lupin had been here nearly a week ago."

"Yeah, I gave him the ultimatum that the Praetor told me to bestow to him on their behalf." Krista sighed. "I knew what his answer is going to be even before I told him. And I know what the new British Minister and even the Council are trying for the last couple of years. But I somehow feel like it's a futile attempt. They _hate_ us. They barely tolerate our presence. At this rate, I will not be surprised if a full-scale civil war breaks out in this English country."

"Yeah, well. Rome isn't built in a day." Nathaniel pointed out. "All of us know that there are going to be problems. Hence why Julius and Elijah have both repeated themselves over and over that we are to always be on our guard in Hogwarts, and to never go about anywhere alone."

There was a frown on Alec's face at that. "I heard about it from my father," he begun, and his two best friends turned towards the Mikaelsson Heir. "But you both are seriously going to be one of the representatives sent this year to that backwards thing they call a school?"

Even amongst wizarding schools, Hogwarts is considered a laughingstock no thanks to their out-dated lessons and everything before Rufus Scrimgeour had came to power, and had decided to take no nonsense from the Wizengamot and Albus Dumbledore, and had started shaking things up in Magical Britain together with his very powerful allies.

"Well, _someone_ has to." Nathaniel pointed it out, and Krista nodded with agreement. "And at least with us, we will not let the wizards walk all over us and take it lying down."

"We'll still be getting our regular lessons from Reyers and Maksim though." Krista pointed out. "And thank the Morrigan for that!" Krista had a scowl on her face as she remembered when Klaus and Ethan have both first told her about the Avalon Council's 'request' to her to be one of those sent to Hogwarts. It might be termed as a 'request', but everyone and their grandmother knew that it is really an order, since who would turn down an order from the Avalon Council? "I'll likely refuse to go if it wasn't for that, Avalon Council or not."

"Speaking of which, we ran into Lenox on our way up." Nathaniel looked at Krista even as he spoke of her attendant—one that overprotective Lord Nikolai Nightray had assigned to his precious grandchild a few years ago. "He said something about you being the guide for the mundane-born students this year?"

"Yes. I'm due to meet them in an hour. Thank the Morrigan that Susan will be tagging along too. At least I won't have to endure having terrified stares at me for five hours straight like I'll eat them or something." Krista huffed, getting quite tired of the baseless and senseless fear and hatred for the Downworlders that nearly every single wizard and their grandmother seemed to harbour.

"Whoops." Alec grinned. "I don't envy you both this year."

Both his best friends shot him annoyed glares.

"Shut up, Alec."

**XXXXXX**

Susan Bones didn't really _have_ to tag along for the standard before-start-of-term tours for the mundane-born students due to attend Hogwarts come September, seeing as how she's both a half-blood and magical raised, and hence, didn't have to attend the mandatory tours that teach the mundane-born students just entering the magical world how to go about Magical Britain and even the little things that those magical raised take for granted.

Susan however had insisted, as she had a good idea how it must have been for the Downworlder unfortunate enough to be slated with the horrendous job of being the guide for Grim Avenue ever since the Cleansing—the term that the British wizards used for Minister Scrimgeour doing a full-scale cleaning and upheaval for their society, not caring whose toes he stepped on in the process.

Susan remembers her auntie being very pleased with what Rufus Scrimgeour is doing, saying that it is about time they get a Minister with a backbone in office, and one who would not accept bribes.

And she had heard from her auntie that it will be Krista who is slated as the guide this year, and hence, had insisted on tagging along on the tour to give one of her best friends some support—since no doubt that the mundane-born students will likely be looking at her like she's about to eat them or something.

That is the one issue about the mundane-born students that had always peeved Susan.

They're always so ready to believe the worst of the Downworlders, probably believing the fairy tales that they've grown up with in the mundane world that portrayed creatures like vampires and such as monsters that eat children. It likely doesn't help matters that Magical Britain is still going through a lot of cleansing for their out-dated beliefs, and majority of the population still loathes the Downworlders.

"…And this is Grim Avenue, also known as Downworlder Street to us." The official sent from the Mundane Liaison Office spoke, breaking Susan out of her thoughts, and she glared at the woman. She is likely one of those still deeply sated in her own beliefs. It honestly didn't matter to them with the countless evidence and documents presented since Minister Scrimgeour had came to power that other countries lived and worked alongside Downworlders, and they never had a single problem. "This place is entirely run and operated by Downworlders, and—"

" _And_ they also offer some of the best products for sale that we need solely for home and school use with good prices." Susan said loudly, drowning whatever that the obnoxious woman is about to say. She blushed slightly with the attention on her, but Susan choked down her embarrassment with her determination to protect her friend. "The potions ingredients that we need for school for instance will not blow up in our faces if we buy it here as compared to the one that we get at the apothecary at Diagon Alley that is both poor in quality and expensive."

Susan had first hand experience of it after all. While she can't deny that she is apprehensive and afraid of Krista and even Nathaniel when she'd first met them through her auntie and Ethan Nightray, she had kept an open mind like what her auntie had taught her. Now, those two are one of her best friends.

The official glared at Susan, but didn't say anything, as she has no wish to incite the wrath of the head of the DMLE for picking on her niece. Furthermore, Susan isn't exactly wrong in anything that she is saying, and she didn't phrase it in a rude manner either.

"Uh…" A blond boy raised his hand hesitantly. Susan remembered him introducing himself as Justin Finch-Fletchley. And with the clothes that he and his parents have on, Susan can only assume that they've came from money, and yet, none of them seem arrogant in the least—something that Susan had seen often from the purebloods in Britain. "How should we treat them? Is there anything that we shouldn't do to prevent offending them?"

Susan hid a smile to herself. Obviously, the official from the Magical Education Office sent to brief his family on magic is someone with brains and likely doesn't hate and fear the Downworlders because of some deep-sated out-dated beliefs.

"Treat them with respect and don't pretend to be someone you're not." Susan said immediately, seeing the brainless official about to open her mouth. The official snapped her mouth shut, and glared at Susan with an offended look. "They can smell it on you if you do. Don't do anything to them, and you'll be fine. Unlike contrary belief, they much prefer to be left alone and they have their own strict laws in place that govern their kind—much like we do. If they break those laws, the consequences for them will be much harsher than anything that we _used_ to have for them. My auntie told me that—she's the head of the DMLE." Susan explained to dispel all bad notions for the Downworlders that the parents might have.

Seeing as how Minister Scrimgeour had repelled all the creature bills and all legislations that involved the Downworlders, he had made it so that if anything revolving around a Downworlder is brought to their attention, the standard protocol is to refer it to the Avalon Council where they'll handle it.

And from experience, the punishments that the Downworlders had for those who break their sacred laws _are_ harsh—harsher than anything that the wizards could come up with.

Due to Susan's friendship with Krista and Nathaniel and even Alec, she knew this much at least, though she had been a little curious why those three seemed to command so much respect amongst their own kind, even from the adults. She had assumed in the beginning that it might be because two out of the three hailed from the noble clans and that Nathaniel is just given the same respect because of association, but it seemed to Susan that there is more to it.

Susan didn't ask Krista however, sticking to the one rule that Amelia Bones had told her niece when she had first introduced Susan to Krista. _Do not interfere in Downworlder affairs. They'll tell you if they want to._

Justin nodded, looking quite pleased that his questions are answered. Susan noticed that several of her fellow first years and their parents seemed both relieved and pleased with this answer, though several more looked afraid and even apprehensive that they're venturing into Downworlder territory.

"That's ridiculous! They're not human! They just act on instincts and do what they want! Dickson Hickory said so in his book _A Guide to the Downworld!"_ A bossy voice voiced out, causing all heads to snap towards the source.

Susan narrowed her eyes dangerously at the speaker—a girl with bushy brown hair and with rather large front teeth. Another person who stereotypes the Downworlders just because of idiotic authors like the one she's speaking of. Seriously, Susan honestly feels for Krista and her kinsmen.

"Better watch your tongue while you're here, girl. You might lose it otherwise." A smooth voice said from out of nowhere, nearly causing the entire group to jump—the bossy girl especially.

Susan blinked before she smiled as the sight of Nathaniel Krauss greeted her. Nathaniel greeted Susan with a silent nod and smile before turning cold eyes onto the bossy girl.

"I wasn't aware that you're the guide." The official cut in with a frown. "I was under the impression that it'll be Krista Nightray."

"And it is." Nathaniel answered patiently. "I just decided to tag along, that is all." He glanced at the group of nervous parents and their children, and gave a slight bow that is merely that of a nod of the head—one hand against his chest, with the other hand behind his back. "Welcome to Grim Avenue. I'm Nathaniel Krauss. I'm a Warlock. You'll likely see me around Hogwarts this year. And if you'll follow me, I'll take you to Krista who is your guide for today."

Susan followed Nathaniel's line of sight only to see Krista seated at the circular stone fountain in the middle of Grim Avenue, reading a black book. The redhead then almost groaned when she saw the disapproving and disgusted expression on that bossy girl's face—the expression she always sees on the people who only have a one-track mind.

_Oh boy. This is going to be a long four hours._

* * *

Justin was the first to finish his necessary school shopping, also getting more books than necessary that is on his list and also getting outfitted at the clothing store in Grim Avenue that is run by an extremely friendly elf.

Apparently, Justin and his parents aren't the only ones to be swayed by Susan Bones' words about the Downworlders. Their interactions with Nathaniel Krauss and then their 'official guide', Krista Nightray have proven to them that Downworlder or not, treat them with respect as you would anyone, and you have nothing to be worried about. And Susan is also right in saying that the shops here are grades above those that are available in Diagon Alley. It also helps that they actually accept mundane currency, and not just wizarding money.

Justin had actually seen old pictures of how Hogwarts uniforms used to look like, and he had dreaded parading around in a 'dress' for an entire year, especially during the warmer weathers when it would be sweltering. Thankfully, after the reformation six years ago, as what Krista had explained, lots of changes have been implemented. Amongst them have been the changes to the school curriculum and even the school uniforms.

It now looked more like those uniforms that mundane children wore to prominent boarding schools—so that it is all right for mundane-borns to wear their uniforms when boarding the Hogwarts Express. The colours are still in black and white, with boys having ties the colours of their Houses when Sorted, and with girls having butterfly neckties instead. There are seasonal uniforms too, so that they will not get too cold or too warm when the weathers change.

Honestly however, Justin was almost worried for Krista's temper when that bossy girl—Granger or something, had kept questioning Krista on everything—from what she eats to Downworlder habits. Nathaniel and the vampire that was with Krista looked as if they want nothing better than to skewer Granger.

Seriously, even Justin knows better than to disrespect someone—especially if that someone could make you disappear, and no one would ever know. True, he was wary and almost worried for a moment when the official sent to his home to brief him and his family on magic have told them about the Downworlders.

But thankfully, the official while blunt was also very honest and non-prejudice on that topic, and he had answered every question his parents had, also making sure that they understood that while yes, the Downworlders can be very dangerous if the need calls for it, they generally preferred keeping to themselves. And as their society is going through a bit of a revamping at the moment, there will be problems and arguments, the official had warned.

Justin saw Krista seated at the stone fountain, staring up at the sky whilst waiting for them to be done with their shopping. Well… It couldn't hurt to make a friend before starting Hogwarts, right?

Krista heard Justin's footsteps as he approached, and she looked up. "Done already?"

Justin shrugged. "I know how to be quick," he answered. His father had taught him about prioritising his affairs and even time management after all, with the Finch-Fletchley family being one of Britain's most prominent noble households. When Justin was younger, he remembered attending one of the Queen's balls with his parents when they couldn't get a babysitter for him, and he knows how to act in the presences of nobles and even royalty. "I probably hadn't introduced myself. Justin Finch-Fletchley. It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady." He bowed in the way that his father had taught him to greet young ladies.

Krista looked vaguely surprised before she smiled. "Krista Nightray," she introduced. "It's nice to see someone who had manners." She commented, and Justin knew immediately that she's referencing to that bossy girl who seemed to have _no_ manners at all. Justin knew that more than one parent seemed quite annoyed with the girl who seemed to have no filter for her mouth. "I almost feel for that girl once she's in Hogwarts. She won't just be getting in trouble with my people if she acts the way that she did, but also with the Hogwarts students. Especially those from the pureblood houses. I hope for her sake that she has a thick skin when it comes to derogatory comments or even awful words, or she won't have an easy time at Hogwarts. That is if she doesn't learn to control that tongue of hers."

Justin flinched at that frank analysis. "You're pretty blunt, aren't you?" he commented, seating himself next to Krista, but giving enough room to show his deference to a lady.

Krista shrugged. "I don't mince my words. Most Downworlders wouldn't. Whether you like to hear them or not, we'll say it as it is. I'll be attending Hogwarts with Nathaniel and a few others this year as part of the peace treaty—you'll likely learn more about it in History class." She told an interested Justin. "And you've probably learned about it from books or even from Susan, but you'll likely face a lot of prejudice at Hogwarts. Be prepared." Krista got to her feet. "I'll be back in a few since they likely won't appear for another hour."

Justin nodded even as he watched Krista walked towards a building that had the words 'Moon's Dew' written on the signboard, and disappeared into it.

"At least you don't fear her." A voice spoke, almost causing Justin to jump, and he turned only to see Susan Bones seated on the other side of the fountain—that is why he hadn't noticed her until now. "I know most people need some time before they stopped fearing Krista just because she's a Downworlder."

"My dad always taught me to form my own opinions." Justin answered. "I did notice this earlier. But… You know her?"

"Krista?" Susan questioned, and Justin nodded. "Yes, I do. I knew her since we're kids. My aunt knew her uncle—he runs Moon's Dew. I'm not as close to Krista as Alec and Nathaniel are, but she had still been one of my best friends." Susan admitted. "She's not a bad sort, despite what people will no doubt tell you once Hogwarts starts back up. Krista's actually pretty decent. Downworlders as a whole tend to keep to themselves due to the bigotry. It's been years since the Cleansing, but there's a lot to do. Rome isn't built in a day after all."

The rest of their time was then spent in silence after that.


	9. Nostalgic Dream

Amber met with amber for a long time without neither one saying anything.

Finally, Jecht sighed and broke his gaze away—he knew that this is coming ever since the Praetor Lupus had started recalling all the werewolf packs back to Avalon. Not just the ones in Britain—but all over the  _world._  And one would be a fool to ignore a direct summons from the Praetor Lupus.

 _Or rather,_  Jecht felt his lip curling as he laid eyes on the pathetic excuse of a lycan currently standing in front of him.  _There is_ _ **one**_ _such fool._

Though Jecht has no idea whether the  _man_  in front of him could still be classed as a lycan, since last that he'd heard, a daughter of House Nightray had declared him  _Oathbreaker_  after delivering him the ultimatum from the Praetor, and he'd rejected them. Honestly, it's a bloody miracle that he's able to walk out of Moon's Dew that day with all limbs intact without being torn apart by vampire and lycan alike.

The name Remus Lupin isn't a popular one with the Downworlders right now, and for several reasons.

"You can stop wasting your time and breath, Lupin." Jecht declared, disgusted with the crap that is currently sprouting out of the man's mouth. Didn't he realise that the Downworlders are never a fan of his  _master_  from the very beginning? Obviously not if he is a big an idiot like how Fenrir Grayback had claimed. Though if even  _Krista Nightray_  had ran out of patience with him, it must be something else. "I'm not interested in listening to whatever that it is that you're trying to sell to me."

Jecht then turned his attention back towards his duffel bag before waving a hand and causing several items to come flying towards him from all directions of the small one-room apartment—though that description is kind.

Remus blinked. This is the first werewolf that he had managed to find since that encounter in Moon's Dew over a month ago, and to say that the reception is frosty is an understatement.

He's been acquainted with Jecht for a long time—ever since the First War with Voldemort in fact. Unlike Fenrir, Jecht had stayed strictly neutral—helping neither Light nor Dark, though Remus has no idea if he is attached to a pack or not.

"Look, can you at least tell me what it is that I've done to get  _everyone_  so pissed at me?" Remus asked, exasperated. Every Downworlder that he'd met seems to be treating him like some kind of pariah—almost identical to the treatment he received in Britain just for being a werewolf. And for some reason, it hurts more.

Jecht's face turned blank before he turned to face Remus. "…You don't understand, do you?" he demanded so frostily that Remus had to stop himself from looking upwards to check if it's snowing or not. "You won't be welcomed  _anywhere_  that has Downworlders. And if you value your life, you won't step foot into Downworlder territory—especially Grim Avenue of Britain,  _Oathbreaker."_

_Oathbreaker._

That's the word that the dhampir had used over a month ago, Remus remembered.

"It means you're a traitor and a deserter. And a betrayer of your own people." Jecht answered the unasked question. "Everyone had quite enough of you continuously selling out your own people to the wizards. How many lycans and vampires and Downworlders do you think have lost their lives to the wizard hunters over the years? But we left you alone—even as you went from pack to pack, trying to persuade them to join or spy for your pathetic  _master."_  Jecht spat with such venom that Remus flinched. "Did you even wonder  _why_  when nearly all Downworlders can hardly stand wizards—especially those of British origin?"

Remus blinked. Now come to think of it, it does seem rather strange. Even Severus—back when he had still been an active spy during the First War had often returned from his 'meetings' with the other side so badly injured that Remus was honestly surprised on more than one occasion that the man could still walk at all.

Poppy was never impressed with Dumbledore when he had sprouted his 'for the Greater Good' vitriol when she had been called in for more than once to heal the poor man only to send him out again the next day with his wounds barely healed.

Remus was honestly surprised that Severus had actually managed to survive to see the end of the war, and was cleared from all charges by the Wizengamot—and thankfully, his trial was made too public to ever be able to return to spying, something that Dumbledore isn't pleased with, but even the old Headmaster knew better than to touch someone who had been taken under Charlus Potter's personal protection. Remus liked to think that it had been Dumbledore that had kept Severus out of Azkaban during that trial, but Remus knew that Charlus Potter had vouched for him, along with the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Severus often came back so battered and bruised that even Sirius and James—back when they still disliked Severus were worried for the man. Though as years passed and they've seen the war first-hand—especially after Kristina is born, that resentment and hatred had gradually faded to being just a rivalry. They would likely never like Severus, but they have respected him for his work as a spy, and that is good enough.

Severus always came back seriously injured, so why isn't Remus ever harmed, even though he is likely venturing into more dangerous territory than Severus? And he knew better than most that most Downworlders, especially the werewolves, could hardly stand British wizards due to how their kind had been treated in Britain.

Jecht's lip curled with contempt as he saw the myriad of emotions dance over Remus' face. Fool. To allow his thoughts and emotions to be read like that of a book. Number one rule in Avalon: always conceal your emotions around others, especially wizards, unless you know you can trust them with your life.

"You've never wondered, do you?" Jecht questioned. He can understand now why the Praetor had lost all patience. And even why Krista Nightray of all people had even lost her temper and patience with Remus Lupin. "To make things clear, Albus Dumbledore is not revered or respected amongst our people. There is more than one of us who wants to make  _his_  life hell the way he made  _ours."_

"Headmaster Dumbledore isn't a bad man—"

" _Silencio!"_  Jecht snapped—one of the few  _wizard spells_  that he had bothered to learn from one of their human allies, and Remus' mouth snapped shut immediately, cutting off his almost predictable protests about Dumbledore's character when likely every single wizard and Downworlder in the world knew the truth by now.

Jecht breathed heavily through his mouth, trying desperately to keep a hold on his temper and not 'go Alpha' like how the Lupina had told him once when he was but a mere boy and he was training to control his lycan side.

" _Most likely, no one is going to tell him the specifics. He was once your friend. You called him brother once when you were both pups. Tell him the truth. Tell him the truth as it is. He needs to hear it. He needs to make a decision. And soon."_

The Lupus' words echoed around in Jecht's head.

"…Because the Praetor Lupus gave the order to all the packs—not just the ones in Europe." Jecht said at last, and Remus' eyes widened with surprise. "And not just the packs.  _Every single lone lycan._  'Do not harm Remus Lupin', they said. 'Do so, and it is your head on the chopping board'. And nearly a year ago, Nightray and Mikaelsson added to it—ordering the Night Children to keep their hands off you. But about a month ago, all the bets are off when you are declared  _Oathbreaker_  by Nightray _._ " Jecht's lips curled. "If even  _she_  of all people had lost patience, then it is saying something. We will not hinder you. But we will not aid you either. You will be alone when the wizards abandon you, like how they always have. And you will be alone when they set upon you." Jecht saw Remus turning paler. "Don't get the Praetor Lupus more upset than they already are, Remus. You won't survive the backlash. Especially more if Nightray and Mikaelsson are involved. Even amongst the Downworlder circles, their clan names are greatly respected."

Considering that House Nightray and House Mikaelsson are part of the major families that also made up the vampire council, it is saying something if even the Praetor Lupus respected them. Considering that the heirs of both houses are Nightguardians as well, it didn't really take much for the packs to leave their paws off Remus.

"Just…once." Remus pleaded with his  _former_ friend. "Just come back with me to visit Headmaster Dumbledore at least once. You'll understand then."

Jecht scowled. "I'll sooner offer myself to the Wild Hunt than become one of his dogs!" he snarled at a surprised Remus. "I've heard rumours about what he'd done to his spy during the last war, as you should, Remus."

Remus flushed red. More than once, Lily had lost her temper at Dumbledore when Severus had returned almost half-dead.

"And I do not have a death wish by associating myself with that man. And neither do I wish to be declared  _Oathbreaker._  Trust me on this, Remus. Either do as Nightray says and submit yourself to the Praetor—but you have to mean it as every Downworlder can tell you if you lie. Or you deny yourself and you'll be free game for every Downworlder out there."

Jecht could tell that Remus is feeling conflicted now, and decided to add the final nail in the coffin to tear away all his delusions about the  _great wizard._  After that, the decision is his to make.

"And you should think about this: where was Dumbledore all these years when you need help? Whatever that you  _think_  you owe him for letting you attend Hogwarts has long been paid in full, don't you think? When you helped him spy on the packs during the war at great danger to yourself." Granted, Remus was never in any  _real_  danger from the beginning due to the Praetor's order, but that is another thing entirely. "Think of this realistically and from an unbiased point of view, and you'll understand why every Downworlder in Avalon is furious at you." Jecht swung his duffel bag over his shoulder. "The Praetor awaits your answer, Remus. Send me an owl once you've decided—it'll reach me. But be warned: if you approach us with deceit, Remus, you will never leave alive. This is your last chance." Jecht warned. "Think about it."

**XXXXXX**

It was a slow business hour for Moon's Dew.

Save for the occasional goblin who came in here to get a drink, there isn't much business at this time of the day, since the rush for the upcoming school year is over. In three days, Krista and all the others would be on board the Hogwarts Express and straight into the serpent's pit.

Staring at the photo of his late wife, Ethan can't help wondering if he did make the correct decision—by allowing Krista to attend Hogwarts instead of Nightshades where he won't be worrying if someone will try to curse her once her back is turned.

"Am I doing the right thing here, Elise?" Ethan almost whispered, tracing the picture of his wife and mate with his fingertips.

It has been years—decades even ever since Elise had died at the hands of wizard hunters, but he still missed her greatly. She is his mate, his other half. Ever since her death as well as the death of his unborn child, he had felt as if a large part of his soul is missing. At least until he'd found Krista.

She might not be related to him by blood (or at least until Nain had performed the ritual for them), but she is his  _soul child._

Elise would have adored her, Ethan knew. She adores children. She had ever since they were fledglings. Hell, the  _entirety_ of House Nightray had accepted Krista as one of theirs from day one, small as they are.

His father had adored her from the very first moment he had clapped eyes on the small five-year-old that day. His brother, though he loathed to admit it, had himself wrapped around Krista's little finger. Vivian had loved her like a daughter, as she hadn't had any children of her own yet with Klaus. Even Eve when she was still alive had seen Krista as a little sister.

Part of Ethan just wished to just send Krista to Nightshades—screw the consequences. The other part however just wished to allow Krista to do what she wants—the way he always did, only stepping in when things go wrong. It is how the Downworlders have always raised their young—with a firm hand; but yet letting their young experience things for themselves, and only stepping in when they need to.

The bell above the door of Moon's Dew tinkled to alert Ethan to someone entering, and he quickly put his photo of Elise away. The vampire plastered a smile to his face, and greeted, "Welcome!"

To his surprise, a haggard looking Amos Diggory walked in, with his barely thirteen-year-old son tagging alongside him.

"Hi Ethan." Amos managed to smile at the startled vampire. "Do you mind…if you allow Ced to use one of your facilities to clean up?"

Ethan nodded his head. "Of course. If you need a spare change of clothes, you can borrow some of Lenox's. He won't mind." He directed this to Cedric who looked bewildered at being addressed, and Ethan smiled. "I hope you don't mind mundane clothing rather than robes."

Cedric shook his head immediately, looking up at his father who nodded with a smile. "I don't mind." Cedric said. "Mum…just never liked it whenever I look anything less than a perfect…pureblood heir." He said the last part hesitantly, and Amos looked sad.

Ethan said nothing, but he had known for years that something isn't quite right in Amos' household. Hell, if it weren't for Cedric, he would have assumed that Amos is single, since he had never even seen Amos' wife, and neither did the man ever mention her.

"Lenox?" Ethan called out, but he didn't need to raise his voice too loud, since in a building full of Downworlders, superior senses is a given.

"Here. I heard you the first time." Lenox emerged from the back. He gave Cedric a cursory glance but nodded. "Come with me." He led the way up the stairs and to the top storey of the bar-cum-inn where their bedrooms are.

Amos Diggory was startled when a clear glass of some alcohol was sent across the polished surface of the bar counter, and into his hand. He looked up at Ethan who had a grim smile on his face. "You look like you need a stiff drink," was all that he said, and Amos nodded his thanks to the vampire. The wizard gave a grimace as he took a sip, as the contents were really strong. "Don't consume too much at one go, or you'll get drunk really easily." Ethan warned. Serpent's Tongue is a Downworlder drink after all. And if taken in large amounts at once, it could prove toxic to someone who has human blood in their veins. "So you want to talk about it?" Ethan prompted, polishing a wine glass in his hand with a white cloth.

Amos was silent for a long time. "…I had another fight with Ada," he begun at once. Honestly, at this point, how many has it been? "She said that I had no business dealing with Downworlders." He laughed bitterly. "Needless to say, I don't share her opinions about the Downworlders and Avalon, and she walked out of the house to stay with her mother." He took another gulp, grimacing even as the liquid burned his throat. Ethan said nothing even as he listened to Amos. "Honestly, at this point, even I'm wondering why I'm still married to her. It's making  _all_  of us unhappy, especially Ced."

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Ethan said, and Amos turned his attention towards the vampire. "But yours is an arranged marriage, right?"

He had often acquainted himself with wizards like Charlus Potter, Sirius Black, Amos Diggory and even Amelia Bones after all; not to mention Moody and even the Minister of Magic himself, being Avalon's official representative for Grim Avenue. Thus, Ethan knows a thing or two about how British wizarding society works, especially amongst the pureblood houses.

Amos looked startled at the question but nodded. It's a given after all. Anyone who had even spent longer than a minute in his or his wife's company will know that.

"My parents arranged it when I was born—the same with most of the pureblood families." Amos admitted, staring at the contents of his drink. "The contract isn't really that complicated, and it didn't really forbid either one of us from taking on lovers even whilst  _married._  All it asks for is a male heir. That's it."

Amos had fought the marriage contract when he was young. But in the end, he had given in. And his life was in shambles after that. The only good thing that had ever come out of his marriage had been Cedric. Ada might have been Cedric's mother, but that is in name only. She is never his  _mum._  All of Cedric's life—even when he was a newborn, Amos had been both mother and father to him—something almost unheard of in Britain's patriarchal society where it is usually the woman of the house who did the housework and the care of the house and the money as well as the children.

"You don't love her." Ethan murmured knowingly.

Amos nodded; he felt no shame in admitting this now—not like how he'd felt during the early days of his marriage and especially after Cedric was born.

When his son was young, and he had often taken Cedric with him to work—since he doesn't want to entrust the care of his young son entirely to the Diggory house elves, many people have made the assumptions that  _he_  was the one in the wrong when his marriage is on the rocks. Even now, many people have made the assumption whenever it is just Amos that came down to Hogwarts for the yearly parents' convention.

"There never was  _any_  love from the start." Amos admitted bitterly, finishing the contents of his drink and slamming the glass down onto the surface of the countertop. Ethan quietly filled another glass with an alcoholic drink—weaker than Serpent's Tongue, and handed it to Amos. Better for him to get it all out now than wait for it to explode. Ethan had seen it happen before, and it isn't pretty. "We were basically strangers that only met each other on our wedding day! How is there going to be love involved?" Amos demanded angrily.  _"I_  know that.  _Ada_  knew that. My parents—before they'd passed away knew that. They  _knew_  what they're condemning me to, and they  _don't care!"_  Amos chuckled bitterly. "That's why I fought with Ada when Cedric was born. I refused to let her draw up a marriage contract for Ced. I have no wish to destroy his life and future the same way  _mine_  was. I'll rather that Ced finds and choose his own wife—whether they be mundane or mundane-born or even a Downworlder. As long as he's  _happy,_  and he loves her, that's all that I ask. I had been Lord Diggory since my father passed. As long as I refuse, even if Ada is the Lady of the House by law and magic, she can't do anything." Amos chuckled bitterly. "Probably the only time when I'm thankful for the old archaic pureblood laws in which it is only the Lord of the House that has the final say."

It is one of the few laws that Rufus had left in place, as he has no wish to destroy all their old traditions and beliefs. The man had been a strict believer in the Old Ways and is a follower of the Old Religion, like most of the pureblood and noble houses.

The reason why Dumbledore had abolished so many of them in the past is mainly because it makes the mundane-born students uncomfortable since several of the rituals done in the Old Religion often requires the sacrifice of either blood or a live creature like a chicken during nights like Samhain or even Imbolc.

But the ways of the Old Religion is also to worship Magic the way it had been during the time of Lady Morgana and Merlin, and to make Magic stronger. The Old Religion is a system of giving and taking. When Dumbledore had abolished so many of them, it had effectively weakened Britain and all their magical population.

Ethan made a sound in his throat. "You know, if it makes you and your son so unhappy, why don't you leave her?" he asked, and Amos looked at him. "I've seen you both whenever your wife did something stupid. What's the point of hanging onto a marriage when it makes everyone unhappy? How many times have you brought yourself and your son to your family villa by now whenever you fought with your wife?"

Amos looked away. "…To the point that I might as well make it my permanent residence," he admitted.

And to be honest, he prefers the summer villa over the official Diggory residence. He has happier memories there with his son and even with his younger brother before he had married and left for Italy with his wife.

Unlike Amos, his younger brother had the guts to say no and refuse to marry the girl his parents have arranged for him, and had married the girl that he had been in love with since his Hogwarts days—a Ravenclaw mundane-born witch.

Andy was disinherited as a result, but never officially disowned. And when Amos had become lord, he had returned his brother to the family, and had given him his share of the inheritance that should have been his—despite his 'wife's' protests. The brothers still kept in regular contact via mail after that, and Andy had often came to visit Amos and Cedric with his wife and his twin children during the summer holidays – a girl and a boy.

The summer villa was actually part of the inheritance that is Andy's share, but as he is never in Britain except for the few times when he had came to visit his brother, he had given the villa to Amos who had all but used it as his permanent residence by this point.

"No one is going to stop you now if you divorce your wife, leaving her penniless." Ethan added the last part slyly, and Amos looked at Ethan, startled. "And if people talk, so what? They're going to talk either way whenever you show up at social functions  _with_  your son and  _without_  your wife. Give them something to talk about then. You've done nothing wrong, Amos, so why should you worry? Hold your head up high. You've done your duty to your family and your parents by marrying the girl they wanted and gave them an heir. Isn't it enough? Humans only live so long—even wizards. Live whatever time you have left doing what  _you_  want and be happy. Besides, I doubt it's very healthy for your son." Ethan admitted. "He's thirteen. He probably already knew about your marriage problems long before he had entered Hogwarts."

"Yeah, he probably does." Amos admitted. "Ced's not stupid. But he's never asked me about it either. The house elves did tell me that they've often heard him crying in his pillow at night though."

"That's abuse, Amos, what Ada is doing to your son." Ethan pointed out grimly. "The worst type—emotional abuse. Trust me on this, if someone had done this to Krista, I would tear pieces off them." Like how he'd done years ago when he had walked into Little Whinging only to meet a sad abused little girl. "For the sake of your son, leave her. I'm sure that you had more than enough evidence and grounds to file for divorce and sue for full custody anyway."

Amos smiled weakly. "Yeah. Amelia had told me more than once that she'll be more than happy to help me with it if I just ask," he admitted. "All these years, I held back because I felt that Cedric needs his mother."

Ethan snorted.  _"You're_  more his mother than your wife," he said bluntly. "And what does that says? I mean, sure,  _I_  raised Krista alone. But I had help from my brother and sister-in-law and even my father when she was younger before we made the move out here. Who else do you have, Amos? How much more of this can you take? And I think Cedric is old enough to understand now."

Amos smiled sadly. "Yeah," he admitted. "I think it's time."

* * *

From the staircase, Cedric Diggory, now dressed in Lenox's clothes that had been enlarged magically to fit his larger frame smiled sadly as he heard his father's conversation with Ethan.

He had known for years that his parents hadn't had a happy or healthy marriage.

His father had said nothing, but he  _knew._  And his mother had made pointed comments more than once that she doesn't care about him or his father at all unless they've done something to sully the family name.

Cedric had even heard rumours in the past of his mother going about and taking on various lovers. And yet, despite there being no love in their marriage, his father had always stayed faithful to his wife.

It isn't fair, Cedric had thought more than once. He isn't ashamed to admit that he loves his father more than his mother who is only his mother in name only. She had never done her duty as his mother after all.

It was Amos who tended to him whenever he is sick and read him a story whenever he is little. It is Amos who took time off work to bring him to Grim Avenue to get his school supplies when he'd first received his Hogwarts letter and even see him off personally at the Hogwarts Express. It is Amos who always made the time to attend his Quidditch matches when he'd made the team and always attended the parents' convention held by the school.

Probably, the only thing that Cedric knew about his mother is her name. And at this point, both Amos and Cedric might as well move into Uncle Andy's summer villa permanently. In fact, everything that Cedric treasured is in his room at the villa and not the official Diggory residence.

"You aren't surprised?" Lenox asked him quietly from where they were standing at the staircase landing, both not wanting to go back down—especially when Cedric heard his father mention his mother and what had happened two nights ago.

It is an ongoing argument—one that had been going on for nearly four years now—ever since his father had taken a more active role in the Minister's little group to establish proper routes and alliances with the Downworlders—something his mother isn't pleased with, and had complained that it had affected  _her_  reputation amongst the other noble ladies. Like most of the idiots in Britain who doesn't seem to possess a brain, his mother also seems to think of Downworlders as nothing but monsters when Cedric knew better.

Cedric shrugged. "I'm not stupid," he said, sitting down onto the carpeted floor and leaning with his back against the stairway railings. "I've known all along that my parents' marriage had problems long before I was even born. I just never understood why my father never filed for divorce." He shrugged weakly. "I guess I know why now. And Ethan is right. I'll understand. In fact, I'll ask my father to do that if I know it'll make him happier and if it'll give him the chance to find what Uncle Andy did—true love and a woman who makes him happy."

Lenox gave a small smile. "I heard Ethan and Amos mention you before, but this is the first time we've met, I suppose," he said. "It isn't how I'd envisioned meeting you. Lenox." He introduced himself. "I'm a vassal of House Nightray. To be more exact, I serve the lady as her attendant."

"Cedric Diggory." Cedric introduced himself without prompting, though he is more interested in hearing what Lenox has to say. Vassal? "And vassal?"

Lenox nodded. "Members of my clan serve the Nightray for generations as guards or attendants. At a certain age, we all leave home and serve them. Seth and Senna—my cousins—they serve Master Klaus—he's the High Prince of the clan, the Heir. And now, they also serve Lady Vivian, his wife and mate, and the future Lady of the House. I serve Krista as her attendant, the granddaughter of Lord Nikolai Nightray." He explained. "It actually helps that we're about the same age, though the lady definitely never treated me as an attendant, but more like her friend." He smiled.

"Lenox?" A soft voice chimed just then, and both boys looked up only to see a petite redhead staring at them curiously, carrying a pile of thick tomes in her arms, and yet, she doesn't seem to find it heavy at all. Vampire strength maybe, Cedric pondered. "What are you both doing sitting here?"

"Adult conversation, my lady." Lenox answered, jerking one thumb over his shoulder even as he got to his feet and hauled Cedric to his feet easily—despite Lenox being nearly two heads shorter than the older boy. "This is Cedric Diggory. He's the son of Amos."

The redhead looked at Cedric curiously before she smiled and dipped her head with acknowledgement, as with her arms full of heavy tomes, she could barely curtsey, as is the standard greeting.

"Krista Nightray," she introduced herself, and Cedric's eyes widened with surprise. "You will likely see me, Lenox and Nathaniel around in Hogwarts this year. We're one of the representatives sent this year."

"Oh." Cedric smiled. "I hope that you will be sorted in my House then."

Even though he most likely will only see Krista at mealtimes at most if she should be sorted into Hufflepuff. The Downworlders have their own dormitory after all. And he knew from one of the Downworlders in his year that they only shared a few lessons with the wizards and witches of Hogwarts—with the core subjects like Mundane Affairs, History, Potions and the lessons about the Old Religion and even Duelling being amongst them. They have subjects that only Downworlders take—and their final grade is graded on all the lessons that they take—same with every student.

Krista looked rather amused, exchanging looks with Lenox. "Well—"

"Hey Krista, what's the holdup?" A very annoyed voice echoed from the direction of the third level staircase, and Cedric looked up only to see two males walking down the stairs.

One had aristocratic features with raven black hair and red eyes. The other was a fraction taller, but with unusual silver-gold hair and serpentine electric-blue eyes. And much like Krista and Lenox, they were dressed in mundane clothing as well which Cedric admits is actually more comfortable, though their clothes looked to be of high quality.

"Alec. Nathaniel." Lenox nodded to them who nodded back, though they looked at Cedric curiously.

"As you can see, I got my hands full." Krista sounded rather annoyed, gesturing towards the tomes in her arms. "And if you want to complain so much, you can help me retrieve the books from your room or wherever you've last placed them—or just return them to the library the next time!"

Nathaniel looked embarrassed, but Alec looked amused. "You have house elves here," he pointed out.

"I got a good pair of working arms and legs." Krista only looked more annoyed. "I can get them on my own, thank you."

"I doubt they'll be pleased." Alec said, amused. "You know what they are like whenever you did the chores that they're  _supposed_  to do."

Krista groaned. "I've already agreed to let them clean my room. Isn't it enough?" she sounded almost tired. She then smiled at Cedric who smiled tentatively back. "I guess introductions should be made. Cedric Diggory." She gestured towards Cedric who gave a slight nod of the head. "Alec Mikaelsson. Nathaniel Krauss."

"Pleasure."

"Nice to meet you."

Before either one of the five could say anything, Ethan's voice rang from below.

"Krista! Nathaniel! Lenox! Get down here! Reyers is here with the letters!"

"Coming!"

Alec and Nathaniel immediately sped down the stairs in a blur, much to Cedric's surprise, as he rarely see his Downworlder schoolmates utilise their abilities, though with how majority of the school treats them, he isn't surprised.

Krista's annoyed shout fell on deaf ears. "Hey! Can one of you help me get this  _mountain_  to the library first?"

Cedric laughed, amused.

He had a feeling that the upcoming school year at Hogwarts is going to be  _very_  interesting.


	10. Train Ride

Krista found herself back at Avalon five days before she is due to depart for Hogwarts with all of the others that were sent as part of the peace treaty.

And honestly, from the horror stories that Helen and the others have brought back with them whenever they return from that sad excuse of a school, Krista is  _not_  looking forward to it in the least.

Ethan  _did_  tell Krista hesitantly—especially after Klaus had informed her of the High Council's request—that she is free to turn down the request to be one of those sent as part of the peace treaty this year. Ethan did say that she is free to turn it down and attend Nightshades together with Alec; but everyone and their grandmother knew that if it comes from the High Council, it is more an  _order_  than a  _request._

Elijah and Julius—the first and second-in-commands respectively of the Nightguardians were actually amongst the first that were sent to Hogwarts as part of the peace treaty. Of course, outside of the Downworlders, no one actually knew who the members of the Dark Lady's agents are.

The two have a really difficult time throughout their time there; and every single year, without fail, they have warned the ones heading to Hogwarts what to expect, and to  _always_  keep their guard up.

Even as Krista knelt by the edge of the Siren Lake in Avalon, she murmured, "I seek your guidance, My Lady. You have never failed me or guided me wrong; and you never will. I call upon You this night to seek Your blessing."

For several moments, all was silent.

And then, mist started converging in the area. The continuous caws of the ravens—something to always be heard in Avalon silenced. Krista almost gave a startled jump as her own raven familiar, Hugo, swooped down silently and landed on her shoulder.

And then, she came.

The Dark Lady.

Swathed in black like the darkness that she is known for, with a pair of ravens—one perched on each shoulder. The ancient goddess that is as old as the very earth itself that is the very symbol of death and war. One of the patron gods of the Old Religion, and is also known to be a very bloodthirsty and vengeful goddess if the mood strikes her.

The goddess that the Downworlders revered, especially the Nightguardians that are her chosen agents—her chosen warriors.

"…My Lady." Krista murmured, kneeling before the Morrigan—showing her the ways to show the goddess respect that was taught to her since Ethan had first taken her in. Surprisingly, Charlus Potter had been a believer and practitioner in the Old Religion as well, and had taught her several of the ways that the wizards practiced to bestow respect and faith to the patron gods of the Old Religion—a faith that is slowly dying out due to a certain manipulative headmaster.

"You have called upon me, child?" The Morrigan enquired before stretching out a slender ethereal hand that Hugo immediately perched on, having taken flight from Krista's shoulder. "Ah, my little faithful friend. Have you enjoyed your stay on the mortal plane?" Hugo cawed happily. "I did tell you that you would like your new mistress, did I not?" The Morrigan enquired before she then turned a cold smile back towards Krista.

Krista showed no fear or hesitance under the visage of the Dark Lady as she was taught to. She held no fear for the Dark Goddess. She followed the Morrigan willingly, and she had ever since the day when she had willingly taken her oaths to act as one of Her agents and warriors in the mortal plane when Julius had first taken her to the Tower of London.

The Downworlders are a stubborn lot. They bowed their heads to no other but one.

_The Dark Lady._

_Give reverence it's own due to those who possessed more power than you do, but show even the slightest bit of weakness, and you lose before you even start,_  Krista recalled one of her lessons under Nikolai's tutelage.

Like any member belonging to one of the noble houses, Krista had her fair share of lessons in etiquette and even the ways to call upon the Old Gods and how to bestow offerings to them.

"I seek your guidance, my Lady." Krista murmured, keeping eye contact with the goddess. "The time has come once again for those of us who were chosen by the High Council to head to the wizard school as part of the peace treaty." Krista had never hidden her disdain for this 'peace treaty' to begin with, as anyone with eyes and a brain could tell that it is just leading to disaster and will never work out to begin with. Not with Britain still having majority of their population with sticks up their assess. "I seek your consul and your advice, and also your protection for those of us who would be heading into unknown territory for the next eight months."

"My childe." The Morrigan murmured, even as Hugo took flight from her hand and landed onto Krista's shoulder once more, preening at her silky red hair with his beak—grooming her hair like how he'd always done—like how a parent raven would groom their young. "Once a child of man, you now walk the path of the Night as one of my children. You had been amongst my most faithful and devoted, and I always reward my most faithful. Rise, my little one. I am the Morrigan. I protect my children, like I always did; especially my chosen agents. I will never let anything harmful fall upon you. But be warned, my childe. The hearts of man are a fearful thing. Be careful of the old one who resides in that castle. Hogwarts needs your help. She has called out to me, and I shall give that. You swore an oath to serve me as one of the walkers of the Night. Now I am asking for you to give Hogwarts the help that she has cried out for countless times."

"And I shall give, My Lady." Krista murmured. "My bow is yours to wield."

The Morrigan gave a cold satisfied smile.

**XXXXXX**

A sudden hush fell upon Platform 9¾ in King's Cross Station as the group of Downworlders emerged from Shadow Portals directly onto the platform itself.

Like it always had been since the peace treaty was put in place.

Honestly… Even as Alec Mikaelsson looked around the platform and saw the wary, hateful and even fearful looks given to them by just about every single person he saw, he can't help but feel as if Krista has a point in what she'd said when she said the 'peace treaty' is just a peace treaty in name only, and is going towards the route to disaster, with how the wizards and witches barely tolerated their presences.

Alec sincerely hoped for his best friends' sakes that they have a very long and thick line of patience, as it seems like that patience is going to be solely tested that year, and all the upcoming years until they could finally graduate.

"…Is that them?"

"Yeah, the Downworlders."

"Or rather, the  _monsters."_

"What on earth is Dumbledore thinking by letting them attend Hogwarts too? Freaks, the whole lot of them."

"Stay away from them."

Next to Krista, Lenox tensed up, his silver eyes glaring at the speakers he could hear, threatening pain and lots of it to those that have dared to insult his lady. A calming hand on his arm stopped him.

"Ignore them." Krista murmured in her attendant's ear, though she has to stand on her tiptoes to do that, considering that Lenox is nearly a head and half taller than her. She is likely the most petite and also the smallest in stature amongst all the Downworlders—no doubt due to her malnourishment and starvation during her early years as a child. Even Nain had admitted when Ethan had first brought her home that she would likely always stay small and petite due to it. "If you attack everyone who even says a slur against me or Nathaniel or any of the others, you're going to be pretty busy this year, Lenox." She met with Lenox's silver eyes with her own green ones. "You know what to expect at Hogwarts this year. And I expect you to keep your temper. Don't sink to their level."

Lenox scowled at the humans nearest to them who only flinched and quickly looked away. "I don't like it, but I promise, my lady," he said grudgingly. "But I won't stay my hand if they raise their wands against you."

"And I won't expect you to, Lenox." Ethan entered the conversation just then, a grim expression on his face even as he surveyed the train platform. This is his first time and first experience on the platform for the ones sent to Hogwarts; and he could understand why the few adult Downworlders that went every single year to escort their children to the train platform always return either exhausted or looking as if they want to murder someone. Carmella—back when Julius was amongst the ones sent to Hogwarts always returned every September 1st looking as if she wants to commit murder or genocide. "If anyone raises a wand against Krista, I won't begrudge you for returning the favour."

Lenox is Krista's oath bound attendant slash bodyguard after all. Just like how Seth and Senna have been to Klaus and Ethan. When the two have reached of age however; and especially after Ethan had returned to Avalon with Krista, Senna who was originally Ethan's guard was requested by Ethan himself to assist Klaus instead.

"I honestly wonder how you guys are going to be able to last the year." Alec commented with a raised brow, looking from Krista to Nathaniel and back again. "All I can say is 'good luck'."

Nathaniel and Krista exchanged wry glances. "Yeah. I think we're going to need that." Nathaniel agreed.

"Keep an eye on each other." Ethan instructed all the fledglings who were all huddled together—same as every single year. Downworlders always looked out for their own. "And do not go anywhere alone."

"We will." Helen Youngblood, one of the Fey who will be returning to Hogwarts for her third year promised. She gave Krista a small smile who returned it. Krista hasn't seen Helen since Eve's death after all. "I'll look after them."

Ethan nodded. "Look after each other," he warned again.

A whistle echoed throughout the platform, along with a loud honk from the train itself, and Ethan sighed. "All right." Much to Krista's surprise, he then bent down and enveloped her in a tight hug—Ethan is normally the type to show his affection to his loved ones in private behind closed doors, not in public. Less chance of his enemies targeting his loved ones if they don't know whom he cherished, as Ethan had said once when Krista is old enough to understand. "Be careful, okay?" His voice was muffled as he had his face in Krista's red hair. "And use the Firecall Mirror to call me every single night. I'll always be there to talk. And don't worry about Moon's Dew; I'll handle it on my end. Write often too; especially to Father and Klaus and even Vivian. They'll get worried if you don't. Use Hugo as often as you need to. But only use Hedwig sparingly."

Krista nodded, understanding the intent behind Ethan's words. "I will." She wrapped her arms around her foster father's neck. This will be the first time she will be leaving his side after all. The first time she won't be seeing him in months. "Promise."

Finally, Ethan released his hold on Krista and got back to his feet, his eyes looking suspiciously bright. "Lenox, take care of her." He told the younger who nodded with determination.

The second warning whistle echoed around the platform.

"All right. Get on the train." Ethan instructed, as the younger ones were quick to get onto the train. They do not have to bother about finding an empty compartment, as one is already prepared for the Downworlders. "Keep an eye on each other."

"Write to me, you two!" Alec called out. "I'll see you at the Winter Solstice!"

"Yeah. Promise!"

Standing on the platform with Alec and a few of the other Downworlder adults that Ethan only knew by name and face, but had never known them beyond the yearly Solstices for the Downworlders to gather, he watched even as the scarlet train chugged out of the station. It'll be several hours at least before they would arrive at Hogwarts, Ethan knew.

Honestly, it'll set his mind more at ease if the fledglings could just Shadow Portal directly to the school itself. The upgraded wards (courtesy of Rufus and Amelia and even Charlus Potter) around the school might only allow them to portal straight to Hogsmeade, but it is better than having Ethan worrying that the several hours on the train might give some of the most vocal extremists the chance to do something to the kids.

Nain had however shot the idea down when it was first brought up back when the Downworlders were going over the details of the peace treaty. The High Warlock was of course worried too; but having the Downworlders head directly to the school instead of travelling by train might make several of the extremists accuse Rufus or even Amos of giving them special treatment, and might even worsen the already non-existent relationship between the Downworlders and Magical Britain. Furthermore, the Downworlders didn't want to make life any more difficult for Amos or Rufus—not when they'd already done so much to try to mend bridges and to try to help them.

"You think they'd be all right?" Helen's father who had came to the platform grunted, with the Fey looking in the direction the train had headed towards, a worried frown on his face. Unlike their human counterparts, the Downworlders could still see the train in the distance on the tracks.

"Who knows? But giving them trials and giving them the chance to grow and learn from it is part of the process." Ethan answered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We went through that ourselves at their age."

Alec looked up at Ethan. "How long do you think it'd be before one of the idiots cause Lenox or one of the others to snap?" he asked the older vampire.

Ethan almost groaned, especially knowing the stories that he'd heard from Reyers and Maksim who were the Downworlder teachers sent to Hogwarts as part of the treaty. There will be least  _one_  fight between the Downworlders and the humans every single year; and most of the time, it is started by the humans.

Thankfully, thanks to the stipulations placed in the treaty that states only the Downworlder teachers could punish the Downworlder students, they weren't really punished unfairly as they would be if the other professors or even the headmaster were allowed to give them punishments.

Honestly, Ethan admits that Helen and the others are already practicing a lot of self-control by not snapping the humans' necks which they normally would have done to any human who insulted and attacked them the way they did. Probably one reason why the training room in the Downworlders' private dorm is used almost every single day—for Anger Management.

But the fledglings are also doing all they could in their own way to ensure that the peace treaty is a success, even if it means they have to swallow their own pride every now and then.

"Knowing those idiots?" Ethan questioned wryly. "Not long at all."

* * *

If Krista had known of Ethan's conversation with Alec on the train platform even as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, she would have asked her foster father if he doesn't accidentally have some Seer blood in his veins.

Because seriously, this  _just_  has to be a record of some sort, Krista thought wryly to herself even as she exchanged exasperated looks with Nathaniel in the Downworlder compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

There  _is_  a reason why the Downworlder compartment is amongst the largest in the Hogwarts Express—expanded magically every single year so that it can support the growing number of Downworlder students that attend Hogwarts every year. And their compartment is also the last at the end of the train just so that students won't 'accidentally' stumble across them.

From the stories from Helen, and even Julius and Elijah, Krista knew that when the peace treaty is newly put in place, the fledglings who were amongst the first sent to Hogwarts often get 'visitors' to their compartment even before they reached Hogwarts. Even now, they still do, but most of the humans have long learned that as long as you leave the Downworlders be, they'd leave you alone. But as most Downworlders were trained from birth in combat, they have to be able to handle themselves in battle before they are even allowed to leave the safety of Avalon, their parents and guardians weren't worried.

And even though Lenox is officially Krista's guard, the truth is that she could also handle herself in a fight, and wouldn't really need Lenox to fight her battles for her.

It isn't that the peace treaty is  _totally_  unsuccessful, as some of the Downworlders  _did_  make some friends amongst the more open-minded students.

But occasionally—or rather,  _most_  of the time, they get idiots like this…

Helen Youngblood sighed even as she put down her book and looked at the haughty looking brunette standing outside their compartment, already dressed in the Hogwarts' uniform. She had a feeling that she won't be finishing her book today.

After Rufus had became the Minister, one of the first things he had done is to change the school uniform into something more modern so that the mundane-born students could wear the uniform to the train station, and no one would bat an eye.

While the issued uniform to the Downworlders are also similar to the ones that their human counterparts wore, there is an additional white raven emblem of the Downworlders attached to the left sleeve of their uniforms, as well as an attached hood for certain reasons.

"Can we help you?" Lyssandra Rosario who happened to be the younger cousin of Vivian, Klaus' wife asked with forced politeness. Much like Krista, Lyssandra is also a dhampir, and she had been there for Krista after Eve's death until Ethan had moved himself and Krista into Grim Avenue. The two do write to each other often though, even if they can't meet up unless it's the annual gatherings for the Solstice or even the rituals that the vampires perform yearly.

"Don't know why they let you attend Hogwarts." Hermione Granger huffed, glaring at Krista who seemed to be pretending that the girl doesn't exist, as her eyes have gone back to the book that she is reading before the rude interruption of their compartment door sliding opened. "You're not even human! Hogwarts is a  _wizard school!_  What can they even teach you there anyway?"

Finally, Krista sighed, and put her book down. Looks like this situation won't end unless she either a) do something about it; b) toss her out with Downworlder magic to scare her—something that Krista is  _trying_  to avoid; or c) let her continue.

Not something that might be very good for the girl's health, Krista admitted to herself, seeing the murderous expressions on the faces of the others in the compartment with her, especially Lenox.

Her attendant and one of her closest friends can be really protective over her. Nikolai's order to Lenox when he was first assigned to be her attendant isn't just to guard her physically. He is to try to protect her emotionally too, especially when Ethan and Krista have made the move out to Grim Avenue.

"Look, I don't feel like getting into a meaningless fight  _or_  argument with you even before we reached the school, so why don't you do us all a favour and just leave?" Krista asked, a touch of slight exasperation entering her voice.

"You're not even human!" Hermione's voice is starting to get louder, thus causing the other students from some of the other neighbouring compartments to poke their heads out. The older students only shook their heads at this; knowing what is soon to come—it is a regular occurrence every single year, and they know how it is going to end. It is only the more open-minded or neutral students who generally took the compartments near the Downworlders' compartment. "You shouldn't be here! You're threatening the safety of the wizarding world! Zachariah Mccormick said so in his book  _Downworlders: The Truth About Them."_

"Either remove yourself or we'll do it for you." Nathaniel interrupted, glaring at Hermione over the top of his book. He could already feel Luca bristling with anger next to him; and it'll be a sight to see should the fey explodes.

Honestly, is this what Helen and the others have to deal with in their years here? With one look at the older ones, he could agree to himself that that the answer is  _yes,_  since not one of them is paying the girl an ounce of attention, but had returned to whatever it is they were doing before the rude interruption.

Hermione glanced at Lyssandra who is next to Krista. "You don't have to sit with  _them_  if you don't want to," she told Lyssandra with a rude toss of her head towards Krista. "You can sit with me in my compartment if you wish to. The others in my compartment have left for somewhere else earlier."

Or more like they'd left when Hermione had started talking all about her precious books and about how wonderful Hogwarts sounded. For all her smarts, the girl didn't even realise that she is already destroying any chances of making friends when she talked about how much she'd read up already and how she wanted to be the best at any cost.

Lyssandra glanced at Krista who only looked vaguely amused. Much like Krista, thanks to the half-human blood in her veins, she had the luck to appear more human than the rest of the Downworlders. If Krista hadn't been assigned as the guide for the mundane-born students this year, then this girl likely wouldn't have realised that Krista is one of them as well.

"I am fine where I am, thank you." Lyssandra answered coolly before returning to her book.

"Come on." Hermione urged impatiently. "You shouldn't taint yourself spending time with  _them."_

A loud snap of a book closing shut suddenly drew all attention towards Helen who is staring at Hermione with a really frosty expression. Luca prayed fervently towards the Dark Lady that Helen would keep her cool. Even though she looks like that, she  _is_  still the daughter of the right hand of the Lord of the Wild Hunt, and can be really vicious, as most of the darkly inclined Fey are, much like himself.

"…Do you even know where you are?" Helen questioned coolly, ice-blue eyes almost glaring a hole into the suddenly nervous Hermione. A bit impressive too, as Helen hasn't changed the expression on her face at all. One glance at Krista, and the younger dhampir understood that Helen would handle this.

"The Hogwarts Express?" Hermione shot back. Honestly, do they think that she is stupid?

"…Didn't the officer that gave you the introduction to this world tell you  _anything_  about the Hogwarts Express?" Krista questioned, exasperated and annoyed. Is this what she is going to have to deal with all year? Honestly, she felt as if there is a lot that she might have to talk to Susan about later on in the week when they have some time. "Do you know  _whose_  compartment is this?"

"This compartment doesn't  _belong_ to you—"

"Take one step back and  _look_ towards the left, beaver." Helen snapped, and there were snickers at Helen's 'nickname' for the annoying girl with that overly large front teeth.

Hermione flushed red with anger at this name, as it is one amongst the several names that she was called by the children back in primary school. But out of curiosity behind Helen's words, she did as was mentioned, and saw the black raven symbol on the wall beside the compartment door—the same symbol visible on the uniforms of the Downworlders, only that the emblem on their uniforms were white, probably due to the uniforms already being black in colour.

All colour drained from Hermione's face as she realised where she is.

"Y-You're…"

Krista smiled coldly at Hermione even as every single pair of eyes in the compartment was now trained on the scared girl. On Krista's other side, Lenox looked as if he is contemplating the best way to charbroil Hermione alive.

"You're either very brave or very stupid to come here." Krista commented. "Leave. Now. And leave us alone, or we might just deliver you to your family at the end of the year in pieces."

"Won't even need end of the year, mark my words." Nathaniel added, glaring at the girl with disgust. This must be the girl that Susan was complaining about when she'd came to Moon's Dew with Krista back then when she was assigned as the tour guide for the mundane-born students.

With a sob, Hermione Granger left the vicinity as fast as she could, vowing to bring this to the attention of the professors once they're at Hogwarts. They  _shouldn't_  be at Hogwarts, the young girl had thought to herself. Despite the words of some of the others that day at the introduction, Hermione knew that the Downworlders shouldn't exist. Albus Dumbledore and the writers of the books that she'd picked up at Flourish and Blotts couldn't all be wrong!

"This has to be  _some_  kind of record." Lake, one of the warlock children like how Nathaniel is groused. "Even when we'd barely pulled out of the station?"

The compartment door slid opened again, and as one, all of them groaned as they saw a dark haired boy with olive skin standing at the entrance. His eyes looked nervous, but the rest of his face was emotionless. He also carried himself with a type of grace and poise that Krista identified from one of the wizarding noble families.

"What  _now?"_  Luca complained, glaring at the boy who cringed slightly, but stood his ground.

"Luca!" Lake reprimanded, and Luca grumbled something, but settled back into his seat, turning his attention back to his book.

"Can we help you?" Krista ignored her fellow Downworlders and turned her attention back to the boy. She raised a brow as the boy entered their compartment and closed the door behind him—an action that caught the attention of the others.

"Are you Krista Nightray of House Nightray?" The boy enquired politely. Even as Krista nodded, much to her surprise, the boy crossed his right arm across his chest—a type of greeting only known and followed by the Downworlders. This small gesture also caught the attention of the others. Helen and Lake frowned, exchanging looks between themselves. "My name is Blaise Zabini. I was told to introduce and present myself to you at my first opportunity."

Krista narrowed her eyes as she sensed a vaguely  _familiar_  presence around Blaise. He felt like none of the other humans, magical or not. If anything, Krista could compare the aura he gives off being more similar to the ones that Nathaniel and Lake gave off.

Lake, being older than them, and not to mention more experienced at sensing auras stiffened, staring at Blaise with shock. Warlocks aren't very common—even amongst Avalon. As far as everyone knew, Nathaniel is likely the last warlock born.

"…Great Morrigan." Lake whispered, staring at Blaise. "You're a warlock."

 _That_  caught everyone's attention immediately.

Blaise nodded solemnly before turning his attention towards the shocked Krista. "My mother is Lady Anastasia Zabini," he said. "The Zabini House had always stayed neutral, even though we have good relations with your House. I did hear however that we rarely interacted with the members of House Nightray since my grandfather's time. My mother heard that a member of House Nightray is attending Hogwarts this year, and I was told to introduce myself to you, my lady, and to seek out your help and protection."

Krista wiped a hand down her face, resisting the urge to groan out loud.

Why  _her?_

"…Return to your compartment for now." Krista said at last. She needs to think. And she needs to talk to Ethan about this. She  _did_  hear from Klaus one time when she was younger that House Nightray did have some sort of friendship with a human clan decades ago—she just can't remember which one, as the name just slips her by. It must be the Zabini House. "And once we're at the school, come to our dorm tonight. I'll send a guide—you'll know what it is. We need to talk about this."

**XXXXXX**

"Well, this is a surprise, Lupin. Dropping by  _unasked_ and without warning. What can I do for you?"

Remus Lupin gave a cringe at the cold tone in Charlus Potter's voice even as he stood at the entrance that leads to Potter Manor—just at the edge of the wards. He can't enter until Charlus Potter lets him in. And Remus knew that somewhere in the manor must be Sirius.

Even though his  _former_  best friend is Lord Black and have the Black family fortune as well as their residences, he had still lived with Charlus Potter like he had when he was a boy—probably because Sirius is both lonely and still getting over the long term effects of constant Dementor exposure from his time in Azkaban.

"I…" Remus wasn't able to find his tongue for several moments as he met with Charlus Potter's eyes. "I… Jecht spoke to me awhile back. Regarding the Downworlders, I mean." Remus flinched as he looked away from Charlus' cold eyes. "He… I…" Remus looked at Charlus again. "I…want to know more about them." He admitted at last.

Why would the Downworlders be so angry with Dumbledore and all of Britain save for a few? Why did the Crown—the Queen especially protect them? And why have the Downworlders answered the call of the British Crown in the past?

More importantly, why did the Downworlders declare him  _Oathbreaker?_

Remus would be lying if he said it didn't hurt.

Charlus studied Remus' cringing form for several moments. Ethan  _did_ warn him awhile ago to expect a visit from Remus, especially after Jecht had reported to the Praetor what he had told Remus prior to his return to Avalon.

"Will you be willing to actually  _listen_  this time?"

Remus winced at the accusation. "…Yes sir."

Honestly, Charlus Potter could still make Remus feel as if he's eleven again.

"Then come in." Charlus turned around, silently commanding the wards to allow Remus passage. At least for now. "I'll tell you what you want to know. And after that, Remus," He looked at the lycan, "You're going to need to decide: are you a wizard? Or are you a Downworlder?"


End file.
